My Immortal
by DaBillmann
Summary: Santana Lopez is Immortal, born in Los Angeles in 1822. She was executed in 1839 for fighting the oppression of the Mexican rule and would later become the basis for Zorro. 158 years later, while awaiting the Gathering, she travels to Sunnydale California to aid Buffy Summers in her fight against the vampires. Who would guess how important she and Buffy would become to each other?
1. Prologue: Here we are

A/N: Technically, a multi fandom crossover between Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and Highlander the TV series, though listed as Buffy/Highlander because Santana is the only Glee element I am using at this time. I'm using the Immortal situation and The Game, etc from Highlander, and Duncan Macleod will make appearances, at least in flashback. Mostly, though, the "episodes" will be Buffy episodes, though, I WILL have Santana have her duels. Rated M for femslash, sexual situations, violence, language, and possible spanking of at least semi consenting teenagers and adults.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee or The Highlander or any of the characters, places, or situations shown on thosethree shows. That honor goes to their respective creators. The only thigns i own are any original characters. I make no money off of this.

 **My Immortal**

 **By DaBillmann**

 **Prologue:**

 **The Lopez Villa, Los Angeles California. 1822.**

Don Alejandro Lopez smiled as the carriage pulled to a stop. Finally, they were home. He'd taken his wife, Maribel, and his son, Diego to visit his friend, the Governer of California, and while they had all enjoyed the trip it was always nice to return home. Especially with a rambunctuous three year old in tow. Alejandro and Maribel exchanged a smile as little Diego jumped out of the carriage and ran towards the house.

"He has his father's enthusiasm,' said Maribel with a smile.

"And his mothers love of home, mi amor," said Alejandro giving her a light kiss. The climbed out of the carriage and followed the little boy up to the villa.

"Madre, Padre," said Diego. "Look!" He pointed at a small basket left on the front step. Alejandro knelt down to the basket and puleld back a blanket. Both he and Maribel gasped in surprise.

In the basket was a baby girl, no more than a few weeks old.

Maribel was enchanted. The baby was beautiful with thick black hair and eyes that seemed to take in everything. "Hola, mi pequana,"she said. "What brings you to our home?"

"A peasant who could not afford another mouth to feed, as likely as not," said Alejandro sadly. "Do not get too attached to her, mi amor. In the morning, we will leave her with Father Carlos at the orphanage."

"Alejandro Lopez!" scolded Maribel. "We will do no such thing! We are keeping her."

Alejandro sighed, knowing arguement was useless. Delivering Diego had nearly killed Maribel, and the doctor had told her not to have any more babies. Maribel desperately wanted a daughter. "And what are we going to name her?" he asked, smiling as Diego looked dubiously at the baby.

"We will name her after mi abuela," said Maribel definitively. She looked down at the infant. "Welcome home, Santana Lopez."

 **17 years later.**

Santana Maria Bianca Lopez stood, her hands tied to the pole behind her looking at the assembled crowd, as soldiers held the complaining peasants back. She stood there defiantly, though she knew, she was about to join her parents in Heaven.

California under Mexican rule was dangerous and opressive for the poor peasants. Her father had always been a proponant of the peasants, but, was never able to bring about reform. When her mother and father died under mysterious circumstances last year, she had had enough. Santana had always had a fascination with the sword, and had talked her father into letting letting her take lessons alongside her brother, Diego, and she had eventually surpassed him in skill. She decided to use thsoe skills to aid the opressed peasants of Los Angeles. Diego, whose leg had been crippeld in a riding accident five years previously, helped her as best he could. there was a cave under their Villa which she used as a sort of headquarters, and kept her great black stallion, Tornado. To protect Diego, Santana would don an all black outfit and mask and only ride at night. And for nearly a year, the peasants of Los Angeles had hope.

However, Santana had been betrayed by her maid who had learned her secret and a group of soldiers led by her enemy Captain Gonzales, had stormed the Lopez villa a week ago, and found the cave, and shot Tornado. They were going to arrest both Santana and Diego, but, Santana promsed to confess if Diego woldl be spared. Sure to get be promoted to Major for the capture, Gonzales readily agreed. Santana had pled guilty, and was now awaiting the official verdict.

Santana eyed her brother as Gonzales stepepd forward to read the sentancing. She softly shook her head. She would brook no rescue. No one else would die today.

Gonzales stepped forward. "Santana Maria Bianca Lopez," he said. "You have pled guilty to treason, and been sentanced to death by firing squad. Do you wish a blindfold?" Santana gave her head a slight shake. "Do you have any last words?"

"I have," said Santana. She cleared her throat and spoke out loud and clear. "Let my death serve as an example to all assembled here today. The "treason" I comitted was to aid the opressed of Los Angeles and to avenge the helpless." She looked to the nearby peasants. "Remember me, my brothers, my sisters. As long as one of you holds onto hope, you can never be defeated." She looked to Diego, who was clearly fighting tears. "Te quiero, mi hermano," she said quietly. The crowd, even some of the soldiers, seemed moved.

Gonzales raised his sword. "Ready," he called to the soldiers who readied their rifles. "Aim!" they all took aim at Santana. He brought his sword down quickly. "FIRE!"

The gunhots roared and Santana felt the bullets enter her body. She looked again at Diego and smiled, as the world went black and she died.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana awoke with a sudden gasping breath, wondering how she had survived. More than survived, she felt of her chest and abdomen. There were holes in the clothes, but no wounds. She sat up and discovered she was in a hole in the ground. Suddenly, a clod of dirt landed on her head.

She was being buried!

She stood, her head clearing the top of what was obviously meant to be her grave. She saw two peasants with their backs to her, both digging their shovels into a fresh mound of dirt.

"Por favor, amigos," she said to them.

The two peasants turned to her, their eyes going wide with shock and fear.

"Madre de dios!" screamed one of them. " Surge entre los muertos!" Both peasants screamed and ran away.

Santana was more confused than ever. Los muerto? Had she died? She was breathing, and her heart was thumping in her chest.

She heard a commotion from the direction the two peasants had run off to. She instinctively realized she needed to go. She climbed out of the grave and ran in the opposite direction.

Captain Gonzales would always assume that, no matter how they denied it, the peasants had stolen the body of Santana Lopez. He cursed himself. He had created a martyr!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana wandered California alone for six months before she found out what had happened to her. She'd managed to get a job as a dancing girl in a saloon and one night as she was walking to her hotel room, she felt a strange buzzing feeling. She turned to see a tall, handsome man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. he was dressed as a noble, but did not look Mexican or even Spanish.

"Who are you?" she asked, preparing for a fight. She had a small dirk in a holster belted to her right thigh.

"I mean you no harm," he said with a smile, posessed of an accent the likes of which Santana had never heard. "I am Duncan Macleod, of the clan Macleod. I was born in the Highlands of Scotland in the year 1592. I am Immortal." He gave her another smile. "And so are you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unknown to Santana, Diego had kept a journal of her exploits. This journal was found in 1918, by a writer named Johnston McCulley. McCulley was drawn in by the story, so he made some changes, making Diego the one who donned the mask to avenge the helpless, as no one woudl ever believe a woman doing it, and wrote a story titled The Curse Of Capistrano, which was serialized into five parts and published in a mens pulp magazine called All-Story Weekly. McCulley named his heroic character...Zorro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: I do not speak spanish. I looked up the phrase "the dead arises" on Google translator and it gave me "surge entre los muertos", so, that is what I used. I know Google Transtateor is not infailable, so I apologize to any Spanish speaking readers if that was off base.

A/N3: Elements of this story are similar to Darling One. Santana is, at least for now, filling the Angel role. As stated before, I love the Buffy/Santana pairing, and somewhere down the line, got the idea for Santana to be a Highlander style Immortal, and to be the basis for the fictional character Zorro. I'll try to make this story as different from Darling One as I can. And again, yes, I know, ANOTHER ongoing story? This is just what my muse does. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 1

A/N: As with Faith: One Girl, I will be including "opening credits" at the start of each "episode". Mostly only for the main cast, but I may do some 'guest starring" credits to help you visualize important OC's. Ala Highlander, the credits will be proceeded by an opening monologue. there will be a couple of versions which will alternate, one by Santana one by Buffy, one by both. I picture the theme song as a combination of both songs.

 _My name is Santana Lopez. I was born in the year 1822 in Los Angeles California. I am Immortal, and I am not alone. For centuries we have walked among you, living many secret lives, awaiting the time of The Gathering, when the few Immortals who remain will battle to the last for The Prize. In the end, there can be only one._

 _My name is Buffy Summers. I was born in Los Angeles California in the year 1981. I am The Vampire Slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and the skill to stop the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To fight the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers. She is The Slayer._

Sarah Michelle Gellar and Naya Rivera starring in

 _ **My Immortal**_

co starring

Nicholas Brendon

Alyson Hannigan

Eric Balfour

Charisma Carpenter

and Anthony Stewart Head as Giles.

special guest star

Adrian Paul as Duncan Macleod

Buffy The Vampire Slayer created by Joss Whedon

Highlander the series created by Davis-Panzer Productions

Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan

Story and original characaters createdby DaBillmann

 **Chapter One: Welcome To The Hellmouth Part One**

 **Manhattan New York. 1996**

In an abandoned parking garage in Manhattan New York, just after midnight, the air sang with the clang of swords. It might have been a comical sight to some. The large man with long hair and a bushy beard, swinging a large two handed sword at a woman more than a foot shorter than he and obviously weighing less than half what he did. And yet, she blocked his blow with a Japanese Katana, spun around and did a swing of her own that he blocked. The two contineud to exchange blows, niether managing to score a hit on the other. it was pretty clear, he was much stronger than she was, and had been doing this longer, but she much faster, and clearly well skilled in taking advantage of that. Despite his great strength and endurance, he was already breathing heavily from chasing his smaller, more lithe opponant around.

"I thought you vikings were tough," Santana Lopez taunted her enemy. "I've had tougher fights at Black Friday sales!" The viking roared and charged at Santana, a charge she easily dodged. However, he did have a trick or two up his sleeve, and he halted his charge before he could hit the ground and did a back swing with his sword, catching Santana across her back with the flat of his blade. Pain exploded in Santana's back as she went flying and hit the ground,barely retaining her grip on her blade as she rolled over onto her back.

The viking snarled as he advanced on her. "I was going to let you pleasure me before I took your head, woman," he said in a voice that practically made Santana's ears ring. "But now, I'm just gonna kill you."

"My heart is breaking," Santana snarked as the viking advanced, looking scared and hurt but defiant. Senseing victory, the viking raised his sword above his head and swung it down hard...

But Santana was not as hurt as she was letting on. At the last moment, she roleld aside, the vikings huge sword cutting a long gouge in the concrete floor. She rolled to her feet behind him and quickly slashed at his legs with her sword, hamstringing him. The viking roared in pain and fell to his knees. With a roar of her own, Santana brought her sword down on the vikings neck, severing his head.

The air crackeld with energy as Santana took a step back, dropped her sword and threw her arms out at her sides. Energy flew from the vikings body, going into the air and coming down on Santana like lightning bolts. She screamed as she was filled with the power of The Quickening.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. Santana dropped her arms, took a moment to catch her breath, then retrieved her sword. She wiped the blade on the vikings shirt, then looked at the sword lovingly. It had been a gift from her mentor, Duncan Macleod, over a hundred and fifty years previously. She slipped the katana easily into the back sheath that was effectively camaflouged by her long leather jacket, then picked up the sword the viking had been carrying. It was an authentic viking two handed sword. It was worth a pretty penny to the right collectors.

"Impressive," came a voice from behind her. Santana spun around and aimed the viking sword at a goofy looking man, no taller than she was, who was wearing a really stupid looking suit and hat. "Whoa!" said the man. "I'm sensing soem definite hostility here! You have nothing to fear from me. I'm not after your head."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Santana. She coudl tell he was telling the truth. She wasn't getting the buzz from him she got from other Immortals.

"Let's take a walk," he said. "At least get out of here before the cops show up. Somebody's GOTTA have called them after all that racket."

Santana nodded and they left. Santana had parked her car a little ways away, and they stopped so she could stash the two handed sword in the trunk. The car was far enough away it shouldn't draw any attention. She wasn't sure why she was even talking to this weird little man, but she walekd next to him down the streets of Manhattan. Manhattan was a busy place and there was pretty much always activity on it's streets.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised," said the man. "I didn't think you played the Game."

"I don't," said Santana, not bothering to try and cover things up. Obviously this guy knew all about Immortals, and he had seen The Quickening. "But that doesn't stop those other assholes from coming looking for my head. I may not want to play the game, but I'm not about to lie down and die just so one of THEM can claim the prize." She shook her head as she remembered having virtually this exact same conversation with Duncan the night he found her.

 ** _Flashback: Los Angeles 1839_**

 _Santana wanted so badly to just walk away from this strange man who claimed to be over 200 years old. She didn't WANT to be an Immortal! But, not only did his story make sense, she HAD died and awakened in what was meant to be her grave, but she justt SENSED the truth of his words._

 _But that didn't mean she was just going to be a good girl and go along with what he said. "Look," she said. "If I have to be Immortal, then that's what it is, buyt, I want no part of your game. So you may as well go about your merry way."_

 _"I respect that," said Duncan with a thoughtful smile. "But, you have to understand, there are a lot of us who DO play the game. And they can sense you the same way I did. The same way you sense me. They will come looking for you, and if you don't want to fall to them, you need to learn how to fight."_

 _Santana scoffed. "I KNOW how to fight," she said. "For a year I fought Mexican soldiers who were opressing the peasants of Los Angeles."_

 _"With a rapier,"said Duncan. "Don't get me wrong, you are a formidable swordswoman. The problem is, you only know one kind of sword. Most, if not all, of your foes will have larger, heavier swords. If the blade is sharp enough, you CAN behead an opponent with a rapier, but, the blade is too thin to stand up to a lot of swords. I can train you in the use of a heavier sword." he seemed to consider his words. "Shortly after I rose, another member of the Clan Macleod, who had risen 75 years before. He mentored me. I want to do you that same favor."_

 _Santana again,breifly considered running. But, he was right. She could feel it. She sighed. "Where do we start?" she asked._

 _ **(A/N2: I don't know much about swords, but I know a rapier is a thin sword, better for thrusting than for cutting, but I also know Richie took heads with a rapier, so what I wrote here SOUNDs logical. Apologies if I screwed that up.)**_

 **End Flashback**

"Look," Santana told him. "I want to know who you are."

The man stopped and turned to face her. "And *I* wanna know who YOU are," he said.

Santana frowned. "You already do, don't you?" she asked. "I mean, YOU came looking for ME."

"Not yet," said the man enigmatically. "I know the basics. I know yo u were found by Don Alejandro Lopez in 1922. That he adopted you, and as a teenager, you fought for the people wearing a black mask, until yo uwere executed for treason. I know you're Immortal and a total badass. But I don't know who you ARE. But I'm looking to find out. Because frankly, you could go either way here."

Santana shook her head and gave him one of her patented Looks. "I don't understand you," she admitted.

He smirked again He seemed to do that a lot. "Nobody understands me," he said. "That's my curse." He chuckled and walekd over to a street vendor and puleld out soem money. "Dog me. Mustard." he turned to Santana. "You want one?"

Santana shook her head and wrinkeld her nose. "Those things are disgusting," she said.

He shrugged as the vendor readied his hot dog and squirted mustard on it, then traded the dog for the bill. "Thanks," he said. He took a bit and he and Santana walked away. "My name's Whistler," he told her. "At least, lately it is."

"What are you?" asked Santana. "I can tell you're not human, but, you're not Immortal or a vampire either."

"I'm a demon...technically," Whistler answered. "I mean, I'm not a bad guy. Not all demons are dedicated to the destruction of all life."

Santana shook her head again. This conversation was getting stranger and stranger. "What did you mean, I could go either way?" she asked.

Whistler gave her a look. "I mean you're at a crossroads," he said. "You've cut yourself off for the last 50 years. I'm gonna guess you fell in love and whoever you were in love with grew old and died. It happens to a lot of you. And it hurt, and yo udidn't want to get hurt again, so you cut yoruself off from others, only interacting when you had to. But there's a problem with that. Eventually, your heart can die and you can become just as bad as some of those Immortals out there have become. Or, you can get back out there and become a person who counts for something."

Santana gave him a tired look. "What do you want from me?

"I want you to see something," Whistler answered. He gave Santana an intense look. "We'd have to leave right now. You see, then you tell me what you wanna do. We'll take your car."

"Leave now?" asked Santana. "Where are we going?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Hemry High School. Los Angeles California.**

A sleek black sports car pulled up in front of Hemry High in Los Angeles California. Santana shook her head from the drivers seat. She had roamed a lot since she rose as an Immortal, and yet, she kept coming back to LA.

School was just letting out, and Whistler pointed to a blonde girl, ultra stylishly dressed, who was surrounded by three other girls her own age. "That's her," he said. Santana started to scoff. She seemed like the typical self absorbed Southern California valley girl. A girl with nothing on her mind but a pile of hair.

But something stopped her. There was something about this girl. For one thing, she was gorgeous. Santana had known even way back when she lived in the Lopez villa that she liked girls. In fact, the maid that had betrayed her to Captain Gonzales right hand man, Sgt Ramon, had been her lover. So, yeah, the girl aroused Santana, but it was much more than that. Santana could see that the girl was much deeper than even she knew. She radiated a strength, and yet, a vulnerability that made Santana want to protect her. Oh, and she wanted to kiss her too. Definitely wanted to kiss her.

She watched for a moment, unable to hear what was being said, but figuring it was the typical vapid conversation girls like them were want to have. Eventually, her friends all left, and a man in a black suit walked up to her and started talking to her. Santana got a weird feeling from the man. "What's going on?"she asked. "Who is this girl?"

"Her name's Buffy Summers," answered Whistler. "That guy is her Watcher. She's just been called as the Slayer."

The Slayer! Santana knew of vampire slayers. One girl in all the world, blah blah blah. Santana had encountered a Slayer or two in her time. She remembered a time in China, during the Boxer Rebellion. She'd encountered a foursome of vampires she'd later learned were known as "The Whirlwind" right after one of their number, Spike, had killed a Chinese Slayer. She found herself even more intrigued.

Later, that evening, after sunset, Santana witnessed Buffy encounter her first vampire. She didn't seem very impressive as a Slayer right now. The vampire had just knocked her flat on her back and jumped on top of her. Buffy had lost her grip on her stake, and she reached for it, but, it was just outside of her grasp. Instincitvely, she reached her hands underneath the vampire and managed to push him off of her. He went flying over and landed on his back.

Santana was now impressed. As an Immortal, she was stronger and faster than normal humans, but, the Slayer seemed stronger and faster yet. She watched as Buffy got onto her hands and knees and crawled to where her stake was. muttering "ohgodohgodsohgodohgod" ther whole time. She scoepd up the stake and rushed back over to the vampire and plunged the stake down...

...into his gut. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Not the heart!" squeaked Buffy as she puleld the stake back and tried again. This time, she hit her mark and the vampire exploded into dust.

Her Watcher came over. "You see?" he asked her. "You see your power?" Buffy just looked up at him, looking like she was not at all sure she WANTED to see her power.

Santana watched the rest of their trainign session, then watched them go their seperate ways. She waited a moment and followed Buffy from a discreet distance. She watched the girl go into a house. After afew moments, a light came on in an upstairs bedroom. Then, a minute later, she heard the distinct sounds of a man and a woman, obviouslky Buffy's parents arguing, clearly about her. Santana shook her head. If she could hear them, clearly, so could Buffy. Poor Buffy. Santana had spent the last fifty years building a wall of ice around her chest, but, this girl was melting it in less than a day.

Whistler walked up to her. He shook his head. "She's gonna have it rough, that Slayer," he said. "The world's full of big bad things, and she is gonna face more of them than most slayers do. Most Slayers die before they turn eighteen, and most of them fight alone, becoming just as isolated as you have. Sometiems, I wonder if that's why they die so young."

Santana found herself fighting tears. It wasn't fair. That this girl should go through all of this alone. She made a decision.

"I want to help her," she said with resolve. "I want to stop cutting myself off. I...I want to BE someone. Duncan told me once that when the time comes for The Gathering, I'll have no choice but to play the Game. Well, I want my time until then to MEAN something."

Whistler smirked. "Look at you," he said. "This girl has really touched something inside of you! You know this aint gonna be easy, right? The more you live in this world, the more you'll see how apart from it you really are. You sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm ready," said Santana. She looekd up at the house. The Slayer needed her. And, if she was to be honesat, it was clear to her she needed the Slayer as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N3: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 2

A/N: I'll be picking up this chapter sort of in the middle of the Welcome To The Hellmouth episode. With no OC's, at least at this time, and Santana filling the Angel role, Buffy's arrival at Sunnydale High, meeting Willow, Xander, Cordy and Giles, etc, would all go exactly the same as it went in the episode. Things don't really change until Santana and Buffy meet. An acknowledgement to Aphantasm. She did the same thing in "Charming The Slayer" which is what gave me the idea to do it that way. It's kind of amusing, since she told me Darling One inspired that story. thanks Aphantasm.

 **Chapter Two: Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 2**

 _ **Flashback: Southern California 1841**_

 _Duncan Macleod watched as his protege, Santana Lopez, fought her first duel with another Immortal. The other Immortal was a large, rather ugly, African Warrior named M'boto, who had tribal markings on his body. He was about 100 years younger than Macleod, and fought with a broadsword._

 _Macleod worried for Santana, but by the rules of the Game, he was forbidden to interfere. Luckily, M'boto was one of those fighters who relied mostly on his strength, practically swinging his sword like an axe, remaining on the offense. Macleod had taught Santana better than that, plus, she had a natural talent with a sword that went beyond the natural talent all Immortals got. He THOUGHT she could win, but, he was stil concerned._

 _He didn't need to be. M'boto made a mistake, leaving his mid section open, and Santana ran her borrowed katana through his stomach. M'boto dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Santana drew back her sword and swung it down, taking his head. Macleod smiled and made a decision as The Quickening started. He turned and went back to the shack they had built._

 _Santana arrived a short time after he did. "Where the Hell were you?" she asked, having been surprised after her first Quickening to find he had left. She was even more surprised to find him packing his things._

 _Shortly after Santana had agreed to Duncan training her, the two had traveled a bit, and found a deserted area, water nearby, and places to hunt, and built a small shack, one room really, enough room for two small cots and a small table._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked, lying the borrowed katana on his cot._

 _"It's time for me to leave," said Macleod. "I've taught you all I can. I've taught you how to fight, how to build a new identity for yourself. You just took your first head. You're ready to be on your own." He smield at her. "How was it?"_

 _Santana knew immediately what he meant. The Quickening. "It was amazing," she admitted. "The rush of sudden power. Kind of intoxicating. But, not enough to make me want to play the Game."_

 _"Fair enough," said Macleod, packing the katana among his things._

 _"I don't want you to go," Santana blurted out, her eyes tearing up._

 _"I know," said Macleod. "And I don't want to. But Connor taught me, you'll never stand on your own two feet with me around. Eventually you'll understand." He reached under his cot and pulled out a long package. He placed it in her hands. "For you," he said simply._

 _Santana looked confused and opened the package. Inside was a katana. Smaller than the borrowed one she had fought with, beautifully crafted, with a lion's head hilt., and it's scabbard. "It's beautiful,"she said in wonder._

 _"It's owner was the daughter of a Japanese lord who was born 200 years before I was," said Macleod. "The lord had no sons, so, he defied tradition by training his daughter as a Samurai. He had this sword made specially for her. She came looking for my head, I won, but felt compelled to keep the sword. Now I know why."_

 _Santana took the sword from it's scabbard and gave it a few practice swings. The weight was perfect. She'd never admit it to Duncan, but, the sword she'd been practicing with for the last two years was still a little heavy. She looekd at him emotionally. "Thank you," she said. "Not just for the sword. For everything."_

 _Macleod smiled at her. "You're welcome," he said, also a touch emotionally. The two hugged each other tightly. "You're gonna be ok, Santana Lopez," he whispered in her ear. She just nodded._

 _They broke apart as Macleod took his things and exited the hut. Satnana stood there and watched him load up his pack mule, then climb onto his horse. He'd bought one of each for each of them._

 _"Duncan," she said, before he could ride off. "One thing we never discussed. I still have no interest in the Game. But I want to know, what happens if the Gathering comes and it comes down to you and me?"_

 _Macleod sighed. "I never want to fight you, Santana," he said. "You and Connor are the onlytwo Immortals I dread the thought of going up against at the end. But, it doesn't matter what we want. The last two of us will be compelled to fight it out. In the end..."_

 _"There can be only one," Santana finished for him. She smiled up at him. For the first time since he announced he was leaving, she was not afraid. "Goodbye Highlander," she said softly. "See you again some day."_

 _"Count on it," said Macleod. He gave her a wink and a smile and rode off._

 **End Flashback**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **The Summers house. Sunnydale California. 1997**

Buffy sighed as she ransacked her closet, tossing clothes everywhere. She grabbed two outfits, and held on up in front of herself as she looked into her full length mirror. It was rather...revealing. "Hi," she said disdainfully. "I'm an enormous slut!" She tossed it aside and held the other one up. This one was somewhat frumpy. "Hi! Would you like to buy a copy of Watchtower?" She groaned and threw it onto the bed next to her other one. "I used to be SO good at this."

She thought about her first day at her new school and sighed. True, she'd met some potential new friends, though after the way Cordelia had treated Willow, Xander and Jesse, she wasn't sure she wanted to be friend with her, but Principal Flutie, for all his talk of support, had read her transcript and pretty much pronounced her a delinquent, then there was her meeting in the library. A new Watcher, of course, one spouting about the weird occurances in this town, and about. her birthright. And a dead kid on campus, obviously a vampire victim. And, of course, the dream she'd had this morning. Creepy city! She ws determined to put the slaying behind her, but was starting to wonder if she could.

She heard mer mother, Joyce, walk into the room and turned. She favored her mother a lot, looks wise, though Joyce was taller.

"Hi Honey," Joyce said. She looked at the clothes. "Guessing your closet didn't explode. Are you going out?"

Buffy chuckled. "Yeah, Mom," she affirmed. "I'm going to a club."

Joyce looked thoughtful. "Will there be boys there?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, Mom," she snarked. "It's a nun-club. " She eeped as Joyce smacked her on her butt.

"Don't get cute," Joyce warned, partially seriously and partially playfully. "Just, be careful."

"I will Mom," Buffy promised. They shared an awkward silence for a moment. Things had been weird between them since the trouble in LA.

Joyce looked around. "I think we can make it work here," she said. "I've got my positive energy flowing. I'm gonna get the gallery on it's feet. We may have already found a space."

"That's great, Mom," said Buffy, sincerely but a little distractedly.

"And that school is a very nurturing envorinment," Joyce continued, "which is what you need."

"Moooom," protested Buffy.

Joyce held up a hand. "Oh, not TOO nurturing, I know," she said. "You are sixteen. I've read all about the dangers of over parenting." She paused a moment, then said to Buffy, honestly,"It's hard. New town and all. It's hard for me too. I'm trying to make it work. I'm GOING to make it work."

Buffy smiled softly. "I know, Mom," she said.

Joyce ran her fingers through Buffy's hair. "You're a good girl, Buffy," she said sincerely. Lovingly. "You just fell in with the wrong crowd. But, that's all behind us now."

Buffy smiled again. "it is," she said decisively. "From now on, I'm only hanging out with the living..." she paused as she realized what she'd just said. "I-I mean the lively...people." She winced inwardly. That was SO lame!

"Ok," said Joyce. "You have fun tonight."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy found herself lost in thought as she walked towards the club her new (hopeful) friends had told her about, The Bronze. She left the suburban area and found herself on the deserted streets on the edge of town. As she walekd along, her Slayer senses kicked in and she heard footsteps behind her.

She stopped and turned. A ways back there was a figure, jsut standing there. Too far back for Buffy to even be able to tell if it was a man or a woman. One thing she could tell, the figure was looking right at her.

A trifle unnerved, Buffy turned back around and resumed walking. She heard the figured start walkign too. It was definitely following her, but at a discreet distance. She started moving faster and turned down an alley she looekd above her and saw a pipe running across the narrow alley, soem ten feet above her. She smiled and got an idea.

Using her Slayer agility, and strength, Buffh jumped up and grabbed the pipe, swinging up like an olympic gymnist, stopping in a sort of handstand on top of the pipe. She saw the figure turn down the alley, then stop, looking aroudn confused. It was in just the right spot.

Buffy swung down, intending to wrap her legs aroudn the figures neck and throw it to the ground. Apparently, the figure sensed her, though, and threw itself to one side, making Buffy miss and "oof" as she hit the ground. Both rolled to a standing position faceing each other.

The figure was a beautiful latina woman, maybe Buffy's age, maybe a few years older. It was hard to tell. Buffy stomach did flips when she saw the girls beautiful face. She was dressed stylishly, including a longblack leather jacket. The latina smirked at her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked sardonically.

Buffy glared at her. "Yeah, there is,"she said, trying to quell this strange attraction she was feeling. "Why are you following me?"

The latina smirked again, holding up her hands in supplication. "It's not what you're thinking,"she said. "I don't bite." She seemed amused as Buffy looked at her, perplexed. "Truth is, I thought you'd be taller. Or bigger. You know, more muscles and all. Still, you're pretty spry. You almost got me there!"

Buffy looked at her, starting to get angry. "I'm not THAT short!" she snapped. "Now, do you mind telling me what the hell you want?"

The girl looekd at her, all mysterious. "Same thing you do," she said cryptically.

Buffy roleld her eyes. "Okaaaaay," she said. "What do *I* want?"

The girl's face went dealy serious. "To kill 'em,"she said simply. "To kill 'em all."

"Sorry," said Buffy, doing her best impression of a game show announcer. "You're wrong. But you do get this lovely watch and a years supply of Turtle Wax as a parting gift. What I want, is to be left alone."

"You really think that's an option anymore?" asked the girl. "You're standing at the mouth of Hell, and it's about to open." She opened a box and took out a necklace. Buffy was to ostunned to react as the girl stepped behind her and attached the necklace around her neck. "You'll need this. Don't turn your back on this. You've got to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Buffy asked, turning to face her.

"The Harvest,"said the girl, turning to leave.

"Wait,"said Buffy. "Who are you?"

The girl stopped and looekd back at her, the smirk returning. "Let's just say I'm a friend," she said turning to leave again.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Maybe I don't WANT a friend," she said, slightly petulantly.

The girl never turned. "I never said I was YOURS,"she called back as she walked away.

Buffy stared at her retreating back, doing her best from lettign ehr eyes wander down to her backside. She shook her head and looked at the necklace the girl had put around her neck.

It was a rather expensive looking silver cross.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy had paid her cover charge and entered the Bronze, looking around. She saw Cordelia and some of her friends, but, then she saw Willow up at the bar, ordering a soda. Buffy walked up and joined her.

"Hi!" she said brightly

"Oh! Hi! Hi," said Willow, looking surprised, but she smield at Buffy.

Buffy looekd around. "Are you here with someone?" she asked.

"Oh no," answered Willow, perhaps a little embarassed. "I'm just here because I thought Xander was gonna show up."

"Oh?" said Buffy, smiling, intrigued. "Are you guys going out?"

"Oh no," said Willow. "We're just friends. We USED to go out, but we broke up."

"Oh? How come," asked Buffy.

Willow blushed. "He...stole my Barbie."

Buffy looked confused.

"We were five," explained Willow.

"Oh," said Buffy, seemingly all she could think to say.

"I don't actually date a whole lot...lately," said Willow.

"Why not?" asked Buffy.

"Well,"said Willow, clearly a little embarassed at being the center of attention. "When I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say something cool, or witty, or...at ALL actually. I usually just make a few vowel sounds then run away."

Buffy laughed. "It's not THATbad," said Buffy.

"It IS," insisted Willow. "I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk."

Buffy looked at her. "Wow, you really HAVEN'Tbeen dating lately,"

"It's probably easier for you ," said Willow.

"Oh yeah, REALLY easy," said Buffy, a little forlornly.

"I mean you don't seem too shy,"said Willow.

"Well, my philosophy is," Buffy said. "Er, do you WANT to hear my philosophy."

"I DO," said Willow.

"Life is short,"said Buffy.

"Life is short," said Willow, as if she had been expecting more.

"Not terribly original "I'll give you that," said Buffy. "But it's true. Why waste time being all shy? Why worry about if some guy who is probably just as nervous as you are is gonna laugh at you? You know? Sieze the day. Because, tomorrow you might be dead."

"Oh," said Willow. "That's nice..."

Buffy chuckled. Willow seemed to find it a touch...morbid. Movement on the balcony caught her attention, and she looekd up, seeing a familiar figure. "I'l lbe right back," she said.

"Oh, that's ok," said Willow, hurriedly. "You don't have to come back."

Buffy smiled at ehr new friends self effacing attitude. "I'll be right back, she said, more firmly. As she walked away, she heard Willow mutter "Sieze the day."

Buffy made her way up to a balcony overlooking the stage, and saw Giles leaning up against it. She went up and joiend him. " So, you like to party with the students?" she teased. " Isn't that kinda skanky?"

Giles tone was withering. "Right, this is me having fun. Watching clown hair prance around is certainly MY idea of a party. I'd much rather be home with a cup of bovril and a good book."

Buffy grinned and shook her head. "You need a personality, stat."

"This is the perfect breeding ground for vampiric activity," he admonished her. Dark, crowded...Beside, I figured you'd show up, and I have to make you understand..."

"The Harvest is coming," interrupted Buffy. "I know, your friend told me."

Giles started and gave her an anxious look. "What did you say?" he asked.

"The...Harvest," said Buffy carefully. "That's what your friend said. Does that mean anything to you? Because, I'm drawing a blank."

"I'm not sure," said Giles thoughtfully. "Who told you this?"

"This girl," said Buffy, fingering the cross she was wearing. " A couple inches taller than me, latina, mysterious, REALLY pretty," she stared off for a moment, then added," in an annoying sort of way. I thought she was a friend of yours."

"No," said Giles, confused bo0th by Buffy's words and the way she was acting. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just something about the mouth of Hell,"said Buffy irritably. "I really didn't like her!"

Giles nodded thoughtfully, and the two observed the crowd for a moment in silence, as the kids bopped and swayed to the rythm of the band.

"Look at them," Giles said, sounding almost annoyed. "Throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

Buffy didn't look at him. "Lucky them," she said wistfully.

"Or, you could be right," Giles conceded. "Maybe there is no trouble brewing. The signs have been wrong before. It's not like you're having the dreams."

Buffy started, thinking of the nightmare she'd had before school this morning. She sighed and looked back at the crowd.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jesse pushed his way through the crowd at the Bronze. He hadn't seen Xander yet, and he'd noticed Willow talking to the new girl they'd met at school, Buffy and decided not to bother them, so now, he, Jesse Mcnally, was onthe prowl.

He spotted his prey, Cordelia Chase, holding court over her little group of Cordettes. His breath caught. yeah, Cordelia was a bitch a lot of the time, especially to he, Willow and Xander, but he'd had a major crush on her almost since day one. He started over. Tonight is my night, he thought to himself. Tonight everything changes.

"My Mom doesn't even get out of bed anymore," Cordelia was saying. The doctor says it's Epstein Barr, but I'm like "please! It's chronic hepatitis, or at least Chronic Fatigue Syndrome." I mean, nobody cool has Epstein Barr anymore." Her Cordettes nodded like the mindless drones most of them were.

"Cordelia," said Jesse, walking over with what he hoped was a charming smile.

"Oh yay,"said Cordelia rolling her eyes at her friends. "It's my stalker."

Jesse ignored the insult and stood right next to her. All thought left his brain, and the only thing he could come up with to say was, "Hey, you look great!"

"Well, I'm glad we had this chat," said Cordelia, starting to move away.

""Listen," Jesse blurted out. "I, um, well, do you wanna dance?

Cordelia looked almost stunned. "With YOU?" she asked witheringly.

Jesse tried to laugh it off. "Well, uh, yeah," he said.

"Well, uh, NO," said Cordelia, completely dismissing him as she and her friends took off.

Jesse watched them go, ignoring the stab of pain he felt. "Plenty of other fish in the sea," he said to himself. "Oh yeah, back on the prowl. Witness me prowling."

As he renewed his prowl, he missed a really pretty blonde girl watching him, predatorially.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look," she said to Giles. "It's not like I'm saying I'll NEVER slay another vampire. If I run into one sure. I'm just not going to get way extra curricular with it." It sounded lame, even to her own ears.

"But will you be ready?" asked Giles. "There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be a normal human, until the feed is upon them. Only then do they reveal their demonic visage."

"Demonic visage?" quoted Buffy. "You're like a walking thesaurus. Besides, I KNOW all this!"

Ignoring Buffy's outburst, Giles continued. "The point is, a Slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking. Without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?"

Buffy scanned the crowd. "Maybe?" she said.

"You should KNOW!" Giles said. "Even through this mass and this...din. You shoudl be able to sense them. Try. Reach out with your mind."

Buffy took a deep breath and looked out over the crowd.

"You have to hone your senses,"instructed Giles. "Focus unti lthe energy washes over you..."

"There's one," Buffy interrupted.

"What?" asked Giles, looking down at the crowd. "Where?"

Buffy pointed. "Right there,"she said. "Talking to that girl."

In the far corner, a good looking young man was talking to a girl who had her back to them.

Giles looked doubtful. "Buit you don't KNOW..."

"Oh, please," interrupted Buffy. "That jacket? With the sleeves all rolled up? Deal with that outfit for a moment!"

Giles looked. "It's dated?" he asked.

"It's CARBON dated!" answered Buffy. "Vampires always think fashioend ended the year they died. Trust me, only someone who's been skulking underground for at least ten years would think that was the look!"

"But...but you didn't hone..." began Giles.

"Oh NO," exclaimed Buffy suddenly, pointing.

The vampire was stil lchatting with the girl, motioning for her to come with him. He stepped aside and the girl turned, and Buffy's stomach dropped.

"Isn't that..." Giles began.

"Willow," said Buffy.

"What is she doing?"

"Seizing the moment," Buffy threw back at him as she headed off towards the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, read and review.


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome To The Hellmouth Pr 3

**Chapter Three Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 3**

Buffy fought her way back down the stairs and looked around. There was no sign of Willow or the vampire she'd been talking to. Picking a direction she headed for the backstage door. The closer she got, the more of a crowd she had to fight her way through, but she finally made it and pushed through the door.

She found it dark, and something of a labyrinth back one seemed to be about, but she still made her way cautiously. She spied an old chair and snapped off a leg to mnake a makeshift stake.

Suddenly, as she turned a corner, there was a figure in front of her face to face. Buffy grabbed him amd slammed him against the wall, lifting him two feet off the floor, holding the stake to his chest. He made a girlish squeak.

It wasn't a him!

"Cordelia!" exclaimed Buffy, lowering the stake and setting ehr down.

Cordelia's dumbfounded look was almost comical. "God!" she exclaimed. "WHAT exactly is yoru childhood trauma? Could you BE any weirder?"

Buffy looked around. Oh goody. Cordelia's court was with her. "Did you guys see Willow?" she asked. "Did she go by here?"

"Why?" asked Cordy. "Did you need to attack her with a stick too?"

Buffy blushed and gave up. She went back the way she came, leaving Cordelia and her friends still agape.

Cordelia regaiend her composure and took out her phone. "Excuse me," she said. "I need to call everybody I've ever met!"

Buffy made her way back into the Bronze proper and found Giles waiting for her.

"Is he dead?"he asked , sounding impressed. "That was fast. Well done. I'd best get to the library. This "Harvest" is...""

"I didn't find them," said Buffy.

Giles looked shocked. "The vampire isn't dead?" he asked.

"No," snapped Buffy. "But my social life is on the critical list"

"What do we do,"asked Giles.

"You go on. I'll take care of it," Buffy said, turning to leave.

"Maybe I should come with you," said Giles, worried for some reason.

"I've got this," said Buffy as she left. "One vampire I can handle."

She was so focused, she didn't notice as she brushed past Jesse, chatting up the same blonde girl who'd been watching him earlier.

"I haven't seen you before," he said to her, again trying to be charming. "Do you live around here."

"No," said the girl, smiling up at him, both innocently and flirtatiously. "But I have family here."

"Have I met thim?" Jesse asked.

She gave him a mysterious smile. "You probably WILL," she said.

"What's your name?" askedJesse, totally forgetting his humiliation at Cordelia's hands earlier.

"Darla."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across town, the large vampire stood by an alter, watching the pool of blood on the floor. He moved back, his eyes wide with religous fervor as a head shot up from the pool. While it had two eyes, a nose, a mouth, and two ears, other than that, there was virtually no resemblance to a human face. The head rose from the blood, a slim but obviously powerful body attached to it. It was wearing a black leather outfit with a vaguely SS look to it.

As powerful as the large vampire was, he obviously stood in awe of this one. "Master," he said reverently.

The Master looekd back at him. "Luke," he said. "I'm weak."

"Come the Harvest, you'l lbe restored," said Luke with conviction.

"The Harvest," said the Master with almost the revernce Luke held him in.

"We are almost there, my Master," said Luke. "Soon, you'l lbe free."

The Master stepped forward, past Luke. He stopped and reached his hand out slowly. As he did, the air before him seemed to rippel slightly... a sort of mystic wall. He pulled his hand back and turned to Luke. "I must be ready," he said. "I need my strength."

"I've sent your servants to bring you some food," said Luke.

"Good," answered the Master simply, clearly dismissing Luke. "Luke," he called as the bigger vampire started to leave.

Luke paused. "Yes?" he asked.

"Bring me something...young," ordered the Master.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Willow found herself nervously uncomfortable as she walked down the street with the boy, Thomas he'd said his name was, who had approached her at the Bronze. Leaving with him was totally unlike her, but Buffy's words had struck a chord with her. She looked around nervously. "Sure is dark," she said, desperately searching for SOMETHINGH to say.

Thomas shrugged. "It's night," was all he said.

"That's a dark time," agreed Willow, somewhat lamely. "Night. Traditionally." She was wishing they were already at the ice cream place so at least she wouldn't have to talk much while eating ice cream.

Thomas pretty much ignored her, then stopepd and turned towards the woods.

"Er," said Willow. "The ice cream bar is down that way.-it's past Hamilton street."

Thomas smiled. "I knwo a shortcut," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the dark woods.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As she arrived outside the Bronze, Buffy saw no sign of Willow or of the vampire. She did however see Xander, approaching the Bronze, carrying his skateboard. She went up to him.

"You're leaving already?" he asked.

"Xander, have you seen Willow?" Buffy asked him.

"Not tonight," answered Xander, not seeming too concerned.

"I need to find her," said Buffy. "She left with a guy."

"We are talking about Willow, right?" asked Xander. He looekd impressed. "Scoring at the Bronze. Work it, girlfriend!"

Buffy looked around, increasingly perturbed. "Where would they go?"

"Why?" asked Xander. . "Do you know something about Mr. Goodbar that she doesn't?" He seemed to think of something."Oh, hey,I hope he isn't a VAMPIRE, because then you'd have to SLAY him!"

Buffy turned to look at him shocked. First Giles, then the girl in the alley and now him. "Was there a school bulletin?" she asked. "Was it on the news? Is there anybody in this town that doesn't know I'm the Slayer?"

"I only know that you THINK you're the Slayer," said Xander. "And I only knwo thatbecause I was in the library earlier when you were talking to The Man In Tweed."

Buffy shook her head. "Whatever," she said. "Just tell me where Willow would go."

Xander gave her a long look. "You're serious," he concluded.

"We don't find her, there's gonna be another dead body in the morning."

Xander nodded. It was clear he believed her. "C'mon," he said and the two of them took off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Willow was getting increasingly creeped out. Thomas had led her into a graveyard. "Ok, this is nice," she said. "and-and scary. Are you SURE this way is faster?"

Thomas said nothing, he just continued to hold onto her hand and pull her along. He'd seemed so nice and charming at The Bronze, but now he just seemed...almost predatory.

He stopped at a small mausoleum. The entrance was bathed in blackness. "Ever been inside one of these?" he asked her.

"No," she answered, trying to pull away. "And no thank you."

"C'mon," he said, moving closer. "What are you afraid of?"

Willow stumbled as he pushed her inside. She looekd around, frightenedly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The place was small, with carved stone walls. A large tomb, with a statue of a man lying atop it filled much of the space. Across from the main door which she just came in, was a much smaller iron door.

Willow spun around, glaring at Thomas, who was now filling the entrance. "That wasn't funny," she scolded. It had no effect. He just stepepd clsoer to her, his face hidden in shadows. Willow, backed away from him, circling back towards the entrance. " I think I'm, just gonna go now."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, no playfulness to his voice, only menace. Willow contineud to back away, then backed right into somebody. She stepped back, emitting soemthing somewhere betwen a squeak and a scream. She saw the person she backed into was a blonde girl wearing a catholic school uniform.

Darla looked at her disdainfully. "Is this the best you can do?" she asked Thomas.

Thomas shrugged. "She's fresh," he said, the two conversing as if Willow was not even there.

"Hardly enough to share," commented Darla.

Thomas shrugged again. "You should have brought your own then."

Darla smirked and indicated the doorway. "I did," she said as Jesse came stumbling in, looking totally out of it.

"Hey, wait up," he said, holding his neck.

"JESSE!" exclaimed Willow, running over to him.

Jesse looked at Darla. "I think you gave me a hickey," he said. He pulled his hand away to reveal blood on both it and his neck. Willow's eyes went wide as she stared at Thomas and Darla.

Darla shrugged as Thomas gave her a look. "I got hungry on the way," she said.

Willwo grabbed Jesse's arm. "Jesse," she said, almost panicked. "Let's get out of here."

Darla took a step towards them. "You're not going anywhere!" she said menacingly.

"Leave us alone!" Willow half demanded, half pleaded.

Darla lunged forward, face to face with Willow. "You're not going anywhere until we've FED!" she snarled, her face changing. Her eyes went yellow, her face taking on a sort of ridged bumpy look and her teeth elongated. Willow screamed and pulled back and fell to the floor. Thomas' face had changed too and he laughed as he and Darla circled them.

"Well, this is nice," came a voice from the doorway. Willow looked in that direction.

BUFFY!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy looked appraisingly around the room as she stepped inside, Xander behind her. "A little bare," she quipped. "But, throw on a dash of paint, put out a few throw pillows and call it home!"

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Darla.

Buffy looked surprised. "Wow, you mean there's actually somebody in this town who DOESN'T know already? That's a relief. I tell ya, keeping a secret identity in this town is a job of work!"

Xander moved towards Willow and Jesse and helped Willow to her feet. "Buffy, we bail now, right?" he said.

"Not just yet," said Thomas threateningly.

Buffy looekd at him and rolled her eyes. "First of all," she said. "what is with that outfit? Live in the now, ok? You like like...DeBarge." She turned to Darla. "Now, we can do this the hard way or...well, yunno what? There's actually only the hard way!"

"Fine by me," said Darla.

"Are you sure?" asked Buffy. "Because this isn't gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..."

Thomas growled, tired of her talk and charged at her. Without ever looking at him, Buffy whipped out a stake from ehr jacket and thrust it behind her, letting Thomas impale himself on it. His eyes went wide as he exploded into dust.

Buffy looked to Darla. "SEE what happens when you roughhouse?" she asked.

Darla looked wary but nowhere near cowed. "He was young and stupid," she said, assuming a fighting stance and circling Buffy.

"Xander, go!" shouted Buffy, never taking her eyes off Darla. Xander nodded and ushered Willow and Jesse outside.

"Don't go far!" Darla called after them. Shge lunged at Buffy who parried her blows with martial arts precision. The last punch, she caught Darla's wrist, landed a punch of her own to the gut and flipped Darla to the ground.

Buffy stood over her, all traces of humor gone from her face. "You know," she said. "I JUST wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends, maybe a dog. But, no, you had to coem here. You couldn't go suck on some other town!"

Darla was completely bemused. "Who ARE you?" she asked.

Buffy gave her an almost predatory look."You don't know?" she asked.

Suddenly, large hands grabbed her by the throat and lifted her bodily from the ground. He stepped out of the shadows, his bulk dwarfing Buffy.

"Luke!" esclaimed Darla.

Luke threw Buffy a good fifteen feet. She hit the wall, face first, landing badly. He turned to Darla as Darla stood. "Yo uwere supposed to bring an offering for the Master," he said accusingly. "We're almsot at the Harvest, and you dally with this child?"

"We had someone," protested Darla. "But she came and...she kileld Thomas. Luke, she's strong."

Luke waved Darla off contemptuously. "You go," he ordered. "I'l lstay and see if I can handle this little girl." Darla left and Luke turned back to Buffy.

Buffy got to her feet, ready for him this time. he reached out and grabbed her, but she knocked his arms away and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. He recovered in a second and landed a solid punch to her face.

"You ARE strong," he granted, almost seeming impressed. Then he slammed her back to the ground. "I'm stronger."

Buffy got to her feet and threw a punch, which Luke blocked. She ducked under one of his, threw another and he caught her arm, backhanding her and knocking her back again. He looked at her disdainfully. "You're wasting my time," he said.

Buffy circled the tomb, keeping it between herself and Luke. "Hey, I had other plans too," she said. Luke suddenly shoved the tomb with all his might, sending it flying towards her. Buffy jumped over it, landing on top of the tomb, then lept off of it, did a flip and landed both feet solidly in Lukes chest, knocking them both back. She recovered first, and pulled her stake back out, driving it towards his chest. He caught it at the last minute and squeezed, splintering it in his powerful grip.

"You think yo ucan stop me? Can stop US?" he asked as he drove a solid punch into her jaw and knocked her to the ground, dazed. "You have no diea what you're dealing with!" he stood over her, looking triumphant.

"And like a plague of boils," he intoned. "the race of Man covered the Earth. But, on the third day of the newest light will come the Harvest. When the blood of men shall flow as wine. When the Master shall walk among them once more. The world will belong to the Old Ones, and Hell itself will come to town."

Buffy slowly got to her feet, keeping an eye on Luke. This vampire was too strong! But, it wasn't in her to give up, scared as she might be. She lunged in to attack,but he backhanded her with everything he had, sending her flying right into the tomb. She landed hard, knocking the wind out of her. Beside her, she was the withered corpse of the tombs owner.

Buffy was hurt pretty bad, as she looekd up to see no Luke. Where was he? slowly, achingly, she lifted her head. Truly scared, she looked over one side of the tomb. She looked over the other...

Luke suddenly roared and lept on top of tried to fight him off, but he had her well pinned. He contemplated her with a gleeful animal hunger for a moment.

"Amen," he said as he bore down on her.

 _fade to black and cue closing credits._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4 The Harvest Pt 1

A/N: Guess my muse is feeling this story, because here's a new chapter of it already. LOL.

 _My name is Santana Lopez. I was born in the year 1822 in Los Angeles California. I am Immortal, and I am not alone. For centuries we have walked among you, living many secret lives, awaiting the time of The Gathering, when the few Immortals who remain will battle to the last for The Prize. In the end, there can be only one._

 _My name is Buffy Summers. I was born in Los Angeles California in the year 1981. I am The Vampire Slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and the skill to stop the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To fight the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers. She is The Slayer. I am the Slayer._

Sarah Michelle Gellar and Naya Rivera starring in

 **My Immortal**

co starring

Nicholas Brendon

Alyson Hannigan

Eric Balfour

Charisma Carpenter

and Anthony Stewart Head as Giles.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer created by Joss Whedon

Highlander the series created by Davis-Panzer Productions

Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan

Story and original characters created by DaBillmann

 **Chapter Four The Harvest Pt 1**

Willow, Xander and Jesse were making good time, despite Willow and Xander having to support a still somewhat dazed Jesse. They were almost at the edge of the cemetery.

"We'll get to the police station," said Willow. "it's just a few blocks up..."

Suddenly they stopped. Despair creeping onto all three of their faces. Right ahead, were three vampires, practically waiting for them.

"This is NOT good," said Xander as the three of them backed up...

only to find Darla right behind them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana sighed as she headed towards another cemetery, looking for Buffy. Something had seemed off about the Slayer when they'd met earlier. When she'd seen Buffy back in LA the girl was clearly doing her job, even if it was causing problems at home. But, when she'd seen her earlier, the Slayer had seemed reluctant at best. After they'd separated, Santana had given it some thought, and decided to look for her again. She'd hoped to find her on patrol, but, so far, two cemeteries, and no Slayer. She'd decided to keep looking and call it a night.

As she approached Restfieldcemetery, she hard a scream. She went running in that direction, to find a red headed girl pinned to the ground by one vampire, and a dark haired boy trying to fight off tow others. He didn't do very well, and took a knockout punch to his jaw as Santana walked up.

"Excuse me," called Santana, causing the red haired girl and the three vampires to all look her way. She looked directly to Red. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that children shouldn't play with dead things?"

"Another one for the Master!" said the vampire pinning Red. He looked to the two others. "Grab her!" The two vampires ignored the unconcious boy and advanced on her.

Santana gave them a sardonic smile and reached back to the sheath hidden underneath her long leather jacket "Oh, I was SO hoping you'd do that!" she said, whipping out the lions head hilted katana Duncan had given her so many years before and adopting a fighting stance.

The vampires looked at each other in confusion but continued advancing on her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke bore down on Buffy. No matter how she struggled she couldn't get away. His eyes aglow with victory he ripped open her shirt a bit for easier access to her throat and grabbed her...

And screamed Smoke curled from his hand as he pulled it back. Buffy looked down to see smoke also curling from the cross that girl had given seized the moment and double kicked him, sending him flying back. She wasted no time in leaping out of the tomb and beating a hasty retreat to the door.

Battered and winded from the fight, Buffy made her way a short way away from the mausoleum and looked behind her. No sign of pursuit. She did a quick scan of the graveyard and heard Willow screaming. She bolted off in that direction,concern for herself vanishing in her concern for her new friends.

She found Willow pinned to the ground by a vampire. Buffy wasted no time in launching her foot into his face. He flew back, clutching his nose. Buffy broke a branch off of a nearby tree then charged in and staked him.

She heard a sound off to their left and turned to see Xander, lying unconscious on the ground, and the girl from earlier faced off with two more vampires, holding, a sword of all things. Buffy was stunned into inaction as the vampire's attacked the girl. She ducked under a punch, and kicked the offending vampire, sending him flying back. The other tagged her with a blow to the jaw, which made her take a step back, but she quickly recovered and slashed at him with the sword. He nearly leapt backwards, but got a glancing slash across his stomach. As he doubled over in pain, she used the sword to decapitate him, dusting him. She and Buffy both turned to the other vampire, but, he had scampered off.

Willow ran to Xander and knelt down cradling his head. He started to come to. "Xander, are you ok?" she asked.

"Man," he said. "Something hit me."

Buff looked around, battle ready. "Where's Jesse?" she asked.

"I-I don't know," said Willow. "They surrounded us. He was pretty weak."

"That girl took him," said Xander, rising to his feet. "The blonde from the crypt. They took off."

"Which way?" asked Buffy.

Xander shook his head. "I didn't see."

Buffy stood there looking helpless. "Jesse," she said quietly. After a moment she turned to the latina girl. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. "Why are you following me, and why are you carrying that sword?" Her breathing quickened a bit as the girl looked into her eyes

"My name is Santana Lopez," said the girl "I know who you are, Slayer. And I'm here to help."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jesse stumbled along as the three weirdo's dragged him underground. What was up with their faces? They'd spoken a little, and Jesse got that the big dude's name was Luke and the blonde girl was called Darla, and the other guy was Lucien. He looked around as they dragged him through the tunnels, and into what almost looked like the remains of an old church, only, underground. The big guy had him by the neck as all three stood and waited.

A figure moved out from the shadows. A man? stepped out. His skin was pale and he was even uglier than the other three. He just radiated power and it was obvious the others both revered and feared him.

He looked at Jesse. "Is this for me?" he asked.

"An offering, Master," said Luke.

"He's a good one, Master,"said Darla, excitedly. "His blood is pure."

The man they called Master turned to look at her. "You've tasted it," he said, a statement, not a question. Darla shrank back. "I'm your loyal dog," he said. "You bring me scraps."

Darla practically shook with fear. "I-I didn't mean," she stammered.

"I have waited,"said the Master dangerously. "For three score years, I have waited. While you come and go, I have been stuck HERE," he looked around in disgust."in this house of WORSHIP!" He moved closer to Darla. "My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes I'm in a better mood!"

"M-master," said Darla. "Forgive me. We had more offerings, but there was trouble. Two girls. They killed Thomas, and Pete, and...and that other guy."

"Rick," supplied Lucien. Both the Master and Luke glared at him and he looked down, shutting up.

"Two GIRLS?" thundered the Master. "Are you seriously trying to tell me two little girls killed three of my minions? How useless ARE you people?"

"They were both strong, Master," protested Darla. "Lucien said the dark haired one had a sword and decapitated...Rick."

"I saw one of them, Master," added Luke. "The blonde. She fought well, and she knew of our breed. It's possible she may have been..."

"A Slayer," finished the Master in wonder. "Have you any proof?"

"Only that she fought me and yet lives," Luke answered.

The Master nodded. "Very nearly proof enough. I honestly can't remember the last time that happened."

Luke looked at the floor in shame. "It was 1843, Madrid," he said. "He caught me sleeping."

The Master nodded. "She must not be allowed to interfere in the Harvest," he said thoughtfully, more or less forgetting the other girl.

Lukes eyes went wide. "I would NEVER let that happen!"

"You needn't worry," said the Master, reassuringly. "I believe she'll come to us. We have something she wants. If she is indeed a Slayer, and this boy lives, she will come to save him."

Luke smiled and stepped closer to Jesse. Jesse nearly fainted when Luke smiled at him.

"I thought you merely a meal, boy," he said. "but you've just been upgraded. To BAIT!"

"Uh, yay me?" said Jesse, wishing in the moment he was literally ANYWHERE else.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Santana sat in the high school library with Buffy and her friends. They'd al lagreed to meet her to compare notes, and for the others to meet Buffy's Watcher, Rupert Giles. Santana had know of Slayers and their Watchers for decades and she had smirked when she found out the cover Buffy's used was a librarian. Did any two jobs GO more together than Watcher and Librarian?

Right now, Giles was standing on the libraries upepr level, looking over the railing at the others as they all sat at one of the library tables. Willow and Xander looked as if they had gotten little to no sleep. Santana wassitting next to Buffy wrapping a bandage around her injured forearm. Buffy smiled her thanks, and Santana was again caught up in Buffy's smile. She wasn't sure, but, she THOUGHT the Slayer was attracted to her as well.

"The world is older than any of you know," said Giles gravely, giving a nearby globe a spin. "and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, Demons walked the Earth, made it their home...their Hell." He started down the stairs.

"Hell on Earth," quipped Santana softly. "Literally." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"In time, they lost their purchase on this reality," continued Giles, ignoring her. "and way was made for mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: Certain magics, certain creatures..."

"Like vampires," said Buffy, ruefully. Santana smiled sympathetically. She imagined having the desitny of the Slayer must suck as badly as being Immortal did.

Xander rose, clearly agitated, and started pacing. "Okay, this is where I have a problem, see," he said. "because we're now talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it, and you three," he indicate Giles, Buffy and Santana. "are acting like it's the most normal thing in the world!"

"Ooooooh," said Willow looking dazed. "I need to sit down!"

"You ARE sitting down," said Santana, amusedly.

"Oh," said Willow. "Good for me!"

""So, vampires are demons,"concluded Xander, getting back on track.

Giles nodded. "The books tell that the last Demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form posessed -infected- by the Demon's soul. And so they walk the Earth, feeding. Killing some, misxing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."

"Ok," said Xander as he and Willow digested this. He indicated Santana. "She referred to Buffy as "Slayer". And that would be a WHAT exactly?

Giles spoke as if reciting something he had long ago memorized. "As long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world ..."

Buffy put her hand on Santana's forearm, shocking both girls with the easy familiarity. Santana could swear her skin tingled where Buffy's hand touched. "He loves doing this part."

"Behave," said Santana, chuckling a bit.

Giles gave them a death glare. "All right," he said. "The Slayer hunts vampires. When one Slayer dies, the next is called. Buffy is the Slayer. Don't tell anyone." He looked at Buffy. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," said Buffy dryly.

"I think that's all the vampire information you need," Giles concluded.

"Except for one thing,"said Xander with venom. "How do you kill them?"

"YOU don't," said Buffy emphatically. "*I* do."

"Well, Jesse...," protested Xander

"Jesse is my responsibility," said Buffy grimly. "I let him get taken."

"That's not true,"said Santana. "I was there too. I'm just as responsible."

Willow shook her head. "If the two of you hadn't showed up when you did, they would have...would have...taken us too," she said, then suddenly looked pale. "Anybody mind if i pass out?"

Buffy put her hand on Willow's shoulder. "Breathe," she instructed.

"Breathe," agreed Willow.

"Breathe," said Buffy again. She looked to Santana. "Ok, now what is YOUR deal?" she asked. "Why do you carry that sword? Cool as it is."

Santana took a deep breath. "I guess it's my turn," she said. She stood up and turned to face them all. She'd always realized she'd have to tell Buffy, and probably her Watcher, about herself. Telling these two "civilians" was not in her plan, but, somehow, it FELT right.

"My name is Santana Lopez, and I'm older than you think. I was born in Los Angeles in the year 1822." She let that sink in. "I'm Immortal. And I'm not alone. For centuries, we've walked among you, living many secret lives, constantly fighting each other to the death. The winner takes his opponants head, and with it, his power. Biding our time until the Gathering, when the few remaining immortals shall battle it out for The Prize. In the end, there can be only one.

"I was found as an infant and adopted by Don Alejandro Lopez, raised alongside my brother Diego. When I was sixteen, I grew tired of the oppression of the Mexican rule and fought for the peasants, wearing a mask. The Mexican soldiers came to call me El Diabla."

"The She Devil, roughly translated," said Giles, looking at Santana thoughtfully, almost in an "I should have known" way.

"Wait, wait wait," said Xander, shaking his head. "That's the story of Zorro. Zorro's name was even Don Diego de la Vega. You ripped all of this off!"

Santana smirked. "I was the BASIS for Zorro," she said. "Johnston McCulley published his first Zorro story in 1919. He figured the public would never accept a female hero, so, he wrote me out and used my brother as the the lead character."

"But how did he even know about you?" asked Willow, clearly intrigued.

Santana smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Flashback: New York, 1925. The office of pulp story writer Johnston McCulley.**_

 _Santana sat in the outer office and waited for Johnston McCulley's secretary to come back out. She had little doubt McCulley would see her She'd taken a gamble and told the woman to tell him Santana Lopez wanted to see him, figuring with all of the details McCulley had, me must know the name._

 _A moment later, the secretary appeared. "Mr McCulley will see you now," she said. Santana rose and went into the office. She found McCulley seated at his desk. He was in his mid forties, tall and thin, wearing glasses and having thinning brown hair. The office was mostly neat, but there were papers all over the desk, the only clean spot being where his typewriter was. He indicated a chair in front of the desk. Santana sat._

 _"Now then," said McCulley suspiciously. "How do you know the name Santana Lopez?"_

 _Santana smirked. "Santana Lopez was the adopted daughter of Don Ajelnadro Lopez and his wife Maribel. She grew up alongside her brother, fascinated with swordplay and managed to convince her father to teach her, even as he taught her brother. Diego was crippled in one leg after being thrown from a horse. It was Santana who put on a black mask and fought the Mexcian soldiers."_

 _McCulley looked shocked. "Who are you?" he demanded._

 _"Let's just say I'm a descendant of the Lopez family," she said. "Now MY question. How do YOU know the name Santana Lopez."_

 _McCulley pursed his lips, obviously considering. "Ok," he said, standing up. He spoke as he went over to a wall and removed a picture, to reveal a hidden wall safe. He worked the tumblers. "I've always collected old books," he said. "Probably part of what made me become a writer. Anyway, in 1914, I attended an estate sale and bought a crate of old books." He opened the safe and removed something. "In it was this. I have no idea where the old man got it." He placed the object, a book, on the table in front of Santana. She picked it up and opened it. On the first page, in Diego's penmanship was written "The Journal of Diego Lopez."_

 _Her brothers journal!_

 _"This Diego, or whatever his name was," said McCulley. "Had quite an imagination. He wrote of his adopted sister, Santana, and how she put on a mask and fought the Mexican soldiers on behalf of the opressed peasants. It was a great story.I changed a few of the details. First, I knew people wouldn't buy a WOMAN as the hero, so, I used Diego instead. I changed the family name to Vega, changed around a few of the enemies names, and decided that "Devil" was a bad name for a hero, so I changed it to "Zorro"."_

 _"the Fox," translated Santana, smiling softly as she paged through the diary._

 _"My stories are my own," said McCulley defensively. "I just used the characters in this book as the basis, since it was never published. I never figured out why whoever wrote it wrote it as if it were a journal."_

 _"Because it IS a journal,"said Santana, lying through her teeth. "Santana kept one too. It managed to stay in the family." She closed the book and looked at McCulley. "This is all what really happened, Mr McCulley. I've researched it, and a girl named Santana Lopez WAS executed in 1839 for treason."_

 _McCulley's eyes widened. He asked for the book and Santana gave it to him. "Diego, if that was his name, was also quite an artist," he said as he searched through the book. "He drew this picture in the journal." He showed the picture to Santana. It was a picture of her tied to the post about to be executed. "I believe you Miss Lopez. You are the spitting image of her." He sat back down. "Now, what do you want?"_

 _Santana looekd at him, barely able to keep back her tears. "I just wanted to know," she said. "I read your story and wanted to know how you knew about them. Now I know. I don't want anything else. Thank you for your time, Mr. McCulley." She rose and walked towards the door._

 _"Wait," said McCulley. He stood and picked up the journal and walked over. "I think you should have this. I've gotten all I needed from it."_

 _Santana took the book and smiled. "Thank you," she said. She left and never saw Johnston McCulley again._

 _ **End Flashback**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, why are you HERE?" asked Buffy, finding she believed every word Santana said.

"About 50 years ago, something happened,"said Santana. "It made me withdraw from people. The last fifty years have been rather lonely for me. A few months ago, an agent of The Powers That Be told me about you, Buffy. Told me about your calling, about you, about what you're going through, and that you are going to face some big deal evil, and that you needed help. I decided, I don't want to just exist anymore. I want my time until The Gathering to MEAN something. So, here I am." Buffy felt herself choked up and reached out and took Santana's hand.

Xander was still skeptical. "Wait, we're buying this?" he asked. "We don't have any proof."

"What do you want me to do?" snapped Santana. "Fall on my sword?"

"She's telling the truth, Xander," said Giles. "My order, the Watchers Council knows of the existance of the Immortals. In addition to training and supervising Slayers and girls who have the potential to become Slayers, we've been observing them and chronicling their exploits for centuries, going back to when one of us saw the legendary hero Gilgamesh rise from the dead."

Santana looked stunned. "He really WAS Gilgamesh! Who knew?" she said. Then she looked at Giles. "Why do you watch us?" she demanded.

"So one day, when you are all gone, the facts of your existance will live on," said Giles solemnly."People will know what really happened, not just stories and conjecture." Santana nodded.

"Is that how you knew to warn me about the Harvest?" asked Buffy. "And give me this?" she fingered the cross Santana had given her. "Thses Powers That Be?"

"The Harvest, yeah," answered Santana. 'I was told "Warn her about the harvest. Her Watcher will figure it out." Apparently, that's how they work. Mostly cryptic warnings and stuff."

"Who ARE they?" asked Willow.

"The Powers That Be are higher beings," said Giles. "They never intervene directly, but they do employ agents to help maintain the balance."

"That's right," said Santana.

"Ok, ok," said Xander. "I get that this Harvest is a big deal, but, they still took Jesse."

Buffy thought a moment and turned to Giles. "The big guy I fought, Luke," she said. "he talked about an "offering" to "the Master". I don't know who or what that is, but, if they weren't just feeding, Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him.

Willow looked up. "This is probably a dumb question," she said. "but shouldn't we call the police?"

Santana scoffed. "They'd believe us, of course," said Giles.

"We don't have to say vampires," she said defensively. "We could just say there's a...bad man." She winced. That sounded lame even to her.

"They couldn't handle it if they did come," said Buffy, dismissively. "They'd just show up with guns."

Giles looked to Buffy and to Santana. "You've no idea where they took Jesse?" he asked.

Both shook their heads. "We looked around," said Santana. "but as soon as they got clear of the woods they could have just...whoosh!" She made a sort of flying motion with her hands.

"They can fly too?" asked Xander.

Buffy gave him a smile. "They can drive."

"Oh,"said Xander.

"I don't remember hearing a car," said Willow.

Giles took of his glasses and chewed an ear piece. "Let's take an intuitive leap here," he said. "and assume they went underground."

Buffy and Santana exchanged a look. "Vampires really jam on sewers," said Buffy. "Yo ucan get anywhere in town and not catch any rays."

Santana nodded. I didn't see any sewer access around there though," she said.

"Well ,there's e;ectrical tunnels," supplied Xander. "they run under the whole town."

Giles looked thoughtful. "If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system," he said. "it might indicate a possible meeting place. I suppose we could go to the building commission."

"We SO don't have time," said Buffy, dismissively.

Willow sort of raised her hand. "Guys," she said. "There may be another way."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: All I really know about Johnston McCulley is that he was a New York writer of pulp style stories and that he created Zorro. I have no idea if he actually kept an office with a secretary or not. I really don't even know if he had brown hair, the one picture I have seen is him in his seventies. I basically made the facts fit my story. My apologies to anyone who knows more about him than I do if i made any mistakes. LOL. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5 The Harvest Pt 2

**To the guest reviewer who reviewed last chapter.: Thank you for your review. So glad yo uare enjoying the story. And really, Santana is not a character to stand back and play Cryptic Gal for long. LOL.**

 **Chapter Five. The Harvest Pt 2**

Willow sat at one of the library's computers, typing away, the rest of the group gathered around her. A map of the electrical tunnels came up on the computer screen.

"There it is," said Buffy.

Willow nodded and continued typing. "This runs under the graveyard."

"I don't see any access, though," said Santana.

Giles looked at the screen with raised eyebrows. "So, all the city plans are just open to the public?"

Willow looked a little nervous. "Er, well, in a way," she said. "I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidently...decrypted the city council's security system."

"Someone's been naughty," Xander teased.

"I'm kind of impressed," joked Santana, earning another glare from Giles.

"There's nothing here!" snapped Buffy, turning away. "This is useless!"

"I think you should let up on yourself,"said Giles frowning.

Buffy turned on him. "YOU'RE the one who told me I wasn't prepared enough," she snapped. "Understatement! I thought I was on top of it, then that monster Luke came out of nowhere..." she trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Santana.

Buffy paced, working it out. "He didn't come out of nowhere," she said. "He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance. He came up behind me and didn't follow me out!" She exchanged an excited look with Santana.

"The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum!" Santana concluded.

"Are you sure?" asked Giles.

"That girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out," said Buffy. She smacked her own forehead. "God, I am SO mentally challenged!"

"So, what's the plan?" asked Xander. "We saddle up and move out?"

"There is no we," said Buffy, softly. "I'm the Slayer. You aren't."

"I just KNEW you were gonna throw that my face," griped Xander angrily.

"Xander," said Buffy, a trifle exasperatedly. "This is deeply dangerous!"

"I get it," said Xander, turning away. "I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to Buffy. "It IS deeply dangerous, Slayer," she said. "That's why I AM going with you." Buffy started to protest but Santana waved her off. "It's not open for discussion. I amy not be Slayer level but I AM a fair deal stronger and faster than normal humans. Plus, I've been honing my fighting skills for over 150 years. You need someone watching yoru back down there.

"She's right, Buffy," said Giles.

Buffy nodded. She hadn't been that jazzed about going in alone anyway, she just didn't really see another choice. Xander glared at both of them, but, didn't say anything more.

"Buffy," said Willow, shyly. "I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters, but I want to help too. I-I need to."

"Then help me," said Giles, latching onto Willow's strengths. "I've been researching this Harvest. It seems to be some sort of pre-ordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on earth, etc. I'm fuzzy on the details, however, so, perhaps you could wrest some answers from this dread machine." He paused as they all looked at him. "That was terribly British, wasn't it?"

"I dunno about "British"," said Santana, chuckling. "But I'm 175 years old and even **I** know that it was positively ARCHAIC." She winked at Giles and he gave her a small smile.

"Welcome to the New World and to the 20th century," quipped Buffy. "and with three whole years to spare!"

"I want you to go on the Net," translated Giles, ignoring Buffy.

"OH!" said Willow, happily. "Yeah. Sure. THAT I can do!"

"Then we're out of here," said Buffy. She looked to Willow and Xander. "If Jesse is alive, we'll bring them back."

"Do I need to tell you both to be careful?" asked Giles. Buffy and Santana looked at him for a moment, then gave him a small smile, and left.

None of them noticed the look on Xanders face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a brief run in with Principal Flutie, Buffy and Santana made it to the cemetery without further incident. . They easily found the mausoleum. They entered the dark place and found the iron door across from the entrance. They tried it, but it was locked. They exchanged a look and each kicked the door, sending it inwards, then they entered.

By the time the girls had reached the tunnels, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The climbed down a ladder and looked around, taking them in. The tunnels were very dark and forbidding, and went on in all directions. By silent mutual consent, they headed east.

As they walked down the tunnel, they heard a noise behind them.

"Did yo usee anything?" came a voice, making them both jumped. Buffy whipped out her stake and...

"Xander!" said Buffy. "What are you doing here?"

"Something stupid," said Xander. "I followed you."

"I understand," said Buffy. "Now, go away!"

"I can't just sit around and do nothing," he said

"Well, you're gonna HAVE to," said Santana,exasperatedly.

"Look, Jesse's bud, ok?,said Xander. "if I can help him, then that's what I have to do. Besides, it's this or chem class."

Buffy regarded him for a long moment, then nodded.

"You can't be serious," said Santana. Off Buffy's look, she muttered under her breath,"This just gets better and better."

Without further comment, the trio headed off down the tunnel, stopping at the end to listen. They headed down another tunnel, continuing east.

"Ok," said Xander. "So, crosses, garlic, stake through the heart?"

"That'll get it done," said Buffy nodding.

"Cool, of course, I don't actually have any of those things," said Xander.

Buffy shook her head and pulled a cross out of her pocket and handed it to Xander who nodded in thanks.

"Good thinking," scoffed Santana.

"Well, the part of my brain that would normally tell me to bring stuff is STILL busy telling me not to come down here," said Xander defensively."I do have this though." He produced a flashlight and turned it on.

"Turn that off, "hissed Buffy as Xander scrambled to do as he was told. "You want to let every vampire in Sunny D know we're here?"

"Ok, ok," said Xander. "So what else, for the slayage."

"Sunlight, holy water, fire, beheading...the usual," said Santana

"I take it you've done some beheadings?" asked Xander.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Seeing as other Immortals have come looking for my head, and I won, I'd say, yeah,"she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah,"said Buffy. "There was this one time, I was pinned down by this vamp who played varsity tackle, well ,before being turned, anyway, he had one of those really thick necks, and all I had was this little x-acto knife, so I..."

"Slayer," said Santana, chuckling. "I don't think your little friend is loving the story."

Xander shuddered a bit. "Actually, I find it oddly comforting," he said.

"You're weird, Harris," said Santana, shaking her head.

The four walked along in silence for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts.

"They're close," announced Buffy.

"How can you tell?" asked Xander.

"No more rats,: pointed out Buffy.

Xander shook his head. "I never thought "no rats" would constitute BAD news."

"Over there," said Santana. "What's that?" She got a funny look on her face as she indicated a small side chamber. Nothing was visible for the first few inches, so Xander shined his flashlight inside, briefly. The beam of light found a body, lying face down on the floor.

"Jesse," said Xander, as he and Buffy both knelt down by him.

Buffy felt of his neck. "I can't find a pulse!" she said.

"Oh, God, NO!" moaned Xander.

Santana just stood and watched them, for some reason, shaking her head. Buffy and Xander both jumped as Jesse sat up and took a sudden gasping breath. They quickly recovered, both glad Buffy had been wrong.

"Jesse, you ok?" asked Xander helping him stand.

" I am not ok on an epic scale," said Jesse, seeming to barely keep himself coherent. "We gotta get out of her, like NOW!" He indicated his leg, which which was chained to a wall.

"It's ok," said Xander. "Buffy and Santana are like, super heroes or something."

The first super hero in question, Buffy, frowned, looking around. She found a steel pipe and used it to smash Jesse's chain.. It was not a quiet affair.

"You think they heard that?" asked Santana in a tone that signified SHE did.

With Xander supporting Jesse, the four started out. Xander noticed Santana paying a lot of attention to Jesse who , for all the world, looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"They knew you were gonna come,' Jesse rambled. "They said I was the bait."

"Oh great," snarked Santana. "NOW you tell us!"

"I've seen their leader," said Jesse. His expression spoke volumes. "I-I don't know WHAT he was!"

"Vampire," said Xander, off handedly as they made their way back the way they came.

"That makes sense," Jesse babbled. "He bit me. He was trying to turn me into one of them." He suddenly remembered something. "My God! Xander...I-I died!"

"You couldn't have died,' said Xander exasperatedly. Suddenly, they all stopped and Buffy and Xander exchanged a look. The both looked to Santana.

"Yeah,"she said. "vampires have tried to turn my kind before. It never kills them, just "activates" their first rising."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jesse. "What happened to me?"

"She'll have to tell you later," said Buffy, pointing ahead of were dark shadowy figures up ahead. Blocking their way. "Oops,' said Buffy.

Jesse shrugged Xander off and started backing away. "no, no, no, no," he babbled.

Santana turned to Jesse. "Do you know another way?"

"No," said Jesse as the forms started their way. "they brought me in that way!"

"Run!" yelled Buffy

All four of them took off running in a random direction . The adrenaline rush seemed to be helping Jesse revcover from his disorientation. They trucked along at a good clip, until they saw several pair of yellow eyes up ahead.

They stopped and turned down another tunnel. It led them to a subterranian room, the vampires approaching slowly behind them, as if they had all day. they went into the room and discovered there was no door, no exit. They all looked frantically around them.

"I don't think this is the way out!" said Buffy. She went back to the door, listening and hearing approaching vampires.

Santana whipped out her sword. Jesse looked at it admiringly. "We can't fight our way through all of those things," she said.,

"What do we do?" asked looked from him to the doorway, not knowing what to do.

"They're getting closer!" said Santana.

Buffy grabbed the door and tried to close it, but it was thick metal and rusted open. "Santana, keep your sword out just in case." she shouted." Xander, Jesse, help me!" Santana nodded as Xander and Jesse moved to help Buffy. Their added strength made the door start moving slowly. A vampire appeared at the doorway, snarling, then froze, looking stunned at Santana's sword. She smirked and decapitated him, turning him to dust. Suddenly, the door broke free from the rust and they managed to push it shut.

They took a moment to catch their breath, then heard the vampires start pounding on the door."We have to get out of here!" shouted Buffy.

"There IS no out of here!" snapped Santana. They all looked around.

"Look!" shouted Jesse, pointing to the ceiling. They all looked up and saw a grate in the ceiling.

Buffy leaped onto a barrel and started prying the grate open. Santana looked and saw the vampires had started to bend the corner of the door. They'd be through in a moment. She put her sword away and jumped up on the barrel with Buffy. There was barely room for both of them, but together, they made short work of the grating.

"GO!" shouted Buffy as she and Santana helped the boys up into a ventilation duct. They looked at each other, then Buffy grabbed Santana and pretty much bodily hurled her up after them. A vampire started to struggle through the bent corner of the door. he got his arm inside and managed to throw the latch open. Buffy leaped up into the duct behind the others as the vamp entered the room. The four of them crawled like mad through the duct. Jesse, in the lead finally stopped, finding a ladder leading up to a manhole cover. He climbed the ladder, Xander, Santana, and finally Buffy close behind. They could all hear at least one vampire following them into the duct.

Jesse pushed the manhole cover aside and crawled out, Xander then Santana close behind him. Buffy started to follow, but a hand grabbed her ankle. Xander and Santana grabbed her arms and started to pull. They managed to pull her out, pulling the vampires hand into the sunlight. As it started to smoke, Jesse, in a sudden rage, grabbed it by the wrist and yanked hard, pulling the vampire into the sunlight. He slid the manhole cover back into place as the vampire burst into flames.

"Fry you mother fucker!" he snarled as the vampire dusted. All four of them panted, catching their breath.

They were safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Giles sat alone in the library, pouring through his dusty old tomes, looking for mention of this Harvest. He found something likely.

"For they shall gather," he read aloud to himself. "and be gathered. All that is theirs, shall be his. From the Vessel pours life." He paused a moment to ponder that. "Pours life." He thought for a moment then turned the page, to see an engraving. In the engraving, a bestial fellow was holding his hand out, commanding a throng of villagers, all of whom were bleeding. Below, in a hellish landscape, a demon was glowing with power. On the bestial ones forhead there was a crude symbol. A star with three points. Giles continued to read.

"On the night of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice, it will come," He stopped and looked up. "Tonight!" He heard the library door open and looked over. "Buffy?" he called hopefully.

"Sorry, it's just me," said Willow, shaking her head. "So, no word?"

Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not as yet," he said tiredly.

"Well, said Willow hopefully. "I'm sure they're just great."

Giles nodded. "Did you find anything of interest?" he asked.

Willow spread some computer printouts onto Giles' desk. "I think maybe," she said. "I looked through some old newspapers, around the time of that big earthquake back in '37. And for several months before that, there was a rash of murders."

"Great!" Giles exclaimed excitedly, then looked a little chagrained. "I...I mean not great in a GOOD way...Go on."

Willow flipped through the printed articles. "They sound like the kind you were looking for. Throats, blood, months, and not even a clue."

Giles looked at the articles Willow was showing him and shook his head. "it's all coming together. And I rather wish it weren't!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the sunken church, the Master stood at his alter, watching as Darla and another of his minions lit a series of candles along each wall leading up to the alter. He listened halfheartedly to the chanting of his minions. He was fuming. All the work baiting the trap, and the thrice damned Slayer had gotten away, again being helped by that other accursed girl! And, and this was the bit that REALLY stuck in his craw, that damned boy he'd tried to turn had not turned. This confused him. _Ah well_ , he thought. _I'm glad the Slayer is so strong. It will be nice having someone WORTH killing when I rise._ He turned his attention back to the ritual.

Luke stepped forward, removing his shirt, and walked towards the Master and kneeling at his feet. The Master held his hand forward, and Luke reverently kissed it. The Master turned his hand with his open palm up so Luke could kiss that was well. Then, Luke gently took the Masters wrist in his hand, pressed his lips to it...

And bit into it. The Master winced and closed his eyes. Luke fed for a moment, then reared his head back with unholy pain.

"My blood runs with yours," intoned the Master. "My soul is your province."

"My body is your instrument," said Luke.

The Master dipped hisi finger tip in the blood flowing from his wrist, and used it to paint the three pointed star on Lukes forehead. When he was done, he turned to face the assembled and spoke:

"On this most hallowed night,we are one. Luke is the vessel. Every soul he takes shall feed me. Their souls will grant me the power to free myself. Tonight I will walk the Earth... and the stars themselves will hide."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana had had time to explain Jesse's situation to him on the way back to the library. He didn't take the news of his new immortality nearly as well as Santana had, though he had believed her. He'd said he had felt himself dying, so, really,m there was not other explanation. he'd been quiet the rest of the walk back, barely nodding as Buffy explained the Slayer/vampire situation to him. Santana felt for the boy, but she knew that, in addition to helping Buffy, she was going to have to train him to fight and use a sword. There were Immortals out there who seemed to like to go looking for newbies for the easy kill, regardless how little power they could actually get from them.

Willow stood as they entered the library. "Jesse!" she exclaimed and she ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back, stiffly, then pulled away and sat down. Willow looked at the others. "What happened?"

"We...were too late," answered Xander quietly. "They tried to turn Jesse, but it didn't work because he's like Santana."

"Immortal,"said Giles in wonder.

"Jesse, this is Giles," said Buffy. "You've probably seen him around. As well as being school librarian, he's also my Watcher."

Jesse nodded at Giles. "Hey," he said quietly.

Santana sat next to him. "Hey," she said. "it's gonna be ok. I'm here, and I'll help you through this."

"Yeah, until some asshole comes looking for my head!" Jesse snarled, shooting to his feet. He took a moment to kick a trash can across the room. "Fuck!" he yelled.

Buffy and Santana exchanged a look. They both knew it would take time.

Buffy sighed and turned to Giles. "So, Giles,"she said. "have you got anything that could possibly make this day any worse?"

Giles sighed too. "How about the end of the world?" he asked.

"I knew we could count on you,"said Santana , ironically.

"This is what we know," said Giles going into full lecture mode. "some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore. And not just to feed."

"He came because this town is a mystical whosit?" Buffy concluded, as they sat down.

"Yes,"said Giles. "The Spanish who first settled here called it Boca Del Infierno, roughly translated to The Hellmouth. A sort of portal, from this reality to the next. The vampire hoped to open it."

"And bring the demons back ," piped in Santana.

"The end of the world,"said Xander.

"But he blew it," Willow picked up the story. "Or, I mean, there was an earthquake that swallowed about half the town. And him too. Or, at least, there were no more vampire type killings afterward."

Giles pulled up a chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "Opening dimensional portals is a tricky business," he said. "Odds are, he got himself stuck, like a cork in a bottle."

"And this Harvest thing is to get him out?" Xander asked.

"It comes once every century," said Giles. "On this night. A Master can draw on the power from one of its minions as it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol." He pointed d to a sketch of the three pointed star.

"So," said Buffy, making an attempt at cheerfulness. "I just dust anybody sporting this look, and no Harvest."

Giles blinked and nodded. "Simply put, yes," he confirmed.

"Any clue where this little get together is being held?" asked Santana.

"Well, there are any number of possibilities..." began Giles.

"The Bronze," said Jesse. "They're going to the Bronze.

"Are you sure?" asked Buffy.

"I'm sure," said Jesse. "As he was...attempting to turn me, I felt him in my mind. it's fading, but, I'm sure he's going to the Bronze."

"Come on, it makes perfect sense," said Xander. "Tasty young morsels all over the place."

"Then we need to get there,"said Giles, sounding tense. "The sun will be down before long."

Santana looked at Jesse. "You don't have to go with us if you're not up to it," she said.

"No,"said Jesse. "I want to stop them as badly as you do." His eyes looked like there was a fire burning behind them.

All six of them rose and started towards the door.

"I gotta make a stop first, though," said Buffy. "Won't take long."

"What for?" asked Giles.

"Supplies," said Buffy, matter of factly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6 The Harvest Part 3

A/N:And now we come to part three of The Harvest. This is the third time I've covered this episode, and honestly, i try to make each time as different as possible, but, in the end, I want the same basic things to happen, so, I apologize if you've read Darling One and/or The Chosen Four and find it repetetive.

 **Chapter Six The Harvest Pt 3**

At the Bronze, looking downright amazing in a black mini dress if she did say so herself, Cordelia held court over her little band or Cordette's. She liked some of them ,but some were just pathetic little followers.

"Senior boys are the only way to go,"she said as though imparting the wisdom of Solomon. "they're just a better class of person. The boys in our grade? Forget about it. They're children. Like Jesse...did you see him last night? The way he follows me around. He's like a puppy dog. You just want to put him to sleep. Senior boys have mystery. They have...what's the word I'm, looking for? Cars."

One of the girls, Cindy, started to say something, but Cordelia plowed on. "I'm just not the type to settle," she said. "Like when I go into a store, I have to get the most expensive thing. Not because it's expensive, but because it costs more." Cindy started to speak again but Cordelia cut her off. "Excuse me, Miss Motormouth. Can I get in a word edgewise here?" She stopped as the DJ started a new song. "Oh! I love this song!" Without a word, she headed out to the dance floor, knowing her loyal subjects would follow.

It was good to be the queen.

As the girls danced, Cordelia noticed Harmony's jaw drop. Harmony touched Cordy's arm and pointed towards the entrance. Cordelia herself turned and her own jaw dropped.

Darryl Epps had just entered the Bronze!

Cordelia was stunned. Darryl had been a senior and the star of Sunnydale High's football team, and everybody said they were going to win the championship for the first time in many years because of him. He and Cordelia had dated for several months earlier this school year, until Darryl had disappeared without a word. Within a week, his mother and his brother Chris had also disappeared. That had hurt Cordelia big time. Darryl was good looking,m and sweet and, he was a SENIOR who liked a SOPHMORE! She didn't liek to admit it, but THAT had been a big part of her rise to the top of the Sunnydale High food chain. She excused herself from her friends and ran over to him.

As she got closer, she noticed Darryl was different. His expression was more...predatory than it had ever been. She also couldn't tell in this light, but the smile he gave her when she approached him didn't seem to quite meet his eyes.

"DARRYL!" she exclaimed. "My God, where have you been?"

"Hi Cordy," he said. "I'm really sorry I left without saying anything. My grandfather died unexpectedly, and my grandmother was all alone, and she's been sick for years. Mom had to take care of some business before she could go take care of her, so, I went on ahead. There just wasn't time to tell anybody I was leaving."

Some sort of warning bell went off in Cordelia's head. That didn't sound right at all. Of course, she knew Darryl's grandmother had been sick, and his grandfather had a heart condition, but, there was NO way either Darryl , his mother, or even Chris would not have told her what was going on. She looked at him, ready to argue, but he grabbed her hand.

"I've missed you so much" he said. He started towards the dance floor as a slow song started. "Dance with me."

Cordelia got a bit flustered at this and tried to yank her hand away, but Darryl was too strong. "Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly. "Hello, caveman brain! What do you think you're doing."

Her tummy did a flip as Darryl just gave her a winning smile and quietly said "Shut up." He led her to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with her, holding her, but barely touching her.

"Ok," Cordelia said breathlessly. "ONE dance. But, I'm still mad at you, and we are going to have a little talk about this new fangled invention called the telephone!" She laid her head on his shoulder as they danced. There was still something in her brain screaming "DANGER" at her, but, this was DARRYL! Surely she was safe with him.

Wasn't she?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke, Darla , and six other vampires walked purposefully up to the entrance of the Bronze. It was funny in a way. The blood Luke was planning to drain from his victims was supposed to energise the Master so he could escape his prison, but, after drinking the Master's blood, Luke himself felt energised. He truly saw no way the Master would not be freed tonight.

The bouncer looked up at them. "I need to see some ID," he said. They ignored him and started to walk past him. "Hey! Nobody gets inside until I see some..."

Luke turned and stood over the man, his face mere inches from the bouncers. "Get inside," he ordered quietly. The bouncer gulped and complied.

Once inside, the vampires spread out, two staying to watch the main entrance, others going to cover al lthe other exits. One slid over the bar and covered the door behind it, another going upstairs.

Darla went over by the stage to the backstage entrance. She went in and made sure the back door was secure, then went over to the fusebox and flipped a switch.

People gasped and murmured as the main lights and the music cut off. A shadowy figure stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Luke, stepping into the lone spotlight, in full vamp face, the spotlight making it look even scarier. "There is no cause for alarm." He paused and smiled evilly. "Actually, there's plenty of cause for alarm. It just won't do you any good."

Cordelia looked up at the stage from where she and Darryl stood. "What is this, some new grunge band? I didn't think there WAS a band tonight," she asked then looked at Darryl. His face had changed, taking on a bumpy, ridgey look with yellow eyes. Cordelia gasped and tried to pull away, but he was too strong and pulled her into the darkness under the stairs.

"I really did miss you," he said. "Soon, we'l lbe together forever."

Darla came out and stood, looking up at the stage, rolling her eyes as Luke stood there, rather dramatically she thought, with his arms spread wide.

"Tonight is a glorious night!" he announced to the scared mass of people. "Though, it is the last night any of you will ever see. Bring me the first!"

One of the minions pushed the bouncer onto the stage. The large man was scared and babbling. "What do you guys want?" he asked. "You want money? Man, what's wrong with your faces?"

Luke grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and squeezed, effectively cutting off any further conversation from him. "Watch me people," he ordered the crowd. He looked into the bouncers eyes. "Their fear is elixer. It's almost as good as blood!" With that he pulled the man closer and buried his fangs into the mans neck, drinking his blood in huge gulps.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across town, in the sunken church, the Master threw back his head, his whole body lighting up as energy coursed through him. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes. Soon."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke finished draining the bouncer and tossed him aside. "Next," he called out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy grumbled to herself as she approached the Bronze. She'd had an encounter with her mother when she'd gone home for supplies, and wound up getting grounded for leaving school earlier in the day. She'd had to sneak out her window, and she now found her friends waiting with varying degrees of impatience.

She said a quick "sorry" as she ran up and went to open the front door to the Bronze.

"It's locked," announced Buffy as she tried the door.

"We're too late," said Giles, almost scoldingly.

"Well, I didn't know I was gonna get grounded!" Buffy protested defensively. Everybody around her just rolled their eyes.

Xander indicated the door. "Can you break it down?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Not this thing," she said. She looked around. "You guys try around back. I'll find my own way."

"Right," said Santana. She turned to the other's. "Come on."

"Guys!" called Buffy. She handed them her bag of tricks. "You guys clear the exit and get people out. That's all. Don't go all wild bunch on me." She turned to Santana and Jesse. " I'm counting on you to keep them safe." They nodded at her.

"See you on the inside," Giles said to Buffy as the six of them took off.

They got around to the back of the Bronze to find that door too was locked. "Now what?" asked an irritated Jesse, throwing up his hands and pacing.

Santana looked at the door. "It's nowhere near as strong as the main door," she said."I may not be as strong as Buffy, but I may be strong enough to break this one down." She kicked it. It shook but didn't open. She kicked it several more times.

Jesse remembered what Santana had told him at the library. He was stronger and faster than normal humans now. Neither he nor Santana were as strong as Buffy, apparently, but, maybe, working together...

He joined her and started kicking the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside, Luke finished draining his third victim, a young girl. He felt flush with power as he turned to face his hostages, all scared, some whimpering, a few actually screamed.

Darla walked over and took Cordelia's arm, having a brief tug of war with Darryl over the struggling girl.

"This one is mine," said Darryl, territorially.

"They're ALL for the Master," sneered Darla, pulling Cordelia way from him.

"Oh for fucks sake!" snarled Darryl. "ALL of them? This one and I have history!" But,the look on Darla's face made him back off. It was never wise to fuck with his sire.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy had made her way up the fire escape to a second story window, which was luckily unlocked. She opened it and went inside, and quickly made her way to the balcony. A vampire who was standing guard up there took no notice of her, all of his attention onb the spectacle below. They looked over to see Luke, standing on the stage. "I feel him rising,"Luke announced. "I need another!" They saw the three-pointed star painted in blood on his forehead and looked at each other.

"So, that the vessel?" she asked the vampire conspiritorially.

"Yeah," he answered, never looking at her. Then it dawned on him that nobody else should be up there, and he turned to look at her, only to recieve a fist in his face.

Luke, meanwhile, was in his glory, burning with power and with the rush of knowing his Master would soon be free. "Tonight is his ascension!" he announced to people who had no clue what he was talking about. "Tonight will be History at it's end. Yours is a glorious sacrifice. Degradation most holy." He paused, and looked at the sheep before him. "What? No volunteers?"

Darla pulled Cordelia onto the stage. "Here's a pretty one," she said.

"Noooooo," whimpered Cordelia, still struggling. She started crying as Luke grabbed her by her throat and leaned his head towards her neck. He stopped and looked up as he heard the sounds of a fight. Next thing he knew a vampire came sailing over the balcony and landed on his back in front of the stage. The vampires all looked up at the balcony.

Buffy stood there with her arms crossed. "Oh, sorry," she said with no sincerity. "Were you in the middle of something?"

Luke's eyes met Buffy's. "YOU!" he snarled.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" asked Buffy, challengingly.

Luke smiled evilly. "Actually," he said. "I'd HOPED you'd come."

Buffy put her hands on the rail of the balcony and flipped herself backwards over it, landing on a pool table below. She then did a handspring, grabbing a pool cue that was lying on the table, and landed on the floor holding the cue like a staff.

Meanwhile, out back, Santana and Jesse had managed to kick the door open. They ran inside, followed by the others.

A vampire charged Buffy from the side. Never taking her eyes off Luke, she flipped the pool cue and jammed the skinny end into his heart. She let go of the cue and both the vampire and it exploded into dust.

"Okay, vessel boy," said Buffy, walking towards Luke."You want blood?"

Luke shoved Cordelia aside. "I want YOURS!" he announced. "Only yours."

"Come and get it!" Buffy snarled as the two closed on each other.

Buffy ran towards the stage and leaped at Luke, slamming her fist into his face, knocking him back. He counter attacked but Buffy ducked his punch, and came back up with a roundhouse kick to his face. She whipped out her stake and stabbed at his chest, but he blocked and swung a vicious blow to her face, nailing her and knocking her down onto her butt, the force of the blow making her slide back into the corner. "Ok,' she said, a bit dazed. "OW!"

Santana, Jesse and Xander were the first three to come from backstage and into the Bronze proper. They saw no vamps in the immediate vicinity, turned and nodded to each other. Xander and Jesse started herding people out, as Santana looked at the vampires gathered. They hadn't set a plan, but everybody's role was pretty obvious. Buffy would take the Vessel, Giles, Jesse, Xander and Willow would get the civilians out, and Santana would deal with the minions. Santana reached back under her long leather jacket and whipped out her katana and decapitated a vampire from behind.

"Come on!" called Xander as he and Jesse herded the panicked crowd towards the back exit. Giles,and Willow had just come in, and were hurrying them along. Xander failed to see a vampire sneaking up on him from behind.

Luke advanced on Buffy, smiling predatorially. She lashed out with both feet and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly back and land hard. Buffy leaped to her feet and was about to go in for the kill when she saw the vamp grab Xander from behind. She turned to the drum kit and kicked the cymbal clean off it's perch. She caught the cymbal in mid air, then turned and hurled it frisbee style at the vampire who had Xander. It turned, hearing the noise. It's eyes went wide, just before the cymbal sliced neatly through his neck. Xander turned in time to see the head disintigrate in mid air. he turned to Buffy and smirked. "Heads up," he said.

Buffy started to laugh at her friends bad pun, but Luke had recovered. He reached out and grabbed her from behind, scooping her up into a crushing bear hug.

Santana saw Buffy in trouble, but she was surrounded by three vampires herself. They were too close for her to use her sword, so, while hanging onto it, she resorted hand to hand fighting. She ducked under a lunge by one vampire, lashing out with her leg and kicking another in the gut. One grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. She kicked out, catching another vampire in the chest, knocking him back. She tried to break the vampires grip, but, he was too strong. She heard a crash from behind her, and the arms holding her disappeared. She spared a glance to find Jesse holding a broken chair. He kicked the vampire over onto his back and used a jagged piece of the chair to stake him. He and Santana stood side by side, facing the other vampires. Just as they were about to attack, they heard a shriek. They turned to see Darryl Epps , dragging Cordelia back under the stairs. He threw Cordy to the ground and pinned her.

"Hold STILL," Darryl snarled exasperatedly at Cordelia. "You're NOT making this any easier!"

"I'm SO sorry!" Cordelia spat back at him, clawing at his face. She was scared but she was Queen C, dammit!

Santana looked at Jesse and nodded towards Cordelia, then turned to face the two vampires they'd been fighting She kicked one back, then elbowed the other in the nose, breaking his nose. His hands shot to his face, tears streaming down his face, and Santana did a backswing with her sword, taking his head and dusting him. She looked and saw Buffy still in trouble, but still couldn't get to her. _Don't you dare die on me, Slayer_ , she thought as she turned to face her opponent.

Jesse nodded back at Santana and went running off to help Cordelia. Darryl was on top of her with his back to Jesse. Jesse had the perfect opportunity to stake Darryl from behind, but, being inexperienced, he threw himself at Darryl, tackling him and knocking him off of Cordelia. Both of them rolled to their feet and faced off.

"Mcnalley?" asked Darryl, incredulously. "Look geek, you stood no chance in a fight with me when I was human. WHAT makes you think you do now?"

"You'd be surprised, Epps," said Jesse. He felt what Santana had told him earlier. Despite never being in a real fight in his life, he felt an instinctual knowledge of fighting inside of him. He threw a punch that was only slightly clumsy, and knocked a surprised Darryl back. "We've both been through some changes!"

Darryl smiled evilly. "I see that," he said as he stepped forward, fists raised.

Buffy struggled, but was unable to get out of Lukes grasp. Sensing victory, he started to squeeze harder.

"I've always wanted to kill a Slayer!" he snarled triumphantly. It had been a source of shame to him that he had never killed one, while that pissant Spike had killed two! He squeezed even harder, and Buffy felt her ribs starting to crack.

Santana's foe had been joined by two more vampires. She had managed to get some fighting room and was holding all three off with swipes from her sword. Finally, she feinted right, charged in from the left, and decapitated one of them. She punched one, using the lion's headed hilt of her sword as a sort of brass knuckles and knocked him back, splitting both of his lips.

People were still rushing to the rear entrance, making a bit of a bottle neck. Giles turned to Willow and Xander, who had joined back up with them. . "Come on," he said. "We need to get the front doors open as well!" The three started to the front, but Darla pounced on them, knocking all three to the floor. Giles tried to fight but he was no match for Darla. She punched him in the face, stunning him, then grabbed hold of him, her fangs ready to rip out his throat.

Cordelia wrung her hands, feeling very much like the damsel in distress in a bad movie, as Jesse and Darryl fought. Jesse was putting up a good fight, but Darryl was clearly stronger, and had more skills. Darryl grabbed Jesse by his shirt and punched him solidly in the face. "You are gonna pay, Mcnalley!" he snarled, punching him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He punched the new Immortal in the face three more times then took hold of his throat with his other hand. Neither of them noticed a cross Jesse had gotten from Buffy's bag drop out of his pocket.

But Cordelia did.

Xander managed to pull Darla off of Giles, and actually punched her in the face, but, in the end, all he'd really done was replace Giles as Darla's intended victim. Willow dug frantically through Buffy's bag, looking for something that might help her save Xander . She pulled out a jar of holy water. "Get OFF him!" she yelled to Darla. Darla looked over at Willow only to be doused with holy water. She screamed and her hands went to her face, smoke coming from between her fingers. Darla ran screaming from the Bronze and out into the night. Giles got to his feet and looked over at Willow. "Nice moves,' he said, making the redhead smile weakly. She looked about to faint. Xander looked over and saw Jesse's situation and went running over.

Buffy went limp in Lukes grasp, her head dangling forward. Luke snarled and leaned in closer. "Master," he called out. "Taste of this and be free!"

Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her throat, Buffy threw her head back and head butted him in the face, causing him to let go and reel back.

"How'd it taste?" she asked. But, despite her bravado she was weak. The fight was taking a lot out of her. She grabbed up the cymbal stand, holding it like a weapon, looking around. She noticed the window at the back of the stage, painted black, one big pane. She looked between it and Luke.

"I was gonna turn Cordelia," Darryl said to Jesse, bearing down on his neck. "But, you, geek, I'm gonna kill. She'll live forever but you'll just be a snack!" Jesse felt Darryl's teeth scrape his neck, then , Darryl screamed and let him go. Jesse saw him standing there holding his face, smoke coming from between his fingers, and Cordelia holding a cross. Suddenly, Xander was next to Cordelia, and he punched Darryl in the exact spot the cross had burned him. Darryl screamed and stumbled towards Jesse.

"All yours, Buddy," said Xander. Jesse smiled and punched Darryl hard in the face, following it up with a knee to the gut.

"You always were an asshole, Darryl!" he said, flipping the vampire over onto the ground. Xander pulled out a stake and tossed it to Jesse, who wasted no time in dusting Darryl.

Santana slashed out with her katana and killed the vampire whose lips she'd busted. She kicked the other vampire in the face, then swept his legs and bashed him with the hilt of her sword, dazing him. She decapitated him and turned to see the remaining vampires closing in on Jesse, Xander, and a brunette girl who was leaning on Jesse. She stepped up next to them to help them.

Luke advanced on Buffy, who swung the cymbal stand at him. "You forget," he said mockingly, "Metal can't kill me."

Buffy gave him a snarly smile. "You've forgotten something too," she said.

Luke paused, less confident now. What could he possibly have forgotten?

"Sunrise," said Buffy in answer to his unspoken question. With that, she hurled the cymbal stand with all her might, causing it to shatter the plate glass window behind Luke.

Warm light streamed in the window and washed over Luke. He screamed and raised his hands as if to ward it off. Then, nothing. No pain, no burning. Nothing. He stopped, puzzled, and Buffy, who had retrieved her stake, thrust it right through his heart.

"it's in about nine hours, moron," she quipped. Lukes last thought as he exploded to dust was "Streetlight!" Ok, that was his second to last thought. Just as he dusted, he looked at Buffy and spat out "Bitch!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the sunken church, the Master suddenly doubled over in pain, feeling the extra energy leave him, feeling his body stop glowing with power. He looked around confused. He reached out to the invisible wall that kept him trapped her and found it as strong as ever. "No," he said, almost pleadingly. he tried again. "NO!" he yelled this time. He looked around his prison. He'd failed. The Slayer had won! He threw his head back and unleashed a scream/bellow/roar with absolutely no humanity in it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana, Jesse, Xander and Cordelia faced the vampires that were advancing on them. Buffy came over and stood next to Santana. They looked at Santana's sword and the five determined faces for about 1/8 of a second, then turned and got the hell out of dodge. Buffy exchanged grins with Santana and Jesse as Giles and Willow came over and joined them. Everybody but the seven of them had fled.

"I take it it's over," said Giles, taking in the carnage.

"Does that mean we won?" asked a still slightly dazed Willow.

"Won WHAT?" demanded Cordelia. "What the hell is going on here? Who are you people?"

Jesse smiled. "I'll explain everything, Cordelia," he said with a newfound confidence. He still had issues with this whole Immortal thing, but this fight had shown him, maybe he could do this after all. Cordelia noticed his new confidence and she liked it.

. "Well, we averted the apocalypse," Buffy said. "You GOTTA give us points for that." Santana smield at her, making thsoe butterflies return to Buffy's tummy.

"One thing is for sure," said Xander. "Nothing is ever going to be the same!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Epilogue

The next morning, things at Sunnydale high were exactly the same as always. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and kids were talking and laughing and carrying on. Buffy and the gang, including Cordelia, who was hanging clsoe to Jesse, looked over to see Harmony talking to Cordelia's Cordettes.

"Well, I heard it was rival gangs,' she was saying. "And get this, that new girl Buffy, totally knew these guys! Which is too weird. I can't really remember everything too well, but it was a total freak show!" the others nodded as they passed by the gang, giving Cordelia a strange look. Cordelia just smiled at Jesse, having a newfound respect for him.

Xander watched the girls walk by with a look of total disbelief on his face.

Buffy smirked at the boy. "What were you expecting?" she asked

"I don't know," said Xander exasperatedly. "The dead rose!"

"We should have at least had an assembly," Cordelia threw in.

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they and forget what they can't," said Giles, sagely.

"Believe me," said Buffy. "I've seen it happen." She got a surprised look on her face as she saw Santana walking over. She stepped forward. "What brings you here?" she asked, then noticed the books Santana was holding and that she looked more her physical age today, as she was dressed more like a teenage girl of the nineties.

"I enrolled," said Santana, smiling brightly. "I'm still physically seventeen, and face it Slayer." She looked at her teasingly. "You need somebody to watch over you."

Buffy blushed a bit, feeling this darned butterflies again. She also noticed a flushed look on Santana's face. "Very cool," she said as they rejoined the others.

"Well," said Willow. "I'll never forget it. None of it." Xander and nodded in agreement.

"Good," said Giles nodding. "Next time you'll be prepared."

"Wait, what?" asked Cordelia.

"NEXT time?" added Xander.

"and next time is WHY?" asked Willow.

Giles chuckled. "We stopped the Master from freeing himself and opening the mouth of hell," he explained. "But that doesn't mean he'll stop trying."

Santana agreed. "I'd say the fun is just beginning," she said. Jesse nodded.

"More vampires?" asked Willow, nervously.

"Not just vampires," said Giles, comforting nobody. "The next creature we face may be something quite different."

"I can hardly wait," said Buffy, sarcastically.

"We're at the center of a mystical convergence," explained Giles. "We may in fact stand between the earth and total destruction."

"But, no pressure," scoffed Santana

Xander turned to Buffy. "Buffy, this isn't good," he said.

"Well," said Buffy brightly. " I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school." She smiled at Giles and started off, the other five keeping up with her.

"Now THERE'S a plan," said Santana.

"'Cause a lot of schools aren't on Hellmouths," added Xander.

"OH!" said Willow helpfully. Maybe you could blow something up!"

"Yeah," said Cordelia chuckling and getting into the spirit of things. " They're really strict about that."

Buffy laughed. "I was thinking of a more subtle approach," she said. "Like excessive not studying."

"Been there, done that,' said Jesse , making Willow and Cordelia roll their eyes.

Giles shook his head as they walked off. "The earth is doomed," he said softly to himself before heading to the library.

A/N2: As I said, some of it might have seemed a little repetetive, but, I hope I managed to keep it interesting. And, I realize I kinda negated the season two episode I Was Made To Love You here,but, I wanted the vampire who went after Cordy at the Bronze to have had a past with her, and Darryl popped immediately to mind. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please, let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 7 The Witch Pt 1

A/N: And now we begin The Witch. Unlike in Darling One, I'm going to follow the basic plot of the episode more closely, though, things like Santana's and Jesse's presence will hopefully make things different enough to keep it interesting.

 _My name is Santana Lopez. I was born in the year 1822 in Los Angeles California. I am Immortal, and I am not alone. For centuries we have walked among you, living many secret lives, awaiting the time of The Gathering, when the few Immortals who remain will battle to the last for The Prize. In the end, there can be only one._

 _Her name is Buffy Summers. She is the one girl in all the world born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is The Slayer._

 **Sarah Michelle Gellar and Naya Rivera starring in**

 **My Immortal**

 **co starring**

 **Nicholas Brendon**

 **Alyson Hannigan**

 **Eric Balfour**

 **Charisma Carpenter**

 **and Anthony Stewart Head as Giles.**

 **Chapter Seven The Witch Pt 1**

 _ **Flashback: US Army Base Hospital 21. Rouen France. Fall 1917.**_

 _Santana looked disdainfully down at her US ARMY issue nurses uniform as head nurse Abigail Morrison led her through the hospital camp. The uniform was smart but somber, much like Morrison herself. The uniform consisted of a dark blue serge dress, a long, heavy double breasted dark blue military coat, a dark blue felt hat with hatpins and armbands. Morrison, was a prematurely grey hair woman with a chronic look on her face like she had just gotten a big bite of lemon. Well, she thought to herself, I wanted to do my part for the war effort, and though I could outfight most of their soldiers, they still won;t let a woman fight._

 _Morrison led her into a small tent where some of the nurses were quartered. There were four cots in the tent but only one occupant. Santana's breath caught she the woman turned and smiled at her. She was beautiful, almost angelic, tall with long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes Santana had ever seen. She looked to be about ten years older than Santana, though, the way she was doing her hair and makeup right now, Santana could pass for 23. Santana didn't think she believed in love at first sight, but, she had to admit, something about this woman called out to her._

 _"Pierce," said Morrison. "This is Lopez, our newest nurse. I want you to show her around, and give her her duties." Morrison turned to Santana. "Pierce is one of our senior nurses, obey her directives as you would mine. Welcome to France." Without another word, Morrison left._

 _"Don't mind "Prune Face"," the lovely blonde told Santana. "She's a little gruff and rough on the surface but underneath she has the heart of..."_

 _"A tyrant?" finished Santana for her and they both laughed. Santana thought she had a lovely laugh._

 _"Something like that ,"said Pierce. She indicated a bunk. "This one is free. You can stow your gear then I'll show you around. By the way, I don't go in for Morrison's bit of calling each other by our last names. What's your name?"_

 _"Santana," replied Santana._

 _"Oh, exotic," said the blond smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Santana Lopez._

 _"I'm Brittany S. Pierce."_

 _ **end flashback**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sunnydale High School. Sunnydale California. 1997**

"This is MADNESS," announced Giles, as Buffy stood before him wearing her old Hemry High cheerleading outfit, and Santana watched, clearly amused.

"You don't like the color?" Buffy asked, feigning innocence. She knew full well what the problem was.

"What? I don't like..." Giles stammered, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was much too early in the day to be developing a headache, but, since meeting his Slayer, headaches were becoming a daily occurrence for Giles. "Buffy, do you ignore everything I say? As a rule?"

"Just the boring bits," Santana muttered under her breath, then smiled sweetly when Giles glared at her.

"No," said Buffy exasperatedly. "I believe that's YOUR gig. I TOLD you we were trying out for cheerleading."

Giles looked at Santana, as if for the first time noticing that she was dressed much the same. Not a Hemry High outfit, but, a similar style skirt and top. 'YOU as well?" he asked.

Santana shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me," she said."Buffy thought it would be a good way for me to "break into late 20th century high school life", plus it would be something we could "do together". Between Slayer duties and me training Jesse so hopefully some other asshole Immortal doesn't come along and take his head, I was pretty dubious. But, in the end, YOU try saying "no" to that pout!" She rolled her eyes again in affectionate exasperation. Despite their mutual attraction and feelings for each other, the two were still not sure where they were going, but, the pretty little blonde was quickly wrapping Santana around her little finger.

Giles sighed. "You have a sacred birthright, Buffy," he said. " You have been chosen to slay vampires, and fight evil. NOT to prance about and wave pom pom's at people! And as you Watcher I forbid it." Giles winced inwardly. He knew that forbid was a mistake, with this Slayer, the moment the word left his mouth.

"This is gonna be gooooood," Santana singsonged to no one in particular, as the three were alone in the room.

Buffy cocked a hip and gave Giles a Look. "And you plan on stopping me HOW exactly?" she challenged.

Giles looked stunned but recovered quickly. "By appealing to your common sense, if such a creature exists," he said exasperatedly.

"Look, Giles," Buffy pleaded. "I'll still have time to fight the forces of evil, ok? But I also want to have as normal a life as I can in the meantime!"

Santana decided to take pity on the poor Slayer. "Giles," she said. "Buffy isn't like other Slayers. She isn't fighting alone. She has me, and though he's not really ready to go into battle regularly, Jesse . I'm not remotely saying she should ignore her duties, but, I think she can do both." She paused a moment then continued. "Rupert. I've known a couple of Slayers in the last hundred plu years. I know the council thinks they're doing the best thing, but, I honestly think part of why most Slayers die young is because they Slay to the exclusion of all else. Buffy needs something outside of Slaying to keep her grounded. Something safe."

Giles sighed, noting Buffy was giving him the pout Santana had mentioned. "Two against one," he muttered. "Very well. If it doesn't interfere with your duties."

"Thanks Giles," said Buffy as she decided to leave before he changed his mind. Not that he would STOP her, but she was tired of fighting about it. She grabbed Santana's hand and led her out of the library. "And thank YOU!" she said.

Santana smiled. "You're welcome, Slayer," she said. "Besides, you DO look good in that outfit!"

Buffy blushed a little. "So do you," she said as they headed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, Buffy and Santana entered the gym with Willow, Xander and Jesse for the cheerleader tryouts. Buffy was telling the gang about her adventures with Giles this morning.

"So, Giles didn't approve?" Willow asked sympathetically.

"He totally lost his water," answered Buffy rolling her eyes. "We haven't even SEEN a vampire in a week. I'd say he should get a girlfriend, if he wasn't so old."

Santana reached over and smacked Buffy on her thigh, making the Slayer yelp. "WATCH the old jokes, Missy," she playfully scolded, earning a slight blush from Buffy.

Xander and Jesse, meanwhile, were both looking around, taking in every sight.

"People scoff at school spirit," said Xander. "but when you see young women giving their all like this..." He was momentarily distracted by a girl named Amber doing the splits. "oooh, stretchy! Er, where was I?"

"You were pretending seeing scantily clad women in revealing postures was a spiritual experience," teased Buffy, enjoying his discomfort.

"Not sure pretending is the right word, Buff," said Jesse.

"See," said Xander. "Jesse gets it!"

"THERE'S a sterling endorsement," said Santana, giving Jesse a playful grin. Jesse just grinned back. The two had taken to teasign each other a lot.

Xander turned to Buffy. "By the way," he said as . He pulled out an ID bracelet and handed it to Buffy. "I got this for you. Sort of a good luck thing for tryouts."

"What is this?" asked Buffy, taking it. It was an ID bracelet.

"What is that?" asked Willow, her nostrils flaring a little.

Buffy looked at the bracelet. "That's so sweet," she said, then read the inscription. ""Yours always'?"

"That was on there when I got it," said Xander a little too quickly. "Really, they all said that!"Jesse and Willow rolled their eyes.

"God," said Cordelia, walking over as she watched Amber stand on one leg and hold the other straight in the air. "Who does she think she is, a Laker Girl?" She and Jesse exchanged a smile. Since the night of the Harvest, Cordelia was seeing Jesse in a new light. The two were nto exactly dating yet, but, spending time together. Cordy had also started spending more time with the rest of Buffy's friends.

"I hear she turned them down," said Willow.

"Ok," called out Lisa, the captain. "Let's start with...Amber Grove. If you're not trying out, please leave the gym floor." Buffy and the others went to the side as Amber began her tryout.

"Hi Amy!" said Willow, as another girl came over to them. She was blonde and pretty, but, perhaps a little awkward.

"Hi guys," said Amy with a nervous smile.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a cheerleader," said Willow. "And you look great. You've lost a lot of weight!"

"Had to," said Amy, a bit ruefully.

"Do you know Buffy and Santana?" asked Willow, indicating the Slayer and the Immortal.

"Hi," said Amy smiling. "Oh how I hate this. Let me count the ways!"

Buffy smiled, warming up to Amy immediately. They all turned to watch Amber's routine. She was AMAZING.

"She trained with Benson...He's the best teacher money can buy,"said Amy.

"They have cheerleading coaches?" asked Santana, looking bemused. She still wasn't sure she got the whole cheerleader thing.

"Oh yeah," said Amy. "I train with my Mom. Three hours in the morning, three at night."

"God," said Buffy. "That much quality time with my mother would probably lead to some quality matricide!"

Everybody laughed and turned to watch the rest of Amber's tryout. Cordelia turned away feigning boredom.

"What the..." asked Buffy as smoke started emanating from Amber's pom pom's.

"That girl is on fire," said Santana, her eyes wide.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Enough with the hyperbole!" she said.

"IIIIIIt's NOT hyperbole!" said Jesse, as Amber dropped her pom pom's and her forearms and hands burst into flames. She screamed as Buffy and Santana vaulted into action. They pulled a Sunnydale Razorbacks banner from the wall and Buffy tackled Amber, then they wrapped her tightly int the banner, smothering the flames.

"It's ok," Buffy told Amber, holding her tightly. "You're gonna be ok."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, the group met in the library and filled Giles in on what had gone down at tryouts.

"I'm 175 years old," Santana, seated next to Buffy, was saying. "I've fought fellow Immortals to the death, I've met vampires and Slayers. I've seen some pretty cringe worthy stuff. But never in all that time have I seen somebody's hands get toasted."

Giles furrowed his brow. "I imagine not," he said pacing.

"So," said Buffy. Not a vampire problem, but it IS funky, right? Not of the norm?"

Giles stopped and looked out at the group. "Quite," he said. "Spontaneous human combustion is rare, and scientifically unexplainable. But there have been reported cases for hundreds of years. Usually, all that's left is a pile of ashes."

"That's all that would have been left of Amber, if not for these two," said Cordelia, indicating Buffy and Santana. She was sitting next to Jesse, very clsoe, as if drawing comfort from him. Queen C she may be, but, she was still shaken by what they'd seen.

"So, we have no idea what caused this?" said Xander. "THAT'S a comfort!"

Giles shrugged thoughtfully. "Well, that's the thrill of living on a Hellmouth," he said. "one has a veritable cornucopia of fiends, devils and ghouls to engage..." he stopped, noticing they were all giving him funny looks.

"You're weird, Giles," said Santana.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me for finding the glass half full!"

"Any common denominator in cases of combustion?" asked Buffy, attempting to get things back on track.

Giles took his glasses off and chewed the stem. "Rage," he answered. "In most cases the person who combusted was terribly angry or upset."

"So," said Xander thoughtfully. "Maybe Amber has this power to make herself be on fire."

"Kinda like the Human Torch," finished Jesse. "Only...it hurts." Both Santana and Cordelia rolled their eyes.

"So, I should get the skinny on Amber," concluded Buffy. "See if she's had any colorful episodes before."

"That would mean illegally hacking into the school's computer system," said Willow. she got a big, bright, smile on her face. "At last! Something I can do!" She got up and moved to a computer.

"We'll ask around about her," said Xander. Jesse and Cordelia nodded.

"Guys," said Buffy. "You don't have to get involved. This is my gig." She looked to Santana. "OUR gig." Both smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Xander.

"We're a team," added Jesse. He looked to Cordelia. "AREN'T we a team?"

"Yeah!" said Willow. "You're the Slayer and we're, like, the Slayerette's!"

"I want to help too," said Cordelia. "But I am NOT a Slayerette!"

"We don't want you guys putting yourselves in danger," said Santana.

Xander scoffed. "I LAUGH in the face of danger. Then, I HIDE until it goes away!"

"Ok, well, I'm psyched for the help," said Buffy. She turned to Giles. "And if we find out Amber DIDN'T cause this herself?"

"Then we'll have to determine who or what did it," answered Giles. "And deal with it accordingly."

Santana saw Buffy's concerned look and put a hand on top of hers. "Hey," she said. "We've fought vampires. We stopped the Harvest. Anything else will be a walk in the park!"

Buffy shook her head. "I HOPE so."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy walked into her house after school to find crates strewn about everywhere, Joyce trying to open one with a crowbar.

"Hey Mom," she said, walking up to her.

"Hi sweetie," said Joyce, smiling but not looking up. "How was school?"

"A reverent joy," snarked Buffy. "What's all this?"

"It's for the tribal ard display," said Joyce,

"Oh cool," said Buffy, checking out a statue then grabbing a donut and sitting noticed her mother had not actually looked at her yet. "I had tryouts today" she said.

"Great!" Joyce said, a touch absently. "How'd it go?"

"Well, there was an accident, so I didn't get to try out yet," said Buffy. There was some pretty stiff competition though."

Joyce nodded as she continued struggling with the crate. "Well, I'm sure you'll do great," she said. "Keep on plugging. You just have to get back on the horse."

"Mom?" said Buffy.

Joyce finally turned to look at Buffy. "Yeah?" she asked.

"What was I trying out for?"

Joyce paused. Both stumped and embarrassed. "Uhm, some activity? I'm sorry Sweetie. I honestly have no idea."

Buffy smiled. "It's ok, mom," she said. "Your platitudes are good for all occaisions."

"I'm just distracted here," said Joyce. "I've got inventory to do. This is the galleries first major show." She finally gave up on that crate and turned to another. "You know, it might NOT physically kill you to give me a hand!"

Buffy stood and casually flipped the lid off of the crate with one hand.

"It was cheerleading tryouts, Mom," she said.

"Oh GOOD," said Joyce. "I'm glad you're taking that up again. Keep you out of trouble."

Buffy bristled a little. "I'm not In trouble, Mom,"she said.

"Not yet," said Joyce, having no idea that her words were hurting Buffy. " I just meant, you stopped cheerleading right before the trouble started, so, good you're getting back into it." She pulled a statue of a man halfway out of a crate, then shoved it back in. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" asked Buffy.

"Fertility statue," said Joyce. "Something you do NOT need to see!"

Buffy chuckled heading for the fridge, and looking inside. "You know," she said. "This girl Amy's mother works with her like three hours a day." She closed the fridge. "Sounds like she's really into it."

"Sounds like Amy's mother doesn't have a lot to do," said Joyce absently, picking up a few pieces and exiting the room.

Once she was gone Buffy went straight for the crate and looked at the statue inside. "Jeepers!" she said, her eyes going wide.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	9. Chapter 8 The Witch Pt 2

A/N There may indeed be historical or geographical inaccuracies in the flashbacks for this "episode". I wrote them the way I needed them to go for the story. Blame any such inaccuracies on this being AU. LOL.

 **Chapter Eight The Witch Pt 2**

 _ **Flashback: US Army Base Hospital 21. Rouen France. Summer 1918.**_

 _Brittany Pierce went about her rounds, caring for the patients almost mechanically. All her patients got her best care, they always did, but her usual warmth was not there. Brittany was worried about her best friend, Santana Lopez._

 _Brittany and Santana had bonded almost immediately, each seeing something in the other. They'd become best friends, then lovers, doing their best to hide their relationship, as the army frowned on that sort of thing. Each were surprised to find out the others age. Santana, who was seventeen, could pass for 23 when she wore her hair and makeup right,and Brittany had always kept herself in good shape and looked young for her age. Santana revealed she thought Brittany was about 27. Brittany though, was twice Santana's age, at 35. Brittany was the daughter of a wealthy industrialist, Gordon Pierce, and had know about her own sexuality since she was 13. Her father loved and doted on her, so, he accepted this and never insisted she marry. Brittany, his only child, was set to inherit everything upon his death, her mother have passed a few years ago. She'd written her father about her love for the younger woman, telling him how she had no family of her own, and he'd insisted she bring Santana home with her when the war was over._

 _Then, earlier today, Santana had been assigned to accompany one of the doctors to another base hospital to learn a new surgical procedure. A few hours after they'd left, the hospital had gotten word that heavy fighting had erupted right along their path. Brittany was beside herself with worry. She was pulled away from her thoughts as the sirens started sounding. Wounded were arriving._

 _Brittany and the other nurses made their way to triage, as ambulances pulled in and corpsmen immediately started unloading patients on stretchers. Brittany quickly assessed a couple of patients, then saw her next patient was DR Micheal Harris, the doctor who Santana had accompanied. he was shot, and in great pain, but conscious. Brittany knelt beside him._

 _"Dr Harris!" she said as she examined the wound on his leg. She winced. He was probably going to lose it below the knee._

 _"Brittany!" he gasped in pain. Micheal was one of the nicer doctors, usually referring to each of the nurses by their first name. He was young with thick, unruly black hair. "God, the fighting came out of nowhere!"_

 _"Santana?" asked Brittany, turning white, fearing she knew the answer. Michel looked sad and pointed to another stretcher, with a white sheet pulled over it._

 _"I don't think she suffered," was all Micheal could say._

 _In a daze, Brittany stood and walked over to the stretcher Micheal had indicated, totally ignoring the sharp admonishments from head nurse Morris to do her job. Brittany walked over and pulled the sheet back to reveal Santana's dead body, a bullet wound right over her heart. Tears sprang to Brittany's eyes as she looked down at her dead love. Santana looked every bit her age of seventeen in death._

 _"No," protested Brittany. "No. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and cried and, somewhat mercifully, fainted._

 _A few hours later, Brittany had awoke and immediately gone to the morgue. She sat there, looking down at the dead body of the woman she loved, holding her hand and softly crying. Mourning that her father would never get to meet Santana, mourning the loss of their future together, all their plans, all their dreams, gone._

 _Then, Brittany nearly lost control of her bodily functions when Santana sat up, squeezed her hand, and took a deep, gasping breath._

 _ **end flashback**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale California, 1997**

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a voice from behind Santana. She turned to see Buffy there, again decked out in her old Hemry High cheerleading uniform, smiling at her. Ambers "accident" had led to tryouts being postponed until this morning.

Santana smiled back and reached up to cup the shorter blonde's cheek. "Just...visiting with an old friend," she said, that being their code for her having memories from her long past. She looked into Buffy's green eyes. In some ways, Buffy was so like Brittany. Sweet and beautiful and adorable and funny and quirky, and much smarter than most people thought she was. The two had a definite MOMENT as Buffy reached up and squeezed her hand, neither girls seeming to care if anybody noticed.

Then another memory hit Santana. A gravestone. She immediately put her walls back up, though, they were not as strong as they had once been, what with the Slayer chiseling away at them, and lowered her hand. Before Buffy could say anything, the head cheerleader, Lisa, called out.

"Ok," she said to the twelve or so girls who were gathered. "Despite the terrible thing that happened yesterday, we still have to pick new cheerleaders. If you make the team your name will be posted in the quad after lunch. let's begin with group performance." She consulted a clipboard. "Morgan, Cordelia, Lishanne, Buffy, Amy and Santana, you guys are up."

Santana and Buffy met up with Amy and Cordelia as they joined Morgan and Lishanne on the court. Amy glared at her own hands.

"Why do my hands have to seat whenever I get nervous?" she asked.

"Don't worry," said Santana, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do great," said Buffy.

The music cued up and the six girls started their routine, which included synchronized leaps, twirls and a cheer. Morgan did ok. Lishanne was amazing. Cordelia and Buffy were both great, though Buffy was a little rusty. Santana knew she was doing as well as they were with the moves, but, she really just wasn't as into it and was afraid that might affect the judges assessment. Amy, poor Amy, did well, but was trying way too hard, and missed a few of the synchronized moves. Then, as they were doing their big finish, each girl doing a cartwheel then sliding to their knees, Amy's hand slipped on the floor and she careened right into Cordelia, knocking her down.

Cordelia shot to her feet, a bit of the old Queen C coming to the front. She glared at Amy and yanked off a pink headband she'd been wearing, then turned to the judges. "That wasn't me!" she protested. "You saw that, right?"

Santana's mood lightened as tryouts progressed. She might not share Buffy or Cordelia's interest, but, tryouts had been fun. She'd always been a very physical person. her dark mood over her memories of Brittany vanished as she and Buffy made their way outside of the gym to find Amy, staring longingly at a trophy display case.

"That's my Mom," she said, indicating a photograph next to a trophy reading "1977 Tri County Best".

Buffy looked impressed. "No way," she said, reading the name. "Catherine Madison! Get out of here with your bad self!"

"Her nickname was "Catherine The Great"," said Amy a bit wistfully. "she took that team and made them tri-county champions. Nobody has ever done that, before or since. She and my Dad were homecoming king and queen, got married right after graduation."

"That's kinda romantic," said Buffy. Santana nodded.

"Yeah," scoffed Amy. "Well, he was a big loser. Never made any money. Took off with Miss Trailer Trash 1993 when I was 12."

"Ok," said Santana, exchanging an uncomfortable glance with Buffy. "That part is less romantic."

My folks are split up too," said Buffy with sympathy.

"Drag, huh," said Amy, still staring at the trophy. "He left my Mom with nothing. She put herself through cosmetology school, bought me everything i ever wanted, and never gained a single pound doing it."

Santana thought there was some thing a little bit strange about Amy's Ode To Catherine, but, couldn't put her finger on it, so, kept quiet as Buffy tried to console their new friend.

"She sounds great, Amy," said Buffy, also looking concerned. "But, that doesn't mean you have to, you know, lock step as far as the cheerleading thing goes. Just be...Amy."

Amy turned to them, her eyes filling with tears. "it's just..." she said. "she was the BEST, and I can't even get this body to move remotely like hers did. I choked in there. God, I choked so bad!"

Santana, again felt something was weird as Willow came up and joined them, saying "Hi Amy."

Amy wiped her eyes and tried to put on a brave face. "I gotta get changed," she said as she walked off into the girls locker room.

Willow turned to Buffy and Santana. "She ok?" she asked.

Both girls sighed and moved closer to each other unconsciously. "She's wigging about her mom," answered Buffy, indicating the photo. "the big cheer queen way back when."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, her mom's kinda..."

"Nazi like?" finished Santana for her.

"Seig heil," agreed Willow. "If she gains an ounce she padlocks the fridge and won't eat anything but broth."

"Geeze," said Buffy. It sounds like Mommie Dearest is REALLY... Mommie Dearest." Santana smiled at the adorable way Buffy put things.

Willow nodded again. "There's definitely a bitter streak,": she said. "but Amy's nice. We used to hang together in junior high. When her mom would go on a broth kick Amy'd sneak over to my house and we'd just stuff ourselves with brownies."

Buffy chuckled as Santana asked "So, any word on Amber?"

Willow pulled a paper from her bag. "Nothing thrilling," she said. "Average student, she got detention once for smoking. With a cigarette. Not all hands a smoking. Pretty normal."

Buffy looked at the paper thoughtfully. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see if anything else happens. Maybe nothing will."

Santana shook her head. "You're cute when you're optimistic,"she said making Buffy blush and Willow roll her eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Flashback: Park Avenue New York. Late Summer 1918**_

 _Santana sighed for the umpteenth time as she followed Brittany through the lobby of the upscale New York apartment building, then up to the penthouse. It had been a month since she'd been killed by a stray bullet, then risen right in front of Brittany. She'd been forced to tell the blonde her story, then been amazed at how accepting Brittany had been. The leggy blonde had, in fact, smiled and said she'd known there was something special about Santana. Britt had found her a place to hide, then, had been summoned before the base CO. Britt's reaction had cause some suspicion, and a nurse named Peggy Marshall has confirmed that she'd seen the two sneak off into a supply closet. The CO had explained to Britt she was being relieved of duty and sent home, as there was no place for that sort of immoral behavior in the army. Britt had managed to sneak Santana aboard the ship she was to return home on, and had snuck her food. Now, they were back in New York, about to meet Brittany's father._

 _"Don't worry," said Brittany squeezing Santana's hand as they stood together in the living room of the penthouse. Santana marveled at the place. The Lopez family had been rich,back in the early 1800's but this penthouse was luxurious even by their standards. "I told him all about us and our relationship,"said Brittany. "He's known i liked girls since I was 17. He's ok with it and he's going to love you."_

 _"Does he know I'm Mexican?" asked Santana, having noted the decidedly black maid who had let them in and gone to fetch Mr. Pierce._

 _Brittany rolled her eyes. "No, Santana," she said sarcastically. "the last name "Lopez" was NO clue whatsoever. Now RELAX!"_

 _Santana took a deep breath ad Mr. Pierce walked in. Santana could immediately see where Brittany had gotten her height, the man was nearly a full foot taller than Santana was. She judged the man must be nearly 60, his formerly blonde hair now white, his blue eyes intelligent, but, they also had a gentleness to them. Those eyes both lit up and filled with happy tears as he saw Brittany._

 _He stepped forward with his arms out "Come here, Baby," he choked out as Brittany threw herself into his arms._

 _"Daddy," was all she said as the two hugged. Santana, for a moment, considered leaving, feeling like she was intruding on a very private moment. But, the two disengaged and walked over towards her._

 _"You must be the lucky young lady who captured my Brittany's heart," he said, surprisingly warmly. He held out his hand and Santana shook it. "Gordon Pierce," he said. Their eyes met, and Santana saw that, in a way, they were kindred spirits._

 _Either would do anything for Brittany._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Sir," she said, but Brittany interrupted her._

 _"Daddy," she said, moving to stand next to Santana. "I want you to meet Santana Maria Bianca Lopez." She reached out and took Santana's hand and gazed adoringly at her. "The love of my life."_

 _ **end flashback**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale California. 1997. The quad, just after lunch.**

It was quite a crowd gathered just after lunch to see the results of the cheerleader tryouts. Buffy looked to Santana and Cordelia and said "Ready to step into the fray?" They all stepped up to Amy who was just standing there.

"I can't take this," she muttered to no one in particular.

Willow Xander and Jesse walked up to them. Willow looked a little irritated, Xander, nervous and Jesse amused. They saw the crowd and the four girls trying to worm their way in.

They shared a look and turned to the girls. "Spot us, we're going in," Xander gallantly told the girls.

Jesse turned to Cordelia. "If I don't make it out," he said dramatically, handing her something. "Keep this as a memory of me." He turned and he and Xander dove into the throng.

The other girls gathered around Cordelia to see what Jesse had given her. She shook her head. "it's a Popeye watch, you dork!" she called after him, her tone disdainful but her eyes full of an affectionate amusement.

Buffy shook her head as she marveled at the change in Cordelia's attitude about Jesse. "He's all yours," she said.

"And you can KEEP him," added Santana, bumping elbows with her.

Cordelia blushed. "Knock it off you two," she was pretty clear that she was still trying to determine if her new feelings for Jesse were gratitude for him saving her from Darryl, or if it was something more real.

Xander and Jesse came walking back, Xander rubbing his chest.

"Man,' said Jesse. "We gotta start testing for steroids. Those girls are DANGEROUS!"

"One of them punched me in the chest!" whined Xander.

"Oh hush," said Cordelia. "Count your blessings that you survived and tell us the results."

Jesse beamed at her. "You're in," he said. She squealed and jumped into his arms, the two sharing a tight hug.

The other three girls turned to Xander, who also beamed. "Not only did you three make it," he said. "But you're the first, second and third alternates." He indicated Buffy, Santana, and Amy in turn. He seemed totally astounded when Amy's face fell and she ran off. he just turned to Buffy and said," and what better way to celebrate than a romantic drive through for two at..."

"Excuse us,"said Buffy as she and Santana followed Amy.

"What?" asked Xander. Willow and Cordelia each whapped him on a shoulder.

"Xander," said Willow exasperatedly. "Alternates are the people who DIDN'T get in!"

"They just fill in if something happens to one of the girls that did," added Cordelia. "Like an understudy."

Xander looked totally disgusted with himself as he watched Buffy and Santana go off after Amy. "For I am Xander," he said. "King Of Cretins and all lesser Cretin's must kneel before me."

Jesse clapped him on the arm. "All hail the king," he said.

Cordelia scoffed. "Please, you're lucky to be the court Jester of Cretins!"

Buffy and Santana walked up to a crying Amy. Buffy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey,"said Santana, who was disappointed, but not as upset as the other two. "At least it's over."

"Know what I think we shoulld do about it?" asked Buffy. "Brownie pig out. My house. Now."

Amy shook her head. "How many more hours a day can I practice?" she asked, seeming to ramble. "What more can I do? This would NEVER have happened to my Mom!" She shook her head again and walked off.

Buffy and Santana shared a look and watched her go, both feeling helpless.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That evening, in a darkened attic, a robed figure knelt before a bubbling cauldron. The walls were adorned with witchcraft paraphernalia. The floor was dominated by a large pentagram.

The robed figure reached over and picked up a brunette barbie style doll from a nearby table. The doll was in a cheerleader costume. The figure held a pink headband in the other hand, identical to the one Cordelia had worn earlier. "Lords of darkness," came a hissing voice from the figure. "Lords of night. Accept thy supplicants sacrifice..." The figure wrapped the headband around the dolls face, tighter and tighter. "Reap thy vengeance with keen and cruel might. Send thy sudden darkness out of darkest night."

With that, the figure threw the doll right into the boiling, viscous green liquid in the cauldron.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Santana knocked at the kitchen door to the Summers' house. Buffy opened the door with a surprised but happy look on her face. "Santana!" she said. Santana had walked her home after patrol one night so, Buffy was not surprised Santana knew where she lived, just, hadn't been expecting her. She motioned for her to come in. "I wasn't expecting you."

Santana smirked at Buffy's not giving her an actual invitation. "I was in the neighborhood and thought we'd walk to school together,'she said, not adding that the manor house she'd rented was not really on the way to school for her. Duncan had taught Santana how to build a new identity for herself every so often, and she'd made herself into 17 year old Santana Lopez, who had been left back a year when she missed too much school caring for her ailing grandmother, also named Santana. Santana had thought that bit was brilliant. The "ailing grandmother" was her previous identity, who had raised Santana, on paper at least, since her parents died when she was twelve. Santana managed to hack into some computers and establish this identity, having had the grandmother die and will everything to Santana, who was now an emancipated teen, as she had no other family. Luckily, she'd done this in Sunnydale, where people never seemed to check up on that stuff.

"Very cool," said Buffy heading to gather her books. Just then, her mother came in.

"Hey, look what I found," she said, carrying a book. She stopped and noticed Santana. "Oh, hello."

"Mom," said Buffy. "This is my new friend, Santana Lopez. San, this is my mom, Mrs. Joyce Summers."

Santana stepped forward and shook Joyce's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Summers," she said.

Joyce smiled. "You too, Santana," she said. "Buffy's told me a lot about your group. I understand you moved here about when we did. I'm glad you girls both had someone else who was new to sort of, latch onto."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What have you got there, Mom?" she asked.

"Oh," said Joyce, remembering the book. "It's my junior year yearbook." She opened the book and sat it down on the table. "Oh look, there I am!"

Santana laughed softly as Buffy rolled her eyes at the picture. "Mom," she whined. "I've accepted that, for me to be here, you must have had sex at least one time in your life. But I am NOT ready to accept the fact that you had Farrah hair!"

"This is actually Gidget hair," said Santana looking at the picture. "You looked beautiful Mrs. Summers."

Joyce gave her a smile and a nod. "Thank you,"she said. She turned to Buffy. "I was just thinking that, since cheerleading didn't work out, maybe you should look into joining the yearbook staff. I did it and it was a lot of fun."

"Yeah," said Buffy, obviously not convinced. "NOT really my thing, Mom."

"I was photo editor," said Joyce. "I got to be on every page. It made me look a lot more popular than I actually was."

Buffy scoffed. "Mom, have you SEEN the yearbook kids?" she asked. "NERDS pick on them."

"Some of the best times I had in high school were on the yearbook staff," said Joyce,a bit defensively.

Santana looked back and forth, sensing a fight brewing.

"This just in, Mom," snapped Buffy. "I'm not YOU. I'm into my own thing!"

Joyce was also getting exasperated. "Well, you own thing got you kicked out pf your old school," she said without even thinking about Santana being in the room. And we had to move here to find a decent school that would take you."

Santana winced, both at the harsh words and the hurt look on Buffy's face as she grabbed up her books and left.

"Honey," Joyce said as Buffy turned to leave. She looked at Santana imploringly.

Santana was enraged. She knew Joyce had no idea about Buffy being the Slayer, but she couldn't believe Joyce had done that to her, and in front of Santana. "Mrs. Summers," she said. "I wasn't there in LA with you, but I DO know that disappointing you and Mr. Summers is the thing Buffy regrets most. Buffy is a wonderful, special girl. I know she's made some mistakes, but, maybe you should try and appreciate her a little more." She turned and went to try and do some damage control.

Joyce watched as Santana left. "I like her," she said to herself. Then she got disgusted with herself for how she'd treated Buffy. "Nice parenting form," she muttered. "A little shaky on the dismount!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jesse was concerned. He hadn't seen Cordelia yet this morning. Granted, Cordy wasn't the worlds most enthusiastic student, but she was usually punctual. As he walked to the area where Cordy's locker was, he saw Xander and Willow up ahead of him. He sped up a bit to join them, they seemed to be having a conversation.

"You're not invisible to Buffy," Willow was saying.

Xander shook his head. "It's worse than that even," he said. Jesse stepped up to joining them, all three exchanging a quick "Hey" before Xander continued. "I don't know, it's like I'm part of the scenery. Like an old shoe or a rug that you walk on every day, but you never really see. Like a...a.." He didn't seem to be able to think of another metaphor.

Jesse shook his head, but, he wasn't sure if he was shaking his head at Xander or if it was more at himself because, just a couple of weeks ago, he was the same. Well, not exactly the same. He had managed to get up the gumption to ask Cordelia out, or to dance, and been repeatedly shot down. But now, well, he didn't know exactly WHAT he and Cordy were, but, they were at LEAST friends now. No, he was more shaking his head at Xander's apparent cluelessness. Jesse saw the sparks between Buffy and Santana, and had more exposure to Santana than Xander did. Every time they had a training session, the first thing Santana did was ask about Buffy. It was pretty clear to the newly risen immortal that the two girls were well on their way to becoming an item. Xander didn't have a chance. He sighed and returned his attention to the conversation.

Willow seemed to have picked her own metaphor as she held out a pen, one end of it well chewed, as Willow was one of those people who sometimes chewed her pen when she was concentrating. "Like an old pen," she was saying. "that's all chewed up, and you know you should throw it out, but you don't. Not because you like it all that much, but, you so used to it and..." Jesse snickered at another Willow Rant.

"Will," interrupted Xander. "That's exactly the point, and please, let's not drive it through my head like a railroad spike." He looked like he was making a decision. "What i need to do...what I'm going to do... is just what you said..."

Willow stepped over to one of the trash cans. "Throw the pen away?" she asked, dropping her pen in the trash. "Forget about Buffy?"

Jesse could see that Willow was into that idea. Huh. He'd never picked up on it before, but, now, it seemed like Willow had a thing for Xander. As he thought about it, the signs had always been there, but, he'd been as in the dark as his best bud had been.

"No," said Xander. "What i have to do...what I'm GOING to do...is man up and actually ask Buffy out. No more ID bracelets, subtle innuendo, or Polaroids outside her bedroom window late at night." Jesse and Willow both gave him a look. "THAT was a joke to relieve the tension because here she comes!" He indicated Buffy and Santana walking their way from the opposite end of the hallway. Jesse noticed that Cordelia was at a locker halfway between them, trying to work the lock. She seemed to miss it at first, then her fingers found it. Buffy and Santana walked past her distractedly, Buffy with an odd look on her face.

"I know I'M relieved," Willow muttered to him.

"At least this way he's not bothering US," said Jesse distractedly. There was something about the way Cordelia was moving that had him worried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana had tried to help, but Buffy was still reeling from what her mother had said before they'd left. She barely noticed Cordelia as they passed her, but, Santana's looking back made her look back and Cordy, confused. She was so distracted she practically walked right into Xander.

"Buffy, hey," Xander said he gave Santana a look. "Santana, can I talk to Buffy alone for a minute?" he said, Buffy thought he had an edge to his voice but was too busy watching Cordelia to really think about it.

"Sure," said Santana, shrugging, joining Willow and Jesse a short ways away."

"Buffy," said Xander. "Would you like to..."

"Is that even Cordelia's locker?" Buffy asked. Her Slayer hearing picking up Santana asking the same question.

"No," Jesse answered Santana. "it's not."

"I don't know," said Xander, not really caring. " What I'm asking here is, accompany me Friday night..."

Buffy wasn't really paying attention. She saw Cordelia give up on the locker in frustration and walk away, bumping into several other students as she did. "Hang on, Xander," she said, interrupting him. "I need to... look, we can pick this up later, right?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just took off after Cordelia. Santana and Jesse, obviously having noticed the same thing, were right in step with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana was also worried about Cordelia. The girl was usually so graceful and today, she seemed totally clumsy and out of it. the three followed her from a distance, exiting the school and seeing her walk up to Mr Poole, the drivers ed teacher, and two other students. Cordelia and Mr. Poole seemed to have a discussion, and he motioned towards the car, then he climbed into the passenger seat as the other two students climbed into the back. Cordelia seemed to sigh and climbed into the drivers seat.

The car started, and suddenly shot backwards and into a pole. She heard shouting from within the car, then the car suddenly screeched forward, shouted instructions coming from Mr. Poole the whole time.

Now Santana was REALLY worried. According to Jesse, Santana had failed drivers ed twice, but, she couldn't be THIS bad. Could she? The car went into a skid, running over several pylons, the going onto the grass and heading towards the street. Santana exchanged a look with Buffy and Jesse and all three took off running as screams erupted from the car.

Wheels screeched and horns honked as Cordelia';s car careened into the busy street. The car went across the street and came to a skidding stop half on the sidewalk half in the road. Other cars swerved around it and honked. At some shouting from Mr. Poole, he and the other two students exited the car and ran. Cordelia stumbled her way out of the car and walked...

Right into the street! Santana saw a UPS truck heading towards her, too fast to stop in time.

"CORDY!" screamed Jesse as he put on a burst of speed and ran past Buffy and Santana. Both were faster than Jesse, but, adrenaline can do some wonderful things. Jess ran across the grass, and onto the sidewalk as the UPS drive hit his breaks, still heading right towards Cordelia. Jesse jumped onto the hood of a parked car and launched himself right at Cordelia, tackling her and sending them both out of harms way as the truck screeched past. Byt the time Santana and Buffy got there, they were both sitting on the ground, Jesse cradling Cordelia in his arms.

"What's happening?" Cordelia was sobbing as Jesse stroked her back. "I can;t see anything! Jesse, is that you?"

"It's me, Cordy," he answered. "it's ok.. you're gonna be ok."

"Oh God," said Buffy pointing to Cordelia. Santana looked to see Cordelia's eyes gaze over to a murky white.

"What's happening to me?" she sobbed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was proud of it. It's similar to the episode, but, I THINK I kept it interesting. Please, read and review.


	10. Chapter 9 The Witch Part 3

**Chapter Nine The Witch pt 3**

 _ **Flashback A cemetery in New York, 1930**_

 _Santana stood before the gravestone, sadly reading the inscription._

 _Gordon Robert Pierce_

 _July 1 1860-April 19 1930_

 _Beloved Father and Father-in-law_

 _Vaya Con Dios. Until we meet again._

 _Next to it, of course, was a stone for Brittany's mother, but Santana had never felt the woman, so, all she ever felt looking at her stone was sadness for Brittany and Gordon. But, Gordon...Santana had lost both of her parents before her execution, then later, learned of her brother's death. Even though she'd had to ;eave when she died and then rose, she'd kept tabs on him. She'd made and lost friends over her time as an Immortal, but, never stayed in one place long enough to develop a sense of family. Well, except for Duncan, but, often a decade or more would go between meetings. Until she'd met Brittany._

 _The beautiful gentle blonde had totally captured her heart, then, when they'd gone to live with Gordon, she'd found herself drawn to him as well. He'd treated her well, probably better than he would have if she'd been male, and over the last twelve years, the two had grown to love each other almost as much as they both loved Brittany. He truly treated her like his daughter in law. In their own way, they'd been nearly as close as Gordon and Brittany, and Santana grieved him just as much._

 _Santana smiled as she remembered an argument they'd had shortly before he died. Gordon had wanted to be acknowledged as Santana's father-in-law on his gravestone, but she'd argued. Most people were aware of the relationship the two girls had, and though there was a lot of prejudice about that sort of thing, Gordon was influential enough to keep people off their backs, so long as they didn't flaunt it, and Santana had felt like they'd be flaunting it if they put that on the gravestone. Gordon had won, of course. He won most arguments, but, that was mostly because Santana loved him too much to not give in._

 _As the tears started, Santana looked over and saw Brittany standing by the car. They'd each agreed to allow the other a few moments alone to say goodbye, Brittany having gone first. As always, the sight of Brittany made her heart feel lighter, and Santana turned back to the gravestone._

 _"Bye...Dad," she whispered softly as she turned and went to join her love._

 _ **end flashback**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Sunnydale High School 1997 The Library.**

"Witchcraft. Blinding your enemies to disorient and disable them is a classic."

Santana was pulled out of her memories by Rupert Giles' voice. The Watcher placed a bulky old tome on the table in front of her, Buffy, Willow, and Xander. On one of the pages in front of them was an engraving of a group of witches gathered in a sacred circle.

"Man," said Xander, rubbing the back of his neck. First it's vampires, now witches. No wonder you can still afford a home in Sunnydale."

Giles looked perpelxed. "But, why would someone want to hurt Cordelia?" he puzzled.

"Maybe because they MET her?" muttered Willow. She then looked up and blushed at the amused look Buffy gave her. "Did I say that out loud?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "She's not THAT bad," she said. "Well, not anymore." Since they'd both joined Buffy's "Scooby Gang" as Xander called them, Santana had gotten closer to Cordelia than the others had, except for Jesse, of course, and felt the need to defend her.

"Even so," said Buffy, her hand resting unconsciously on Santana's forearm. Santana noticed that every so often, Xander seemed to stare at that. "Cordelia HAS made a few enemies."

"But then why was Amber set ablaze," asked Giles.

"Yeah,' said Xander. "it's not like they hang or anything."

"They were both cheerleaders," said Buffy, exchanging a thoughtful look with Santana.

"Somebody doesn't like cheerleaders?" asked Giles, looking puzzled.

"Somebody LIKES cheerleading," said Santana. A little TOO much."

"Amy," said Willow.

"Amy," agreed Buffy and Santana together.

"So, we're going with Amy," said Xander, unnecessarily.

"You weren't there when we talked to her," said Buffy, indicating herself and Santana. "She's desperate to get on that team."

"We got the idea she'd do ANYTHING to make her Mom's dream come true," added Santana.

Santana snickered as Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do let me see if i have this straight," he said. "You think this person is casting these horrible disfiguring spells, so she can become a cheerleader?"

"Your point being?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.

"Priorities, really," answered Giles. " If I had the power of the black arts, I'd set my sights a little higher than making the pep squad." Santana nodded.

"You are seriously underestimating the pressure a parent can put on you,". Buffy said, a little too vehemently. "If you're not a picture perfect carbon copy of them, they tend to wig."

Santana moved her hand to squeeze Buffy's, remembering the episode with Buffy's mother that morning. "It's ok, Slayer," she whispered so only Buffy could hear. Buffy gave her a grateful smile.

"And cheerleading WAS kinda Mrs. Madison's last hurrah," added Willow.

"We gotta stop her," said Xander, a little excitedly. "We need to grab her and..."

"Let's be sure she's our witch before arousing her suspicions," said Giles. "If Amy IS our witch, she's clearly capable of some pretty nasty things."

Buffy stood and started pacing. "ok,' she said. "You're a teenage girl, desperate to make the cheer team and please your mom, so you turn to witchcraft. What's the first thing you do?"

Willow's eyes lit up. "You check out books on witchcraft!" she said excitedly, getting up and going over to the computer.

Xander scoffed, looking oddly nervous to Santana. "No!" he said. "That's the last thing you do. You never leave a paper trail. Don't waste your time with that"

"It'll just take a minutes," said Willow, typing.

"We don't HAVE a minute," said Xander. "Cheerleader's lives are in danger. BUFFY'S life is in danger!" He grabbed Buffy and tried to hustle her out.

"What are you doing?" asked Buffy, pulling free. "Get off me!"

Xander grabbed her again. "You were the first alternative," he explained. You're on the team now that Cordelia is blind. You could be next. We have to get you to a safe house. I'll take you to mine."

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Xander's arm, pulling him away from Buffy. "A) Buffy doesn't look like she wants her paws all over her," she snarled protectively. "B) A spell can find Buffy just as quickly at your house as it could at hers. And C), I'M the second alternative, before Amy, so, I could be in danger too, thank you SO much for your concern!"

Xander snatched his arm out of her grasp and turned on Santana. "Stay out of this, Lopez," he snarled.

Giles sighed and moved between them. "Children..." he said exasperatedly.

Santana started to push past him. "Do you have a problem with me, Harris?" she asked him challengingly.

Xander was about to respond when Willow's voice piped up. "Xander," she called.

"Yeah?" asked Xander, turning to her. Buffy moved up next to Santana with a "what was THAT?" look. Santana just shook her head.

Willow read from the computer screen, an amused look on her face. " "Witches- Historic Roots To Modern Practices", checked out by Alexander Harris."

Buffy and Santana moved over to read over Willow's shoulder. ""The Pagan Rites"," read Buffy. "Checked out by Alexander..."

"Ok ok," interrupted Xander, blushing. "it's not what you think."

"You like to look at the semi-nude engravings?" asked Santana, cheekily."

"Oh, ok,' said Xander, looking at the floor. "I guess it IS what you're thinking."

Giles sighed, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "We'll need a conclusive test anyway," he said. He started flipping through a book. "There should be one...Aha! Here we are. The ducking stool! We throw Amy in a pond. If the water rejects her, she's a witch, if she drowns, she's innocent!" He looked up to see the looks on their faces and realized what he'd just said. "Yes, w-well, some of my books are, are a little...outdated."

"Ya THINK?" quipped Buffy exchanging smirks with Santana.

He turned to another book and quickly found something. "aha. This is more like it," he said. "A potion. We'll need some of her hair, some quick silver...aqua fortis..."

"That's just mercury and nitric acid,' she said. "We can get that in the science lab."

" "Heat ingredients and apply to witch"," read Giles. "if a spell has been cast within the last forty eight hours, the witches skin will turn blue." Oh, you'll need some eye of newt as well."

"Of course," muttered Xander as they all got up to leave. "What ELSE would we need?"

Buffy and Santana hung back from Xander and Willow as they left the room. "Where's Jesse?" Buffy asked Santana.

Santana chuckled. "The big dork has barely left Cordelia's side," she said, shaking her head affectionately. "I spoke to Mrs. Chase and she said he's been waiting on her hand and foot. I think he even tried to help her in the bathroom."

Both girls laughed as they walked down the hall, shoulders barely touching.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xander sat on the stool in science class, holding a scalpel and staring at a frog. Giles had said a frog's eye was basically the same thing as a newts, but, somehow practiotioners of witchcraft had gotten it in their heads the eye HAD to be from a newt. He moved the scalpel closer to the frog, then away again, for some reason, unable to actually remove the things eye. he halfheartedly listened to the science teacher, Dr. Gregory, give instructions behind him. Dr Gregory was a kindly man, but, he was quite the stickler for actually doing your work. Nazi!

"Those on track one may begin their dissections," he said. "Those on track two, add your hydrochloric acid and your ammonium hydroxide to your beakers..."

Willow, who like Xander, was on track one, walked up to him as he lowered the scalpel again. "I can't," he said, resignedly.

Willow rolled her eyes and took the scalpel from him. She made a quick, neat incision. "There,' she said brightly. "One eye of newt."

Xander looked at her in awe. "Wow," he said. "You have got a killer streak I've never seen before. Remind me never to cross you."

Willow gave him her sweet Willow smile and said in a bright, chipper voice," You better not. Because then I'd have to carve you up into neat little pieces."

Xander gulped a bit and took the scalpel respectfully. "How's Buffy coming with the hair?" They both looked to see Buffy, who was on track two, walking towards Amy. She stopped and exchanged a few words with Lishanne, then continued on to Amy. Xander snickered as Amy looked at her like she was a simple minded child, then said something back to her. After nodding and saying something else, Buffy pretended to drop her pen next to Amy's purse, then she knelt down and as she was picking up her pen, quickly pulled some hair from the hairbrush that was sticking out of the purse. Xander got a bit nervous when Amy gave Buffy a Look. Had Amy seen the hair grab?" Luckily, though, Buffy was able to make her way back over to he and Willow. She handed the hair to Willow, who added the hair to the chemical mix boiling on the Bunsen burner.

"Wave to the nice with," Xander said through his teeth as Amy glanced over at them.

The beaker cooled quickly, and Willow handed it to Buffy. "All set," she said. "What's the plan?"

Buffy took the beaker and scrunched up her nose. "Spill it on her and try to make it look like an accident," answered Buffy. Willow rolled her eyes. "What? There's only so many ways you can do something like this!" She gave them a defensive look and walked over to Amy's table.

"We're right behind you," Xander said to her. "only...further back."

"Lishanne," Dr Gregory was saying. "Can you tell me why the chemicals have this reaction?"

Xander watched, tensely, as Buffy walked up to Amy. She pretended to stumble a bit, looking very natural to Xander, and spileld a few drops of the liquid on Amy, who never noticed, she seemed to be watching something else. Buffy looked up and Xander than nodded, but Willow grabbed his arm and gestrued in the direction Amy was looking. Both Xander and Buffy turned.

Lishanne, her back to all of them, was trembling, her hands went up to her face, and she totally freaked and spun around.

"Lishanne, are you..." said Dr Gregory.",,,,Oh my God!"

Lishanne had no mouth!

Xander watched as Lishanne stumbled around, upsetting various science equipment, and grabbed the first person she could. Amy. Amy looked terrified and backed away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shortly, after class, Santana, who'd had a different class, walked up to the three of them.

"Did you see?" Xander said. "Amy was as freaked as the rest of us!"

"So, she's not the witch?" Willow asked.

"What's up?" asked Santana. Buffy quickly filled her in.

"The test was positive," Buffy said, answering Willow's question. "Amy is definitely our Sabrina. I just think she doesn't realize what she's doing."

"Maybe we should talk to her," Santana said.

Buffy thought a moment. "I think we should talk to her MOM," she said, determinedly. I'm wondering if Mrs. Madison knows just WHAT she's created."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy stomped up the steps to her house. She felt the mystic energy as she entered. She was PISSED. she looked around the living room as she closed the door behind her. "Where are you?" she asked. "Hiding? I know you can't leave."

Her mother walekd into the room, looking disheveled, wearing old clothes that were practically rags. "I was just cleaning the kitchen," she said, defensively, cringing back away from Amy.

Amy nodded and looked thoughtful. "I should be on that team by now," she muttered darkly. Instead, Miss Buffy and her friends are sneaking around...stealing bits of my hair..." She stopped and looked down at her hand. In it was an ID bracelet. She looked at it and read the words "Yours Always".

"I was going to spare her and Santana,' said Amy. "They were nice to me. But now..." She looked at Catherine and tossed her book bag on the couch. "I have a history paper due,' she said. "Write it. I'll be upstairs."

Catherine nodded as Amy left, looking terrified.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	11. NOT A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

Hello my readers,

I mentioned this in my profile, but, as not everybody reads profiles, I am doing a special non chapter in each of my stories so you know what is up.

I am not abandoning any of my stories, but, my personal life has gone a little crazy lately. I've always spent a lot of time taking care of my wife, who is disabled, and lately, her mother too. Things have been extra bad with my mother in law lately, and I've spent the last three weekends running errands for her. So, not only am I having little time for writing, but, often, when I do, I'm just too tired or brain fried to write.

And, if that weren't enough, my Dad has COPD (Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease), basically, problems with his lungs. He's in the final stages of this disease, which means, there is no telling how much longer he has. He lives three hours away. As a result of this, I'll be visiting him on the weekends sometimes, and, as I have no laptop, I won't be able to write when I am up there. Weekends are my prime time for writing.

So, I repeat, I am not abandoning any of my stories. Nor am I putting any of them on hiatus. I'm still trying to write when I can, but, updates are likely to come a lot more slowly. I know there are people chomping at the bit to find out what happens next in some of them and I am truly sorry for this. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do. I hope you know how much I truly do appreciate you all. I hope nobody gets bored and goes away because of this.

I hope life is treating you all well.

Bill, AKA DaBillmann.


	12. Chapter 10 The Witch Pt 4

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my Dad. I mentioned in the last "chapter" I wasn't going to have as much time for writing because he was sick. Well, he passed away on May 3rd, the day after I posted that. My Dad was the greatest man I'll ever know. He was an amateur writer himself, mostly poems, though he hadn't written in years. He'd read some of what I posted here last summer, and he told me "I was very proud. You're better than i ever was". So, this chapter is for you Dad. I love you.**

 **Chapter Ten The Witch Pt 4**

"So, how's Cordelia?" Willow asked Jesse as they and Xander walked into the gym to watch the cheerleaders practice. Xander barely heard them as he scanned the girls, looking for Buffy. There she was, situated between Santana, of course, and Lisa, the head cheerleader. Buffy seemed happy, bouncing around, doing the moves perfectly, but out of sync with the rest of the girls. Well, Santana was out of sync too, her performance was sorta lackluster, and she had a morose look on her face.

"The same," said Jesse, worriedly. "I wanted to stay with her again today, but my Mom insisted I go to school."

"You really couldn't do much there anyway," said Willow, giving the young Immortal's shoulder a squeeze.

"Ok," shouted Lisa. "Let's try that again. Santana, try a little energy this time. And 1-2-3-4."

"Turn the music up!" shouted a rather giddy Buffy as they started their routine. She nudged Santana who halfheartedly followed.

"OW!" yelled Lisa as Buffy stomped on her foot. "Get it together, Buffy! We have a game in less than four hours. God! What is with you two today?"

"Willow! Xander! Jesse!" Buffy shouted happily, just noticing them. "San! Look! Our buds are here! I love our Buds! Hi guys!" Santana followed her gaze, managing a half-hearted wave.

"Is it just me or is Buffy a little looped?" asked Xander as the girls started again.

"And Santana is totally out of it," added Jesse. "She looks like she's about to cry. I've never seen her like that."

Willow just watched worriedly as the cheerleaders began a series of assisted cartwheels. "Guys," she said. "We better get Buffy out of there. Santana too."

"Yeah, added Xander, as it came to Buffy's turn to assist Lisa in her cartwheel. "Before Buffy..."

Buffy over-threw Lisa, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Hurts someone," finished Jesse. as Santana ran over to Lisa.

"Did i do that?" asked Buffy, joining them.

"Oh God," said Santana, suddenly in tears. "You KILLED her! Now we'll never get to..."

She was interrupted by Lisa standing and pushing both girls back ."You are both SO out of here!" she exclaimed angrily as Xander, Willow and Jesse came up. Xander and Jesse each took one of Buffy's arms as Willow put her arms around Santana, who buried her face in Willow's shoulder.

"It's not their fault," Willow protested.

"They're on...medication," finished Xander.

"Obviously not nearly enough!" snapped Lisa. She looked over and saw Amy and a girl named Cathy standing there, the last two alternates. She sighed. "Congratulations you two. You just made cheerleaders."

"Wait, you don't want HER," said Buffy, pointing to Amy. "She's a w..."

"A WISE choice indeed," said Xander, covering Buffy's mouth with his hand. He and Jesse pulled a struggling Buffy out of the gym as Willow helped a weeping Santana.

Outside, realization hit Buffy. "We just got kicked off the team, didn't we?" she asked. Santana just cried harder.

"I don't think it's your fault," said Xander, exchanging very worried looks with Jesse as Willow awkwardly patted Santana's back.

"Of course you don't," said Buffy, leaning into Xander, and hugging him. "You're my friend. My Xander shaped friend. Do you know why I love you so much?"

"I don't feel too good," Santana mumbled into Willow's shoulder.

"We gotta get these two to..." started Jesse.

"Wait," interrupted Xander. "Let Buffy speak."

Buffy beamed at him. "I'll tell you," she said. "You're not like other guys at all."

"Well," began Xander, modestly.

"You are totally and completely one of the girls!" said Buffy. "I'm THAT comfortable with you!"

Jesse smirked at Xander as Xander looked like he had just been kneed in the vitals. "Greeeeeeat," he drolled.

"Guys!" said Willow, as Santana suddenly collapsed into her arms.

Buffy started wobbling as Xander and Jesse looked over at Willow and Santana. "Oh God," she said. "Now I don't feel..." she collapsed into Xanders arms.

Xander picked Buffy up in his arms as Jesse went over and took Santana off of Willow's hands and the three carried their friends to the only place they could think of.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We've gotta get them to a hospital," said Willow, a very short time later, in the library. Buffy was sitting in a chair, with ehr head back, Willow holding a damp cloth to her forehead. Santana seemed to be in worse shape than Buffy. They had placed her lying down on a table, also with a damp cloth on her forehead. She was practically unconscious. Xander and Jesse paced nearby, nervously.

"They can't help them," said Giles, taking Santana's pulse. "This is a chaos bloodstone spell. It hits the body hard, like drinking a quart of alchohol,then it e-eradicates the, uh, the immune system." He looked at his two charges with concern. Not only was he Buffy's Watcher, but, the council had recently assigned him the job of chronicling Santana's exploits, as her former Watcher had died a few years ago, and no new Watcher had yet been assigned thanks to a bureaucratic snafu.

"The same spell?" asked Jesse. "Then why were they acting so differently? And why is Santana worse off than Buffy?"

Giles pursed his lips, thoughtfully. People react differently to being intoxicated," he said. "Some get extremely happy, some get belligerant, some get weepy. I suspect Buffy is a happy, bubbly drunk whilst Santana is a weepy one. And while Santana is an Immortal, Buffy is The Slayer. She naturally fights things like this off better than even an Immortal does."

"A vengeance spell," repeated Xander. "like she's trying to get even with them?"

"Because we know she's a witch," said Buffy, softly. Santana moaned.

"Y-yes," said Giles. "The others she just wanted out of the running. You two she intends to, er..."

"Kill," finished Buffy.

"How much time do we have?" asked Willow, softly. Jesse moved over to Santana and took her hand.

"Oh,' stammered Giles. "Well, I'm sure we, er..."

"The truth," interrupted Buffy. "Please."

Giles looked down at the floor. "For you, a couple of hours," he answered. "Three at the most."

Buffy sat up straight, leaning a bit on Willow. "And Santana?"

Giles looked genuinely stricken. "There's no way to know."

"How do we reverse the spell?" asked Jesse.

"Well," said Giles removing hsi glasses and rubbing his eyes.,. "I've been researching that, and, uh, we can reverse al lthe spells if we, um, can jsut lay our hands on Amy's spell book."

"What if we can;t get it?" asked Willow, now even more worried.

"W-well," said Giles. "The other solution is to, um, cut off the witches head."

"Show of hands," said Xander raising his hand. Jesse followed suit.

"It's not Amy's fault," said Buffy, weakly. "She only became a witch to survive her mother."

Xander shook his head. "I don't CARE why," he said. "I just care that you go on breathing."

"Santana too,"said Jesse with an edge.

Xander looked over at his best bud, aghast. He had his problems with Santana, but of course he didn't wish her dead. He'd just been so worried about Buffy he had, well, forgotten Santana. he reached over and clasped Jesse's shoulder. "Santana too," he said. "Of COURSE."

"Giles," said Buffy. "Where would her spell book be?"

"Oh,' said Giles. "she needs a-a sacred place. A pentagram and a-a-a-a-a-a large pot."

"Her home" said Buffy, looking even paler. " Ok. Help me up." Willow and Xander rushed over to do just that. "We'll go to her house and get her book."

"Ok, we'll go with you," said Willow.

"Uh, no," said Buffy, taking charge. "Somebody needs to stay with Santana." She looked pointedly at Willow,then to Xander and Jesse. "Jesse, carry Santana to the couch in Giles' office. She'll be more comfortable there. Then you and Xander keep an eye on Amy."

Giles took Buffy off of Willow and Xanders hands. "And keep her away from the science lab. We'll need to go there to cast the counter spells."

Jesse paused as he walked by them. Buffy reached out and ran her fingers through Santana's hair, then kissed her on her forehead. "Hold tight," she whispered to her. "I'll take care of this."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Flashback: Oregon, 1947.**_

 _Santana sat and held Brittany withered two had been together for thirty years now. It had been seventeen years since Gordon Pierce had died, and afterwards, Brittany had retired, selling off most of the stock in her father's business, and the two had relocated to Oregon. They lived in a large house, surrounded by woods so they could have their privacy. They had a maid, a woman named Anna, who was a few years younger than Brittany, who seemed to accept their relationship. In fact, Anna called them "Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce."_

 _Brittany was 65 now, and, through clever use of makeup and a wig, Santana had managed to make herself look like she was only a few years younger. 65 was old, but they should have had several years left, as Britt had always kept herself in good shape. Unfortunately, five years go, she had come down with cancer. Santana had spent the last five years caring for her. She'd watched the beautiful, vibrant blonde wither and weaken, but, she never lsot that special spark that was Brittany. As she sat, and held her hand, Santana knew Brittany was dying._

 _Brittany opened her eyes and smiled softly as Santana pulled her hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Hey Beautiful," whispered Santana softly._

 _Brittany laughed weakly. "You don't need to keep calling me that," she said. "I know how I look."_

 _"YOU, my Love, look as beautiful as the day I met you," said Santana. "Sure, there are some wrinkles, and you are as thin as a twig and your breasts are sagging, but, you are still the same Brittany S. Pierce I fell in love with, and you will never be anything less than exquisite in my eyes."_

 _Brittany smiled at her. "You still have the same smooth tongue as ever," she said softly. "maybe you could show me it is still as talented as ever?" she winked naughtily._

 _Santana chuckled softly. "Baby, you're much too weak," she said. She looked at Britt thoughtfully. "Baby, are you ever angry at me that I stayed young all these years?"_

 _Brittany smiled. "Never," she whispered. "I've never once begrudged you your continued youth. And you've never stopped telling me I was still beautiful." She gripped Santana's hand more tightly. "Sanny, I'm scared." she said._

 _Santana climbed up on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm right here, Love," she said. They both knew it was about time. "I will hold you in my arms until the end."_

 _They lay there like that awhile, Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder, just holding and loving each other. Brittany's breathing became shallower and shallower._

 _"Kiss me," she begged, her voice barely audible._

 _Santana leaned in and pressed her lips to Brittany's. Britt seemed to gain a little energy as she kissed Santana back. "I love you," she murmered aroudn Santana's lips._

 _"I love you too, murmured Santana, tears pouring down her face. They had prepared for this moment, but her heart was still breaking as Brittany breathed her last breath and was gone._

 _Santana held her, crying for a few moments. Then, when she had some more composure, she reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small bottle._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Duncan Macleod smiled softly as Anna opened the door. Santana had introduced him to Brittany 20 years ago, and though he'd cautioned Santana about sharing love with a mortal, he'd supported them, and been a visitor to their home, as often as he could._

 _"Mr. Duncan," said Anna. "It's almost time."_

 _Duncan sighed, sadly. Brittany was one of those special people who brightened the world just by being in it. "I thought so," he said. "Can you take me to them?"_

 _"Yes. Miss Santana gave explicit instructions that you were to be taken to them the moment you arrived," answered Anna. She led Duncan to the Master bedroom and knocked. There was no answer. "Miss Santana?" she called. Duncan nodded at her and she opened the door..._

 _...to find Santana's dead body sprawled across Brittany's, a small bottle of what had obviously been poison in her hand. Anna gasped at the sight of both women dead and fainted into Duncan's arms. He caught her and picked her up, carrying her into her own room. Then he walked back into Santana and Brittany's bedroom and looked down at them, sadly. He leaned over and kissed Brittany softly on the forehead._

 _The three of them had planned for this. Brittany had left everything to Santana, who had, in turn, left everything to her "grand daughter" also named Santana Lopez, minus a sizable amount left to Anna so she could retire in comfort. When Santana rose she would take on the identity of the younger Santana. Duncan knew a mortician who would take care of things with no question of where the second body was. Brittany would be buried between her father and an empty coffin with a headstone for Santana._

 _Suddenly, Santana sat up and gasped. She looked over at Brittany, then at Duncan, and threw herself into Duncan's arms, crying softly. Duncan held her for a few moments, stroking her hair._

 _"You need to get changed," he said softly. "Anna fainted but she would wake up in a moment. It's time for her to meet the new Santana Lopez."_

 _ **end flashback.**_

"Soon, my love," Willow heard Santana whisper, weakly. She walked over to her and knelt down by her.

"It's ok, Santana," she said, soothingly. "Buffy and Giles will fix everything.

Santana looked uncomprehendingly at her, then closed her eyes and exhaled softly.

She was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Giles pulled his old Citroen up in front of the address Willow had given them. The outside of the house was immaculately kept, lawn and shrubbery perfectly groomed. It was all a little too perfect. He helped Buffy out of the car and up to the porch. He knocked. There was no answer, but he was sure he heard scuffling inside. He knocked again, more loudly this time. A moment later, the door was opened by a middle aged woman.

Buffy was shocked. Catherine Madison looked nothing like Amy and Willow had said. She was waif thin, her hair unkempt, and she was wearing old clothes that had seen better days. She looekd at them, looking much like a child fearing punishment. "Who-who are you?" she asked. "Is something wrong." She looked at Buffy.

"Mrs. Madison," said Giles. "We need to talk to you about your daughter, Amy"

Catherine's eyes grew wide at the mention of Amy. "Er, I'm not allowed...I mean, this isn't... You'll have to come back later." She tried to push the door closed, but Giles stopped her, forcing it open and half supporting half carrying Buffy inside.

"I'm sorry, but we have no time for this," he said. He led Buffy over to the couch and sat her down. "Your daughter is meddling in something very dangerous. "

"I-I don't know what you mean,"said Catherine, in a panic.

"Oh, I think you know only too well," said Giles with a hard edge that brought shivers down Buffy's spine.

"You have to go," said Catherine, looking around. "She'll be home soon!"

Giles walked up to her and pointed at Buffy. "This girl is very sick," he snapped. "And another is dying! Now, you WILL shut up and listen to me. Your daughter is mixed up in some powerful and dangerous magicks! Somehow, your obsession with cheerleading has..."

"I can't control her!" screamed Catherine, breaking down. "She went into a depression when her Dad left, and I tried to bring her out of it, but, she just went crazier and crazier!"

"You're afraid of her," said Giles. It was not a question.

"Of course I am!" Catherine yelled back. "Look at me! She's turned me into a slave! She...she uses the magick to hurt me if I don't do what she says."

Buffy slowly, painfully got up and walked over to her. "She's insane, isn't she?" Buffy asked. Catherine nodded. "And you made her that way."

"I didn't..." protested Catherine." I never... I only wanted her on the cheer team!"

"And you badgered her, and belittled her," snapped Buffy back. She got dizzy and had to lean on Giles, but continued. "if it was just Amy I might not believe her, but, Willow told me about the broth kicks you would go on." She looked and saw the guilt in Catherine's eyes. And it dawned on her. "You b eat her too, didn't you?"

Catherine wrapped her arms around herself and nodded, sobbing hard now.

Giles shook his head in disgust. "And now she is blinding people, and setting them on fire, maiming them and trying to kill them," he said with venom. "All because of YOU."

"I'm sorry," was all Catherine would say.

"We have to reverse her spells," said Giles. "I need her spell book."

"She took over the attic awhile ago," said Catherine. "I'm not allowed up there.

"That's got to be it," said Giles, sitting Buffy on the couch. "Keep an eye on her," he ordered Catherine and went towards the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Willow watched in awe as Santana sat up suddenly and gasped. She rushed over and took Santana's hand. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Santana. "it's just always a shock." She shook her head to clear it. "Where's Buffy?"

"She and Giles went to Amy's house," Willow answered. "Xander and Jesse are watching Amy. You should take it easy. You might get sick again."

Santana shook her head. "I've heard of a chaos bloodstone spell," she said. "it's meant to kill me., It did. I need a minute to regain my strength, but I should be fine. I'm more worried about Buffy."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Giles came back down the stairs holding a box of stuff he grabbed from the attic, including the spell book.

"You found it?" asked Catherine.

Giles nodded. He turned to Buffy and saw she was getting weaker. He handed Catherine the box and leaned down and picked Buffy up. "Come on," he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Catherine.

"To the school," answered Giles, "And you're coming with us."

"I can't," answered Catherine. "She set up a spell so I can't leave the yard."

Giles nodded grimly. "Hand the box to Buffy," he said. "I need to reverse Amy's spells." He gave Catherine a long hard look. "Everything that happened here today is your fault, Mrs. Madison. I suggest that if I am successful, that our paths never cross again."

Catherine looked at him with a look that said she was almost as afraid of him as she was of Amy. Somehow, as she looked into his eyes, she saw the man he once was.

A man called Ripper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, in the gym, the Sunnydale basketball team came running through the doors to the cheers of the cheerleaders. Xander and Jesse watched as Amy was clearly very happy to be there.

She stopped for a moment, a funny look on her face, then, she started cheering again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana was just getting to her feet when Giles kicked the library door open and carried Buffy inside.

"Buffy!" she exclaimed.

"We need to get to a science lab," Giles ordered. "Willow, come with me. Santana, I'm afraid Amy might know I have her spell book. I need you to keep her away from us."

Both girls nodded. Santana quickly kissed Buffy on the forehead, unknowingly mimicing Buffy's own earlier actions, and rushed towards the gym.

Willow took the box and led Giles down to one of the science rooms, opening the door and heading to a table. She brushed all the contents to the floor as Giles carried Buffy in and lay her down on it. He took off his coat and folded it up, placing it under Buffy's head.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this," he told her softly as Buffy moaned. "You just hang on."

"How is she?" asked Willow, placing the box on another table and removing the contents.

Giles shook his head. "We have only minutes left," he said grimly.

Willow nodded and got one of the biology frogs and a scalpel, smirking as she removed the second frogs eye in as many days. Giles began to get the other items ready, and started to chant as he prepared the potion.

"The center is dark," he said. "Centrum est obscurus. The darkness breathes. Tenebrae respiritis. The listener hears. Hear me. Unlock the gate. Let the darkness shine. Cover us with holy fear. Show me!"

A strange glow filled the room.

"I think it's working," said Willow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy felt it again. Something was wrong. She immediately stopped in the middle of a cheer and closed her eyes, Her spell book was here. In the science lab. Ignoring the calls of "Amy" she ran off, heading towards the entrance of the gym, running smack dab into Xander and Jesse once she got out into the hall.

"Amy, stop," said Jesse, the young Immortal taking charge.

"Get out of my way," Amy snarled.

"We can't do that," said Xander. "You've already hurt several of our friends."

Any sighed and held her hands up towards the boys throats, clenching her hands as if she were squeezing. Xander and Jesse both started choking and fell to their knees, then all the way to the floor.

"Meddling fools," she snarled, her eyes more wild than they had ever been. Both boys went unconscious, as a fist suddenly collided with her face, knocking her back. Amy shook her head to see Santana standing there. "But...you died! I felt it!"

"Maybe I can return the favor," said Santana adopting a fighting stance. She didn't have her sword, but, she was nearly as good with her fists and feet.

"Never gonna happen!" growled Amy. "She chanted a little and a ball of fire appeared in her hand. She threw it at Santana, who barely dodged it.

"Fucking perfect," muttered Santana, doing a roll and winding up right in front of Amy. She threw a kick but, it bounced off something invisible. Amy smirked at her and waved her hand, making Santana fly back into a locker. She hit hard and slid to the floor.

"Muscle versus magick," said Amy, her eyes going black and her hair floating around her head. "Guess which wins?" She chanted and launched another fireball, which Santana again, barely dodged.

"This day SUCKS," growled Santana as she rose and tried to attack Amy again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Willow looked worriedly over at Buffy, who was now unconscious, her head lolling back. She looked back to Giles, who now had his arms in the air over the cauldron.

"Corsheth and Gilail!" he chanted." The gate is closed! Receive the dark! Release the unworthy! Take of mine energy and be sated!" He plunged his hands into the mixture in the cauldron. "Be sated, release the unworthy!" He pulled his hands out. Release! RELEASE!" A light flashed as all the spells were broken.

Buffy, fully restored, leaped off the table and ran out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana and Amy had battled their way down the hallway, Amy gaining ground as the neared the spot where the display case with the cheer trophy was. Amy chanted again and a particularly hard force wave hit Santana squared in the chest, dazing her and knocking her to the floor right in front of the display case.

"Interfering bitch," snarled Amy. She looked at the display case and smiled. "I'll put you someplace you'll never trouble me again." She raised her arms and started chanting. "I shall look upon my enemy! I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul! Corsheth, take her!"Santana's eyes widened as she rose, seeing energy fly from Amy's arms, right towards her.

At the last possible second, Santana found herself tackled to the ground, and Buffy lying on top of her. They looked up to see the display case blown apart and to see Amy's magickal energy reflect off of the reflective backdrop of the case, and head straight back to her. Amy screamed as the energy engulfed her, and she disappeared.

"Well, THAT was interesting," muttered Santana as Buffy helped her up. Buffy chuckled as Giles and Willow entered the hallway from one side, Xander and Jesse the other.

Giles looked around. "I assume the spells were reversed?" he asked. "It WAS my first casting, so...I may have got it wrong."

"You were a GOD," said Buffy, smiling. "You saved my life."

"And you saved mine," said Santana, cupping Buffy's cheek. Nobody but Jesse noticed Xander give them a Look.

"Where is she?" asked Willow. "Where's Amy?"

"I don't know," answered Buffy. "When I tackled Santana, the energy was reflected back at her and she disappeared."

"She said she was gonna send me where I could never cause her trouble again," said Santana.

They all just sort of looked at each other and left the area. None of them noticing the cheerleading trophy on the 's eyes opened and looked around. Amy Madison gave a tortured scream that only she could hear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy waltzed down to the kitchen the next morning, smiling happily. Santana was meeting her to walk to school together. She saw her Mom standing there, looking at her mysteriously.

"I don't get it," said Joyce.

"Get what, Mom?" asked Buffy, quizzically.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about... where you're coming

from, how to relate to you," Joyce answered. "Especially after a short conversation with Santana after you left the other day. And I've come to a very simple conclusion:

"I don't get it."

Buffy chuckled. "You mean I'm unscrutable?"

"You're sixteen," answered Joyce. "I think there's a, a biological imperative

whereby I can't understand you because I'm not sixteen."

Buffy laughed again. "Do you ever wish you could be sixteen again?"

Joyce's eyes went wide. "Oh, that's a frightful notion," she said. " Go through all that again? Not even if it helped me understand you. Never. No. Nuh uh."

They smiled at each other, and Buffy kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Mom,"she said, grabbing her books. "I gotta jam. Meeting Santana."

Joyce watched Buffy go and shook her head. "I don't get it," she repeated.

Buffy ran into Santana coming up the walk. "Morning," she said chipperly.

"Good morning, Slayer," said Santana, smiling but decidedly less chipper.

Buffy looked concerned, but, fell into step beside her. "So, " she said. "I was thinking, since we don't have cheerleading any more, we shoudl go to the Bronze tonight. Dance, drive all the guys and some of the girls crazy."

Santana sighed. "Buffy, I can't,' she said. Both girls stopped and looked at each other and she continued. "Buffy, you are amazing,"she said. "You're beautiful and funny and sweet, and you smell REALLY nice. I look at you, and I feel things I have not felt in fifty years. and I see in your eyes that you feel the same. Buffy, I'm pretty sure we are falling in love...

"But I can't date you."

Buffy looked at her, hurt. "Santana, you're the only girl I've ever felt this way about," she said. "And it's not just lust, or picturing you naked, which I admit I do a lot of. You're right. I AM falling in love with you. That's a rare gift, Santana, no matter what the story books say. And we owe it to ourselves not to give it up."

Santana gave her a sad smile. "I'll help you with the mission," she said. "That's why I'm here. But, I can't date you. I just can't." She started up the sidewalk leaving a very confused Slayer behind her.

"I don't get it," whispered Buffy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Flashback: A cemetery in New York, 1947**_

 _Santana and Duncan stood alone, looking down at the two new gravestones. Anna and a few of Brittany's cousins, the only others to attend the funeral had left. Santana quietly read both stones._

 ** _Brittany Susan Pierce_**

 ** _July 1882-October 1947_**

 ** _Beloved wife, grandmother and daughter._**

 ** _Heaven must be a brighter place now._**

 ** _Santana Maria Bianca Lopez Pierce_**

 ** _April 1895-October 1947_**

 ** _Beloved wife, grandmother and daughter in law_**

 _ **Left to be with her love**._

 _She thought about how much she loved Brittany and how hard it had been to watch her grow old, get sick and finally die. Duncan ahd tried to warn her about loving a mortal, but, she hadn't listened. But, she had learned._

 _She would never allow herself to love again._

 _ **cue closing credits.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Emotional, wasn't it? LOL. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review.

Up next, Not sure if I am going to skip Teacher's Pet again or not. I have ideas for Never Kill A boy On The First Date, so, next will either be that or Teachers pet.


	13. Chapter 11 NKABOTFD Pt 1

_My name is Buffy Summers. I am The Slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and the skill to stop the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To fight the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers. She is The Slayer._

 _Her name is Santana Lopez. She is Immortal, born in 1822. And she is not alone. Many of them walk amongst us, living secret lives, awaiting the time of The Gathering when the few Immortals who remain will battle to the last for The Prize.. In the end, there can be only one._

 **Sarah Michelle Gellar and Naya Rivera starring in**

 **My Immortal**

 **co starring**

 **Nicholas Brendon**

 **Alyson Hannigan**

 **Eric Balfour**

 **Charisma Carpenter**

 **and Anthony Stewart Head as Giles.**

 **Chapter 11 Never Kill A Boy On The First Date Pt1**

In the attic of a rented Victorian style manor in Sunnydale California, the clash of swords rang out. Santana Lopez blocked a slash from Jesse McNalley, and returned one of her did not quite block this one, and he went to the ground with a slash across his stomach.

"Urgh!" he groaned, clutching the slashed spot. "Jesus, that hurts!" Santana chuckled and reached down to help him up. Jesse shook his head. "Do you HAVE to cut me?"

"You'll heal," said Santana, unsympathetically as she called for a break. She walked over to a mini fridge she had put up in the attic and took out two bottles of water. She tossed one to Jesse, then opened and took a long drink from the other one. "Duncan would have run you through for an opening like that." She smiled softly as she thought of her former mentor. Duncan had always believed that since the Immortal's who would come looking for Santana's head would be fighting for real, that their training sessions should have REAL consequences, especially since, so long as they didn't take each others heads off, they would survive. Santana couldn't quite bring herself to KILL Jesse as Duncan had her several times during her training, but cut him? Yeah, she could do that. She looked over as Jesse sheathed his borrowed katana, looking rather grumpy.

She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" she asked.

"Just frustrated," answered Jesse. "Seems like ever time I learn to cover one opening, you find another."

"We've only been at this for a couple of weeks," Santana told him sympathetically. "You're doing great."

"I bet YOU did better," he grumbled.

Santana sighed. She HAD done better, but, she'd had an advantage. "Well, you didn't train with a sword from the time you were 10, then go traipsing around in a mask sword fighting with Mexican soldiers," she said to him. "Really, my training only involved using a heavier sword. YOU, my friend, started from scratch."

Jesse nodded. "And how about YOU?" he asked. "Are YOU ok?"

Santana blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jesse smirked at her. "You've been tense for a few days now," he said. "And I'm willing to bet it has something to do with a certain blonde haired Slayer. What did she do?"

Santana sighed again as she sheathed her own sword, running a hand lovingly over the pommel. She imagined it was no secret that she and Buffy only really talked "shop" these days. "It was me," she answered. "I had to break it off with her."

Jesse's eyes went wide. "Why?" he asked. "You two had barely started."

Santana looked the boy in the eyes. She may be only a year older than him physically, but she was nearly 160 years older chronologically, and Jesse still had a lot of that boyish innocence. "Jesse," she said. "We're Immortal. We can't have children. Anyone we know, we are destined to watch grow old, wither and die. We can't HAVE relationships with mortals. We just can't." She looked at him meaningfully. It was no secret that Jesse and Cordelia were getting closer. Santana was not certain if they'd been on an actual DATE yet, but, she saw the feelings there.

Jesse just nodded. "Well, you should re-think that," he told her. "You two are great together.

Santana sighed again. She'd not only been telling him why she'd broken it off with Buffy, but was trying to explain to him why he should break it off with Cordy. She shook her head as she saw she wasn't getting through to him. No real surprise there. Duncan had tried to have the same conversation with her, with pretty much the same results..

Her thoughts went to her Slayer. They hadn't spoken since yesterday. She wondered how Buffy was doing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The aforementioned Slayer was, at that moment, in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries, fighting for her life with a kicked the vampire she was fighting in the face with a roundhouse kick, making him take a step back to retain his balance. He retaliated with a twisting crescent kick which she ducked under. He threw a few more punches, which Buffy blocked, grabbing his arm on the third one. Buffy was in a mood tonight, remembering her conversation with Santana the other day. The one where Santana had broken things off. She growled as she used the vampire for a bit of 'stress relief", punching him in the face more times than was strictly necessary. Then she hit him in the face with a snap kick, then let go of his arm and punched him in the midsection, sending him to the ground.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," she said, pulling out a stake. "I'm Buffy and you're..." She plunged the stake into his heart, dusting him. "history." She looked over in the direction of a tombstone, smiling proudly.

"Poor technique," said Giles, popping up from behind the tombstone, making Buffy's smile fall. "Prioritizing, sub-par. Execution was adequate, though a bit bloody for my taste."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Giles, don't mention it," she said sarcastically. "It was my PLEASURE to make the world safe for humanity once again!"

Giles sighed. He knew Buffy was tense, and it seemed to have something to do with Santana, but he wasn't sure what was up. "I'm NOT saying your methods are without merit," he said. "It's just that you're...uhm...spending too much time and energy. It should be simply plunge and move on." He pantomimed staking a vampire for emphasis. "Plunge and..." He stopped and looked at the ground where the vampire had fallen. "Hello." He took out a pen and used it to pick up a ring.

Buffy looked over Giles shoulder at the ring. "Oh GREAT," she said. "I kill them and you fence their stuff! What is it?"

"I don't know," answered Giles, staring at the ring with his "heavy concentration" face.

"But it bothers you," Buffy said rather than asking.

"A bit," answered Giles. "I thought this was just a random kill. But we may have stumbled onto something else."

"Something big?" asked Buffy, a little concerned.

"Possibly," answered Giles." I'd best consult my books." Buffy nodded as the two left the cemetery.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across town, in his lair, The Master slammed a book down on his lectern and opened it. Several of his minions cringed at the display of temper from their sometimes volatile Lord.

"'And there will come a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance'," read the Master, seemingly calmly. "'And in this time, shall come the Annointed. The Masters greatest warrior. And the Slayer will not know him. She will not stop him. And he will lead her into Hell.' So it is written, so shall it be." He picked up the book and started walking. "'Seven will die, and one will rise, to free the Master. And the Brotherhood of Aurelius shall greet him, and usher him to his immortal destiny.""He stopped by one of his minions. "'And one of the Brethren shall go hunting and get himself killed the night before because he couldn't wait and finish his job before he ate!' Oh, wait." He grabbed the minion by his throat "THAT'S not written anywhere!" He lifted the minion off the floor, his feet dangling. "The Annointed One will be my greatest weapon against the Slayer! If you fail to bring him to me, if you allow that girlto STOP you..." He slammed the minion down into a nearby casket and closed the lid. "Here endeth the lesson." He quietly stalked away, leaving quaking minions in his wake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, in the library, Buffy sat on a table, studying the ring. It was a creepy looking thing, though, Buffy could not for the life of her identify what was creepy about it. She looked up as Giles made his way down to her from the stacks, leafing through a book.

"That symbol on the ring," he said without looking up."I believe it's the rune for fidelity, but, uh, it doesn't seem to connect with any of the sects I've studied."

"What about this?" asked Buffy, showing Giles the ring. On the inside band was an engraving of a sun and three stars. "On the inside. Haven't we seen that before?"

"Let me see," said Giles, taking the ring, frowning as he studied it. "No, I-I don't think this, um, represents anything."

"No, wait," said Buffy, opening a book and finding the page she wanted. "It's right here. Sun, three stars. Yuck. Check those guys out," She wrinkeld her nose, then looked to Giles. "Told you it looked familiar."

Giles took the book and read. "Oh. The Order of Aurelius. Yes, you're right," he somewhat grudgingly admitted.

Buffy gave Giles a cocky grin. "Ooooo. Two points for the Slayer while the Watcher has yet to score!" she said, then smiled sweetly as Giles glared at her. Before they could continue, both looked up as they heard someone enter the library. A student named Owen Thurman walked in. Buffy recognized him from her math class. He was a good looking, but kinda quiet boy who Buffy had noticed, but, thanks to Santana, had never really thought much about. "Hi Owen," she called out to him

A bit flustered at being interrupted, Giles looked at Owen. "What do you want?" he asked a touch rudely.

Owen gave him a confused look. "A book?" he asked, indictating the stacks.

"See,"said Buffy sassily to Giles. "this is a school, and in America, schools have students, and the students come to the library and check out books, and then...they LEARN stuff!"

Giles gave Buffy a hard glare. "I was beginning to suspect that was just a myth," he said sarcastically. He pointedly looked away from Buffy. "What can I help you find?" he asked Owen.

"I lost my Emily," answered Owen, to their blank looks. "Dickinson,' he clarified. "I know it's dumb but I like to have her around. Like a security blanket."

Buffy found herself enchanted by the silly, sweet explanation. "I have something like that," she said. Then she thought about it. "Only...it's REALLY a blanket...and, uhm, i don't really carry it around anymore...sooo,,,not really that similar." She blushed a little, then changed the subject." "So, Eimly Dickens? She's great."

"Dickenson," corrected Owen with a smile.

"She's good too," said Buffy without missing a beat.

Giles rolled his eyes and pointed. "Poetry," he said. Own nodded hsi thanks and went off in the direction Giles had pointed. Buffy following.

"I didn't think I'd find you here," said Owen as he scanned the bookshelves.

Buffy frowned. "Why not?" she asked.

Owen seemed to realize he'd sort of blundered. "OH!" he said. "It's just that you don't seem all that book wormy. I mean, I know you can read, but you don't seem like the kind who would lock themselves in a dark room with a lot of musty old books." He found his book, took it, then noticed her expression. "Oh, and I've offended you. SMOOTH move, Thurman!"

Buffy blinked. "Oh, NO,"she said honestly. "I'm just kinda surprised that you even thought about what I was like."

Owen gave her a penetrating look as they walked back to the circulation desk. "You shouldn't be," he told her.

Buffy smiled as Giles took the book from Owen. "Ah yes, Miss Dickenson is quite a good poet for..."

"A girl?" asked Buffy, snarkily.

"I was going to say "an American"," answered Giles, rolling his eyes as he scanned the book and Owens card, then gave both back to him.

Owne took his book and card and turned back to Buffy. "So, I guess I'll see you in math." he said. "If I can keep my eyes open." He smiled and turned to leave.

Once he left, Giles turned back to Buffy. "So," he said. "The Order of Aurelius is a very old and venerated sect. If they're here, it's for a good reason."

Buffy nodded absently, looking in the direction Owen had gone. It was true, she'd never really given the boy much thought. Given the current state of thigns with Santana, maybe it was time she did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	14. Chapter 12 NKABOTFD Pt 2

A/N: The usual apologies for the time in updating. RL is just crazy lately. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

 **Chapter 12 Never Kill A Boy On The First Date Pt 2**

"Wow," Willow said to Buffy as they headed to the lunch room table Xander and Jesse were sitting at. Santana usually ate with them, but, since her "break up" with Buffy, she had been eating by herself. Buffy had just told Willow about her earlier conversation with Owen. "He hardly talks to anyone. He's solitary, mysterious... He can brood for forty minutes straight, I've clocked him."

Buffy chuckled. Of COURSE she had! "He was so nice," she said. "It was actually kinda eerie."

"What'd you guys talk about?" asked Willow.

"Emily Dickinson," answered Buffy as they approached the table.

"Emily Dickinson?" repeated Willow. "He's sensitive, yet manly! Well, wait, you've never even read her." She gave Buffy a sly smile as Buffy held up a book of Emily's poetry. "You VIXEN!"

As they sat, they saw that Xander and Jesse seemed to be examining their lunches both speculatively and apprehensively.

"Has anybody given any thought to what this green...stuff is?" asked Xander holding up a forkful of said green stuff.

"I try NOT to," said Buffy with a grimace. "It's hard enough to make myself eat it as it is."

"We have kind of a bet going," said Jesse. "I say kale, Xander says string cheese."

"He would," said Willow with a smirk.

"So, Buffy," said Xander. "How'd the slaying go last night?"

"Xander!" scolded Buffy, slapping his arm and looking around. Luckily, nobody had noticed. Xander hung his head sheepishly. "It went ok. Looks like there's some hoidy toidy new vampire sect in town."

"Well, that's less than good, but, it brings in the all important tourist dollar," Jesse quipped. "Don't worry about it. Between you, me and Santana we can deal with them." Buffy smiled at her friends enthusiasm.

"Hey, check it out, Jess," said Xander pointing to another table where Owen was sitting. "Mr. Excitement himself!"

Willow rolled her eyes at both Xander and Jesse. What was it about a quiet, sensitive boy that threatened others. She nudged Buffy. "Oh look. Owen, sitting all by his lonesome." she said.

"Well," said Buffy with a coy smile. "perhaps I should go and sit with him. Just to be polite."

Jesse indicated Santana. "Well, if you're being polite somebody else is sitting by HERself.," he said.

Buffy scowled at him. "Santana made her feelings VERY clear, thank you very much," she snarked at him as she turned on her heel and started towards Owen. Jesse just sighed and excused himself and walked over to join Santana.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cordelia was FUMING!

She and Jesse were supposed to "get together" tonight, (Niether had used the word "date" yet) but, once again, he had to cancel for a training session with Santana. It was SO not fair. Jesse might be a huge dork, but, she was finding she really liked the huge dork and she was sick of this latina tramp interfering with her time with him.

Cordy sighed to herself. She knew the tramp thing was unfair. She really did like Santana. She was just frustrated. She shook her head at herself as she paid for her lunch and started towards a table. Then she saw Owen Thurman, cute, broody guy, sitting all by himself. She got a sly smile. She wasn't really interested in Owen, but, maybe she could make Jesse jealous.

Cordy rolled her eyes as she saw Buffy heading over to Owens table. There was no way that little pipsqueak was going to horn in on her "make him jealous" guy! Without looking like she was hurrying, Cordy hurried over to sit down before Buffy could.

"Oh, look, and empty seat!" Said Cordy, sliding into the seat mere seconds before Buffy could, bumping hips with Buffy and knocking her to the floor and making her spill her tray in the process.

As Buffy glared at Cordelia and crouched down to clean up the mess, Owen was out of his own seat and crouched down next to her. "Here," he said. "Let me get that."

"Thanks," said Buffy, giving Cordy a smirk over Owens shoulder. "Wow. Cordelia's hips are wider than I thought!"

"Well, at least you don't have to eat your soylent green," said Owen as the two girls exchanged death glares.

"Owen," said Cordy, putting on her best flirty smile as Owen and Buffy stood. "A bunch of us are loitering at the Bronze tonight. You should come."

Owen looked thoughtful. "Who all is going?" he asked, looking at Buffy.

Cordy stood, and sort of stepped between them. "Well,," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, right into Buffy's face. "I'M gonna be there."

Owen looked around Cordy to Buffy. "How about you?" he asked.

Cordy panicked. "Oh, no no no no no," she said quickly. "Buffy is a special case. She doesn't like fun."

"How 'bout we meet there at eight?" Owen asked Buffy, continuing to ignore Cordelia.

Cordelia turned to see Buffy brighten. "Yeah!" said Buffy. "Eight it is!" She gave Cordy a smirk as Owen excused himself, then Buffy went over to rejoin Willow and Xander.

"What the Hell just happened here?" asked Cordy to no one in particular.

Neither Cordy nor Buffy noticed that Jesse and Santana had witnessed the whole exchange and that both had hurt looks on their faces.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As lunch ended, Xander went off in one direction to join up with Jesse as Buffy and Willow went in another, still talking about Buffy's date.

"It's really not that big of a deal," said Buffy, totally unconvincingly. "It's just the Bronze."

"It's TOTALLY a big deal!" argued Willow. The two went into a round of "is not" "Is too" for a few when Willow saw Giles coming towards them. "Tell her, Giles!"

"I'm afraid it's very big," said Giles grimly.

"Thank you," said Willow, smiling victoriously. Then she stopped. "Wait, what?"she said. Giles turned towards the library, the girls following him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Willow, pretty sure Giles had been referring to something completely different.

Giles looked at her, frowning. "What are YOU talking about?" he asked.

"Buffy's date," said Willow in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Giles rolled his eyes. "Well, I'M talking about trouble," he said. "A violent and disturbing prophecy is about to be fulfilled."

"The Order Of Aurelius," concluded Buffy.

Giles nodded. "You were spot on about the connection," he said walking over towards a table. "I've looked at the writings of Aurelius himself, and he, he prophesied that the brethren of his order would come to the Master and bring him the Annointed."

Buffy frowned. "And who's THAT?" she asked.

Giles looked stumped. Well, I-I don't know, exactly. A-a-a-a-a warrior, but-but it says he will arise from the ashes of the Seven, on the evening of thousandth day after the Advent of Septus."

"Well," said Buffy. "We'll be ready. Whenever that is."

"Which is tonight," concluded Giles.

Buffy nodded. "Ok, tonight," she said, then her eyes went wide as she realized what they were saying. "NO! Not okay! It CAN'T be tonight!"

Giles looked a little affronted. "I assure you, my calculations are precise."

Buffy continued to argue. "Nuh! They're bad calculations Bad!"

"Buffy has a date," said Willow.

"With OWEN!" said Buffy imploringly.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Ok," he said. "I'll just jump in my time machine and go back to the twelfth century and ask the nice vampires to postpone their prophecy for a few days while you take in dinner and a show."

"Ok," Buffy grumped. "At THIS point you're abusing sarcasm!"

Giles took a breath. "Buffy," he said. "this is no ordinary vampire. We HAVE to stop him before he reaches The Master."

Buffy continued to protest. "But... Cute guy! Teenager! Post-pubescent fantasies!"

"Which will just have to be put on hold!" said Giles. "The dark forces are aligning against us and we have a chance to beat them back! In fact, this is important enough, we probably need to call Santana in." He didn't notice the scowl on Buffy's face as he continued.

"Tonight, we go into battle!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana was growing irritated. Earlier, as they were getting ready to leave school for the day, Jesse had come up to her with a message from Buffy. Santana's hurt that the petite Slayer had not come herself quickly gave way to alarm as Jesse explained the situation with the rising of the Annointed. She had quickly agreed that she and Buffy needed to put aside their differences and deal with this new threat.

Now, she Jesse Buffy and Giles were all sitting in a graveyard, bored almost to tears. Buffy was sitting on a large tombstone, drinking from a 7-11 leaned against another one, next to Jesse who was sharpening his sword on a whetstone as Giles paced.

"Perhaps I miscalculated," Giles reluctantly conceded.

"I'm thinking yes,"said Buffy, draining her drink, looking irritated.

"Well," said Giles. "You know what they say. Ninety percent of the vampire slaying game is waiting."

Santana rolled her eyes. "WHO says that?" she asked. " Who are these damned "they" everybody keeps quoting?" Jesse chuckled at her.

Buffy sighed. "You couldn't have told me that ninety percent ago?" she asked.

Giles sighed. "Well," he said, eager to be rid of the two bored and grumpy teenagers and one equally bored and grumpy Immortal. "We've waited around here long enough."

"Besides," said Jesse. "No fresh graves. Who's gonna rise?"

"Apparently, no one," answered Giles.

Buffy hopped off the tombstone excitedly. " Then I can bail? Go to the Bronze and find Owen?"

"Fine," said Giles. "Follow your teenage hormones if you wish."

"Yeah," snarked Santana before she could stop herself. "Go, find your little boyfriend."

Buffy stomped up to her. "He's not my boyfriend, it's just a first date!" she snapped. "Besides, it's really none of your business. YOU ended things with ME."

"Yeah," snarled Santana, getting nose to nose with the Slayer. "And YOU certainly didn't waste any time in moving on to the first guy to come along."

Buffy started to say something, but, stopped herself. "Know what?" she said. "I don't have time for this. I have a really cute guy waiting for me. I'm gone!"

"FINE!" shouted Santana, turning on her heel.

"FINE!" shouted Buffy, turning to face the other way.

As the two girls stomped away, Santana could hear Jesse quip. "Gosh, except for the lack of slamming doors, it's kinda like that old show, Moonlighting!"

She also heard Giles mumbling to himself "Seven will die, and from their ashes the Annointed shall rise. I was SURE it was tonight!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At that moment, a bus pulled through town, the passengers riding in silence. A small boy turned to the passenger next to him. "I went on a plane," the boy announced.

The man grunted. He was a large, scruffy, dangerous looking man. "A pale horse emerged with Death as it's rider," he said. "You will be judged. You will be judged." He stood and started walking up and down the aisle. He stopped by the boy and his mother. "That day's gonna bring fire. Fire comin' down! Judgement! Don't think you're ready. Ready to look upon him. If there's sin in there, there's sin all around. It's liquid!" All of the other passengers watched him nervously, afraid he'd pull out a gun and start shooting everybody or something. On that day,there won't be anybody tellin' us what to do, or why we're doin' it! You can't prepare. On that day..."

The bus driver, tired of his ramblings, interrupted him. "Look, Buddy," he said, you gotta sit down!"

The man looked at him, his eyes, well, crazy. "Are you willing to stand with the rightous?"

Suddenly, the driver slammed on his brakes as a man stepped out in front of the bus. The bus slammed into him, then went skidding off and ramming into a lamp post, stopping the bus and sending the crazy man flying.

"Is everybody ok?" the bus driver asked the passengers. Everybody seemed ok so he went to check on the victim. "Are you all right?" he asked, kneeling down next to the man. Suddenly, an arm grabbed him by the throat and started choking him. It was the man who'd been run down,but, something was wrong with his face.

Other men and women came towards the wrecked bus. One punched through a window and grabbed the crazy guy and pulled him out the window, and bit him on the neck. People screamed as more of the deformed men entered the bus.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jesse, who had decided to head to the Bronze and hopefully meet up with Cordelia, entered a moment after Buffy did. The two teens stood and scanned the room, looking for Cordy and Owen respectively.

They saw the two, dancing together, Cordelia laughing at something Owen had said. The two exchanged hurt looks and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: I paraphrased it a bit, but the Moonlighting joke was ripped from the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. For those who are unfamiliar with it, Moonlighting was a show that aired from 1985 to 1989. I never really watched it, but, I know enough to know that a number of arguments between the shows two leads, Bruce Willis and Cybill Shepherd ended with them both storming out of the room and slamming doors.

A/N3: Hope you all enjoyed the update. Sorry again for how long it has been since i updated this one. Let me know what you thought.


	15. ATTENTION READERS

Dear Readers,

My apologies for how long it has been between updates for any of my stories. Things got a little crazier around here in general and THEN I wound up in the hospital with a really bad infection that nearly cost me at least part of my left foot. I just got out of the hospital after a week and two surgeries and am still looking at a month or two recovery time at least. Part of me is hoping that during the recovery, I'll at least have more time to write, but, frankly, in this moment, I just don't know if I have any inspiration, thanks to the stress, and I am unsure how long I can sit at my computer at a time. So, as I have said so many times before, my stories are not abandoned, or on an official hiatus, I just want everybody to know that, I have no idea when I will post in any of them. I know some of you are really enjoying some of them, and so am I, so, I'm sorry for this. As said, I'll try to keep some writing done, especially since writing has been a stress relief for me in the past.

Thanks in advance for your understanding,

Bill aka DaBillmann


End file.
